


We're Superheroes- Nothing is "Normal"

by TheseStoriesAreWrittenOnMyHeart



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, stony - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Eventual Threesome, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hydra (Marvel), Love, M/M, Mentioned violence, Mentions of Sexual Acts, Original Female Character - Freeform, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Iron Man 3, Romance, Steve is Not a Virgin, Super Soldier Serum, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark can be an adult, Torture, Vaginal Sex, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 80,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseStoriesAreWrittenOnMyHeart/pseuds/TheseStoriesAreWrittenOnMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years ago, if someone had told him that he would've been going shot for verbal shot with (an ALIVE) Captain America, getting ready to fight an alien army and one sassy God, and almost get sucked into a wormhole, he would have asked what they were smoking and if they'd share. But now, after everything with the Madarian and Extremis, and Steve and Natasha's little adventure in DC, it seemed like Ultron was the final candle on a really fucked up cake. But they survived- together. And somewhere along the way Tony Stark and Steve Rogers fell for one another; in the midst of all the craziness, they worked. But who could have imagined that before the war in New York, a young woman was fighting for her life, only to be saved by a serum that many thought to be lost.  When Natasha brings this young woman into the two Avenger's lives, hearts are broken and mended, and lives are on the line.</p><p> </p><p>**This story is on temporary hiatus. Not sure when it'll be picked back up!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning (of course)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! I have been writing for quite some time, but this is the first time I am putting any sort of writing out there for people to read and comment on. First and foremost, this is not beta'd because I really don't know how to go about finding someone to read it for me (if you'd like to volunteer, reach out!), and none of my friends would really be interested or support me in this writing endeavor. I have read fanfiction since the age of 12, and I love it for the way it really connects fans and allows us the creative outlet to mold things the way we wish/like them to be. This is my first fanfic, as previously stated, and though I am a huge fan of other fandoms, the Stony fandom hit me hard. I saw Avengers: Age of Ultron six times and love the characters and their story lines, and I found myself hooked on the relationship between Tony and Steve. And I think a lot of that also stems from the upcoming Civil War. Without further adieu, here is the first chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tony and Steve and the rest of the Avengers and their stories are all Stan Lee's and Marvel's. Except Nora Cooper. She's mine.

He didn’t know when it started, most likely after the Ultron fiasco, or maybe during it. Hell, who is he kidding. Definitely before it. 

There were lingering touches and stares, and okay, on more than one occasion he sat in the dark corner of the gym so he could watch Steve's ass while he beat the shit out of a punching bag. Tony knew it was nothing more than attraction, but still it baffled him. The old man could make him furious, the arguments the two of them would have more often than not toed the line of Steve grabbing his shield and Tony calling for the armor. They'd be chest to chest, quick breaths the only sound in the room until Clint would come across them and shout "Get a fucking room!" Steve would look sheepish and rub the back of his neck, and Tony would lift the face plate and they'd smirk about it and go their separate ways. After that, they would't talk for a few days, and for Tony it was mostly because he couldn't look at Steve with a straight face after jerking off to the sight of Steve's pecs braced against the thin fabric of his shirt, or for the fact that more than once, he wished the blonde would slam him against the wall and suck him dry. He knew they would reach a breaking point, he just didn't think he'd make the first move. He still dreams of Barton’s farm, standing on the front lawn chopping wood, the only way they could expend their pent up energy, their frustrations. When Steve grabbed that piece of wood and ripped it in half with his bare hands, Tony had to thank whatever God was listening (Thor?), that Mrs. Barton needed him to go to the barn. He was instantly hard at the sight of the muscles rippling under the Cap’s tight blue shirt. It had been happening more often since his break up with Pepper. She couldn’t deal with him being Iron Man and working with the Avengers, so she gave him an ultimatum: Her or the suit. Her or them. And in the end, it really didn’t take that much time on Tony’s part to make the decision. He loved Pepper, without a doubt, but not in the way she deserved or needed to be loved. He chose the team, and in some far recess of his sub consciousness, he chose Steve. And then Ultron happened and any camaraderie he thought he had with the soldier seemed to fizzle away. Until the night at the Barton’s farm. When Tony came back to the house with Nick Fury in tow, the team immediately hunkered down and tried to figure out how to beat the ingenious murderbot. And once they had a (tentative) game plan, they had all retreated to their rooms: Clint and Laura, Natasha and Bruce, Fury in his own bedroom (bastard, he wasn’t even their boss anymore!) and Tony and Steve in the last room. Tony may have squeaked when the announcement was made, but Steve just thanked Laura, grabbed the extra blankets and headed downstairs. It was a small room, with a half bath off to the side. The walls were painted a light blue, the furniture deep and antique. Tony had flopped down on the full sized bed, and contemplated how he was going to sleep with a man whose shoulder width was greater than that of a Mini Cooper. And, of course, the fact that he had finally admitted to himself that he was physically attracted to the super soldier. When Steve exited the bathroom, chest bare, dressed only in a pair of drawstring sweatpants, Tony swallowed and scooted over to the edge of the bed. 

“This should be interesting,” Steve said as he climbed in. Tony could feel the heat in his cheeks as well as the warmth radiating off the soldier, against his back. 

“Yea, good ti-“

Tony had tried to maneuver himself so that there was an ample amount of space between them, and in doing so he almost rolled off the side of the bed; almost being the operative word because just as he was flailing to hold on, a solid and muscled arm wrapped around his waist and hauled him back up on to the mattress.  
The two men were face to face. “Th-thanks.”

Steve sighed but made no move to remove his hands from around Tony’s waist. They were so close, Tony could see the way Steve’s light eyelashes brushed against his cheeks, and he had to fight the uncontrollable urge to reach out and run his fingertip against them. 

It was Steve’s voice that broke the spell, “I’m pissed as hell at you, ya know?” The Brooklyn boy coming through in his voice. “You and Bruce shoulda talked to us, let us know what you were thinking of doing.”

“You would have stopped me-“

“Exactly.” He stopped to think, “Well maybe not. The idea was something I could understand, but the execution was terrible, Tony, even for you.”

The brunette tried to pull away but Steve held on tighter, fingertips pressing onto the spaces between Tony’s ribs. The pressure was not unwelcome.  
“You should have talked to me, Tony.” And there was something in that broken declaration that made him look up. 

“I couldn’t. Not after…not after- “

“After what? Tony, what did you see? What scared you?” Only then did Steve’s fingers lighten in their grip. 

Tony squirmed, "I'm not really the talking about my feelings kinda guy, Steve." But Steve was patient, and sat their looking Tony in the eyes. The brunette, sighed, "I was shown something when we were in that base. I was looking at the scepter and next thing I know I’m looking at a cold world, being invaded by things that we don’t know how to defeat, and all of you-“ He stopped abruptly and made to sit up in the bed, his chest was heaving and he knew he was having a panic attack. He heard Jarvis’ deep voice in his head “Deep breath, Sir. In and out.”

Steve had let him go and was murmuring the same phrase over and over again, his hand warm against Tony’s back. When he regained some composure, “You were all dead.”

The soothing rhythm of Steve’s had had stopped, and Tony could feel the other man slump back against the pillows. “Oh.”

Tony let out a derisive laugh, “Yea, ‘oh’. I didn’t even know there was anything that could kill the Big Guy but he was there, not moving, giving these short agonizing breaths, and Clint was covered in dried blood, his arm was so still. Have you ever seen him not moving? And Natasha-" he closed his eyes and took a breath, "- was next to him lying on the ground, and Thor, he’s a God for fucks sake, and he was dead. I could feel it. And you-,” he took another shuddering breath and turned to Steve, those blue eyes glistening, Steve had turned to face Tony, took his wrist in hand, thumb caressing the underside. “I thought you were dead. The shield was broken in half, Steve, the strongest metal in the world and it was broken like a cheap toy. I went to check for a pulse and you gave this gasp and said “’You could have saved us.’” 

He wretched his hand from Steve’s grasp and got up to stand by the window, looking out at the moon. “I was responsible for all of your deaths and that wasn’t even the worst part. It was the fact that I wasn’t with you. I was left behind, alone with the knowledge that I couldn’t save you. I had to do something to prevent that. I had to try. I couldn’t live with myself if you..” he trailed off. 

Steve got out of bed and walked up to Tony, stopping a few feet from his back. “You should have told us. We would have figured it out.” He placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder and the other man flinched, when he turned to face Steve, he was shocked to see that the earlier tension was gone and replaced with something softer. He didn’t even think about what he was going to do, not exactly a surprise, and brought both his hands up, one cradling Steve’s head and the other against his neck, right at his pulse. He could feel it quicken under this thumb and brought his lips to Steve’s. The other man tensed when their mouths met, but he was quick to recover and soon turned his head to allow Tony more access, and when the genius gasped at his response, Steve slipped his tongue between those lips. The kiss became more feverish, and Tony soon felt the hard wall against his back- Steve had pushed him against it, and within a moment of being flush against the wall and Steve’s chest, Tony let out a moan, deep from the back of his throat. Strong hands wandered down his sides, coming to rest on his hips, thumbs pressing into the hollow he felt there. In response, Tony pushed forward, so their bodies were pressed together at every point. It was Steve’s turn to let out a groan, and it was then that he released Tony’s mouth. He pushed forward. 

“Shit.”

“Language…” 

Both men chuckled. 

“You alright, Cap? I don’t want to give you a heart attack or anything. You’re delicate in your old age.”

This was the Tony he knew, and he was glad to see some of that light back in his eyes. He brought his hand up to run along the bruise that had formed under Tony’s eye, “Yea, I’m good. You?”

Tony placed a chaste kiss to the soldier’s lips, “Better.” He looked down at their matching bulges, “So this was unexpected, huh?”

Steve ran his hand up Tony’s arm and cocked his head to the side, “Not that unexpected.” Tony raised his eyebrows at the declaration. Cap continued, “I think it’s been there for a while, well, at least after our first encounter on the hellicarrier.”

“Yea, that might not have been our finest hour, but I definitely thought about kissing your old man mouth to get you to shut up.”

“Mmm, could have saved us a lot of time.” 

Steve cocked his head to the side and Tony got the message, the two men climbed back into the bed, this time with Tony’s back against Steve’s chest. He could feel his arousal against his lower back, and took satisfaction in knowing he made the good Captain all hot and bothered. 

“Tomorrow is going to be one of the hardest days we’ve ever faced, Tony.” His breath was warm against the base of Tony’s neck. “But we’ll get through it. And after, we’re going to talk about this.” His hand squeezed his hip. 

“Together,” Tony said. 

“Together.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Seven months later]

The sweat was dripping in his eyes, his shirt was stuck to his body and he couldn’t catch his breath. In a normal situation, all of these things would mean Tony Stark was engaged in the horizontal mambo but not this time. Instead of his hands gripping sheets, the knuckles and fingers were delicately wrapped to prevent bruising or worse. His sweat drenched body was all he had to show for the effort he put in to trying to take Steve Rogers down. It was the Captain’s ridiculous idea that Tony learn how to fight encase he ever found himself out of his armor. Not likely to happen, but the old man liked to be prepared. On any (every) given day, Tony could be found in his workshop tinkering on anything and everything. Sparring was not his ideal way to spend a day, Thor and Natasha and Steve sure, but not him. Yet, as he laid stuck to the mat, he realized that having to stare at the rock hard chest of the super soldier he was sleeping with, slick and glistening with sweat, wasn’t exactly a bad thing. But trying to figure out how to get up off the mat without looking like he forgot how to walk was another thing entirely. 

He heard a deep chuckle above him and found himself staring up into the blue eyes of said super soldier. “And you say I’m the old man. You alright, Stark?” 

He held out a hand to which the brunette pushed away, “Just checking to see that you still have your star spangled manners, old man.” 

“You haven’t corrupted me that much, Tony.”

“Well then I’ll have to fix that.” He looked at the blonde lasciviously. 

And he was going to make good on that remark but just as he got himself to his feet, his vision blurred and he heard ringing in his ears. Steve noticed the olive skinned man turn suddenly pale and placed his bandaged hand on Tony’s chest. “Tony?” Strong fingers were splayed over the place where the arc reactor used to rest, and Tony found himself bringing one hand up to rest against Steve’s and another to his shoulder, to better steady himself with. 

“Did you eat this morning?”

Tony “Yes. Yes I did. I had-“

“Excuse me Captain Rogers, but Mr. Stark did not have breakfast. It has been exactly 18 hours since he last had something to eat.”

Steve didn’t even blink when Stark’s AI Friday spoke, he only narrowed his eyes and guided Tony to the bench that ran alongside the mat in the Tower’s gym. 

The brunette huffed as he sat down, “That’s not true! I had a granola bar at some point yesterday, Friday. The wrapper was on my desk before I came down here and I know I told DUM-E to clean up and he didn’t which means I’ll be donating him to Hunter- ” 

“Yes, Sir at 6:12 this morning, but that is not what I have down as an “adequate meal” as per Ms. Potts request.”

Putting his head in his hands he mumbled, “Remind me to rewrite you.”

“Of course, Sir. I’ll place this request along with the others.” 

Snarky.

During the interlude with his traitorous AI, Tony noticed that Steve was no longer in the gym and felt a brief panic that the solider had left him. But just as that train of thought was getting self-destructive, Steve came in with a glass of orange juice, a banana and some pancakes. Pancakes meant only one thing: “Is Clint here?”

Steve nodded, “He came back yesterday. Said Natasha was still working something out with Fury.” He placed the tray on Tony’s lap. “He was making blueberry but I grabbed you the chocolate chip. You’re potassium and sugar levels probably bottomed out, Tony. You have to take better care of yourself.”

This was a common discussion between the two men. Since Pepper and Tony’s break up (which happened a few months before Ultron), Steve and some of the other members of the team (primarily, Bruce and Clint), have taken it upon themselves to make sure that Tony isn’t dead on his feet. At first he was against it, he wasn’t a child after all. 

“Really? You’re like the walking definition of a child,” Clint remarked.  
The only response he got was a rag to the face. 

So now, seeing as how everyone was scattered, Steve made sure Tony ate decent meals, got more than 2 hours of sleep, even worked out and saw the sun. Of course most of that was a lot easier now that the two of them were sharing a bed and meals, and showers… alright. It was just easier. He leaned against the wall and watched the brunette shove the carbs into his mouth. It was one of the few ways he could ever get Tony to stay quiet. He couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. The sparring session was his idea, and he should have made sure Tony had something before they started. He knew better than to assume he took care of himself like a normal person. Although, being an Avenger made them all anything but normal. He was glad that Clint came to stay for a few days. It’s been 7 months since Ultron, and even though the original team had disbanded, the six of them still treated the Tower as home base. He knew that Tony didn’t mind them all coming and going, and though the billionaire would never say it out loud, he was ecstatic that they still used the floors he built them. Still came back to him. Steve was just as happy of that fact. They were the closest thing to a family that he had since waking up, and even though they weren’t fighting side by side, he was just as content knowing they were still together in some capacity; that they weren’t quick to move on to the next thing. That they all needed him as much as he needed them. 

“-eve?” 

He looked up from his musings to Tony staring at him, brow furrowed. “Spaced out for a second. Feeling better?”

Tony nodded. “Do you know what Natasha is talking to Fury about? Is it Bruce, because I told her I’m doing all I can to crack the stealth mode of the Quinjet. I know I’m good, but I never knew I was that good. And who would ever think that I’d need to hack my own system to find a rogue, green rage monster?”

The blonde shook his head, “I don’t know but if she wants to tell us..”

“Yea, yea, yea. I know. Believe me I know. Last time I asked the spider about what she did after you both sent carriers into the Potomac,” he shuddered, “she gave me a look that had me changing all my security passwords for the workshop and I walked around with a gauntlet on for a week!”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Later that evening]

With Thor on Asgard, the amount of food they’d have to cook for any given meal was cut in more than half, and seeing as how they didn’t have to shut down a restaurant to feed all of them, Tony ordered Clint’s favorite take-out: Fette Sau (BBQ)- and when the SI employee brought it up to the communal floor, Clint gave a big “WOOP!” when he saw the logo on the bag. Steve stood off to the side, arms crossed over his chest and he raised an eyebrow at Tony. 

“What?”

“You know it wouldn’t kill you if you let them all know that you care, right?”

“I’ve been told I don’t’ have a heart. It was true there for some time. I had this blue glowing thing in my chest, maybe you remember? I have the proof.” Steve just shook his head but Tony went on. “And then last year, I finally got a fully functioning one, or that’s what they say even though I feel like a fucking 90 year old man.”

Steve cleared his throat and raised both eyebrows. 

“Ok. So maybe I’m still working out all the kinks.”

“Yea, keep telling yourself that.”

They ate in comfortable silence, Steve bringing up memories from past missions, like the time Thor’s hammer ended up sideswiping the Hulk’s face when he had summoned it back from a downed group of Hydra agents. The two of them got into such a pissing match they nearly leveled an entire forest. Tony has the letters and bills from US Forestry Service to prove it, he had nightmares of tree huggers for weeks. 

Dinner and conversation was easy and enjoyable and when he asked about Laura and the kids and how baby Nate was doing, it was good to see Clint’s face light up. He was in a bad place for a time after Sokovia and Pietro. It had gotten so bad that Steve had ordered him and Wanda to sit in a room and talk. The young witch was so inconsolable after the loss of her brother, and Clint’s guilt over his death making them both unbearable, he demanded that they talk about it. They left the room after three hours, both seemingly lighter. With the table cleared and Natasha’s dinner sitting on the counter (he learned from the last time he put food for her in the refrigerator right away. He refused to shut the lights off in the entire Tower for a week. He distinctly remembers shouting “I need to be able to see her coming!” and Clint’s chuckle of “You won’t, no matter what.”), Clint grabbed his bag from beside the couch and headed towards the door. 

“Thanks for letting me settle here. It was good to be back.”

Steve shook the archer’s hand, “It was good to see you Clint. When you’re leave is up come by the new facility upstate. We’d love to have you.”

Clint laughed, something light and musical, “I’d love to see the kiddies duck and weave.” 

He slung his bag over his shoulders and turned to Tony. “Stark, thanks for everything.”

Tony shrugged him off. “Go back to your farm, and your ridiculous cows and your tiny agents.” 

Clint’s eyes found Steve’s and the soldier just shrugged. “Yea, my tiny agents. Take care, Shellhead.”

Tony's eyes softened at the nickname, “See ya in the sky, Hawkeye.”

After Clint left, Steve and Tony went their separate ways; Tony to his workshop to continue fine tuning the new wings he made for Falcon. The young Avenger had complained to Steve about the aerodynamics of his wings. That fight with Antman left him a little stunned, and he needed something that couldn’t be accessed by Pym Particles or anything of the like. Tony cut the weight of the wings in half, using an interweaving of carbon fiber and the armor that makes up Steve’s battle suit. The reduction in weight will definitely make the bird more agile, and he was now working on armor, repulsors, and that smaller problem. While Tony was fiddling away in his lab, Steve often took to the library. The first time Stark found him there he burst out laughing. “Really, Cap? The library? You know I can put all of this on your Stark Tablet, it’ll be easily accessible whenever you want it.” Steve frowned and made to get up when he felt calloused fingers wrap around his wrist. Steve turned on him in a second, “Why can’t you just let me have what I want without making a joke about it. Not everything has to be tech, Tony. You fiddle with your suit, and I like to come here and read. It’s quiet.”

He went to storm off when Tony called to him, “Wait, Steve. It’s an immediate response. Still getting used to this new-fangled thing” he tapped on his chest where the arc reactor used to be, “Stay. I’ll go back to my lab.”

Steve had followed him downstairs a few minutes later with his sketchbook, pencils and the novel in hand. Tony wouldn’t have even know he was there if it wasn’t for Friday’s soft, “Good Evening, Captain Rogers.”

He turned the welding torch off and placed the goggles on his head, “Did I do something?”

Steve shook his head and sat on the couch along the back wall, “Nope, just thought I could do my reading down here.” Tony looked around the workshop and spread his arms wide, questioning, here?

When Tony didn’t receive an answer, he went back to what he was doing. But Steve could have sworn he saw the hint of a smile. 

That had been a year ago, and the routine stuck. Steve would follow him down after an hour of reading and sit on what he now calls “his” couch and draw. The two men working in companionable silence. But tonight, just as he had settle down with a new novel, this one by some fellow named Fitzgerald, Natasha entered the library, a mug of rose tea in hand (Bruce’s favorite). She sat in the chair opposite him, and Steve knew the spy well enough to leave her be, she’d talk when she was ready. 

“I know Clint told you I spoke to Fury today.” Steve’s closing of the novel was taken as an answer. 

“I need to tell you this but I also need Tony to hear it.”

“Friday? Could you please tell Tony to meet us back in the kitchen? Tell him Natasha’s ready.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some banter and cuteness and we finally get to meet Nora.  
> Mainly background.

Tony entered the room, grease smudged across his cheekbone, and up his arms. He leaned against the kitchen counter and caught the damp towel that Steve threw at him. The Captain pointed to his own cheekbone and nodded at Tony. 

“Yes, Cap. I know you’re cheek bones are Adonis worthy. What do you want me to do with this? Shine them?”

Steve blushed and tucked his chin to his chest and shook his head. “You have grease on your cheek.”

“Oh. Well, thanks.”

“If you two are done now?”

“Fire away, spidey.”

The look she shot him was absolutely murderous, and Steve could have sworn he heard Tony let out a squeak. 

“I know Clint told you I was having a conversation with Fury today, and I'm sure you deduced it had something to do with mine and Clint's time away.” The two men nodded. “It wasn’t a mission as much as it was a recovery. We were asked to go to Greece and recover an asset.” Her smooth voice sounded weary to the two men, a hint of exhaustion they were not used to hearing in Natasha’s voice. 

Realizing that this conversation was going to be something more than “someone ate my peanut butter,” Tony sat down in a chair next to Steve, so close they matched up shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip. “Who was the asset? Why did Fury need you two to go and bring ‘em in?”

She sighed, “Three years ago an Army squad of eight was ambushed on a mission back tracking through an Afghani village that had been bombed and demolished from fire fight between the Taliban and US troops a week prior. They were ordered to go back and do a recon- check to see if anything was left behind by enemy troops, make sure they recovered any and all tech.” She paused, “The group was led by Staff Sergeant Nora Cooper, and within three minutes of them stepping foot on the rubble there were snipers gunning them down. Two of them were killed instantly. Cooper got the rest of her team to hunker down in an abandoned building but three of the remaining six were fatally injured, bleeding out on the floor. She radioed for help but their communications were scrambled. They had checked in ten minutes prior to going in and it was only because of that, anyone new to look for them when they didn’t return that night.” Natasha stopped and squeezed the bridge of her nose between two manicured fingers. “While we were fighting aliens in New York, they were all fighting for their lives. It was a complete set up, and because comms were compromised it took hours for anyone to come to their aid and by that time the building was bombed and collapsed. Seven out of eight were killed in that one attack.”

“Who was the one that survived? The asset you were asked to recover” Steve asked. 

The redhead looked at Steve, “It was Nora. But “surviving” is not the way I would put it. When the building came down she went to shove her partner out of the way but ended up getting pinned down by loose rebar. The steel beam went through her chest just missing her heart and sternum, but it pinned her in place.”

“It also would have kept any fatal bleeding at a minimum.” The two looked at him, “I mean, she was dying. No way to change that but the rebar at least acted as a plug,” Tony said. She nodded. 

“She was found two days later. The rubble was cleared and they were all dead. The medics couldn’t believe that she still had a pulse. That steel piece narrowly missed her heart but the internal swelling and bleeding was still fatal. The medics believed it was because the steel was kept in place, and the temperatures in the desert drop so low that it kept her body in a stasis.”

“Sounds familiar,” Steve mumbled. 

Tony gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“They didn’t take the steel rebar out for four days. Nora was put into a medically induced come, given IV fluids and antibiotics and put on a ventilator but they didn’t know how to free her without killing her.” 

Steve shook his head, “I hate to be the one to ask this, but why was so much effort put into saving her? Those injuries were beyond fatal, Natasha. And based off of the amount of time she was exposed and without medical help, she should have died.”

Tony nodded, “He’s right. and on top of that, who was the one that set them up? But I’m assuming this is where Fury or some form of S.H.I.E.L.D comes in?” 

She continued on, “The General that Nora served under was a friend of Fury’s, had worked with him on a S.H.I.E.L.D case years back and told him about Cooper. She was a genius,” Tony scoffed, “literally, Stark. She graduated high school at the age of 16, college by 19 and had two masters’ degrees before she was 22. She’s a born leader, a skilled tactician, and genuinely good person. He wanted to know if Fury knew of anything to help save her. Said she was an incredible asset to the country. There was only one way they would have been able to bring her back from the brink of death.” 

As the words came out of her mouth, Natasha looked directly at Steve. 

“Oh my God.” 

“What? What happened?”

Steve closed his eyes and sighed, “They had some of it left. Or they figured out what Erskine used to create the serum. The whole thing was set up so they could create another super soldier.”

Tony’s eyes became wide with understanding. “She survived that?”

“Yes. Fury had gotten the green light from Alexander Pierce,” at the sound of his name Steve slammed his fist on the table.

“He had his hand in this Natasha? After everything we did in D.C. how could you have anything to do with her? How does Fury know she’s not a Hydra spy?”

She held both hands up in a non-threatening way. “Pierce gave the serum to Fury, approved its use to save her life. When she came to a few weeks later, she was completely healed. The serum pushed the rebar out of her body as it healed her wounds. She is a super soldier and she is not working with Hydra.”

“How can you be so sure? Did you two get all of them when you sent S.H.I.E.L.D slash Hydra screaming into the Potomac?”

Steve was livid. Hands clenched in fists at his sides he stood up and started pacing the length of the kitchen. “Those buildings were destroyed and everything they had, Nat put on the internet. There was nothing in there about a Nora Cooper or anything regarding the serum.”

The red head’s nod confirmed what he said. “She asked Fury that she not have a computer trail. She has a paper file- didn’t want anything to be traced. Nora was kept in Germany for two years so they could monitor her. It wasn’t until last year that she went to D.C.; to meet with Pierce. He requested that they meet in person.” Her tea had grown cold, so she went to the microwave to heat it up. Turning back to the two men, “Nora told me that Pierce didn’t come out and explain that he was working with Hydra, but she was able to read between the lines. He told her she owed him for saving her life, and that the best way she could do that would be to kill the person whose name was on a slip of paper he had given her. He wanted to see results in ten days.”

The microwave beep startled her from her storytelling. 

“Who was the target? Wouldn’t we have heard something if it was a political hit?”

She looked between Tony and Steve, “You did hear something, it just wasn’t Nora that did it.” The two men shared confused glances. She went on, “he wanted her to kill Captain America, and when she didn’t check in after the first three days of the assignment, and then all together disappeared-“

“He got someone else to try and do it,” Steve finished. They all knew he was talking about Bucky, and the tension in the room went up about ten notches. 

“Pierce wanted you dead long before Bucky came into play and she refused to pull that trigger. When she left Pierce’s office she contacted me and we both went to Fury. That was when he started to see that things were entirely copasetic in S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Tony was irate, “THAT’S what set him thinking things weren’t quite right? Where the hell did the serum come from? Did they use it on anyone else?”

“As far as we can tell, it was just her and it seems to be the same formula as Erskine’s. After we dumped S.H.I.E.L.D’s files on the web I had to put some distance between myself and D.C. I met up with Cooper and Clint, and the three of us scoured through the information for days looking for any mention of the super soldier serum. It was the only “fully functioning” sample of the serum, and Nora was the only person they had used it on. Well, other than Bucky,” Steve winced, “she’s it.”

Tony sighed and got up from the table. He poured two glasses of water, placing one in front of Steve, “So where is she now?”

Natasha took a deep breath, “Friday, can you please tell Nora we’re ready for her?”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been in firefights in Afghanistan where she didn’t even feel a quarter of the nerves she was feeling now. Nora gave up pacing ten minutes ago, and now resorted to reciting the periodic tables of elements under her breath. She sat on the edge of Nat’s bed, “Hydrogen, Lithium, Beryllium…”

After getting halfway through the table she jumped back up and went out onto Natasha’s floor. Nora was drawn to the long expanse of windows that ran along one wall. When they got in last night she was exhausted and didn’t have the chance to truly enjoy the view. As she looked down on the top of Grand central station just two blocks over, she let her mind wander to the last few years. 

Still thinking about that recon assignment put lead in her stomach and shoulders. She lost seven friends. They worked closely for two years, and they were all gunned down within minutes. She leaned her head against the cool glass and her hands clenched into fists when she thought about Pierce, his smug face and totalitarian voice when he “enlightened” her. 

“You wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for me,” he had said, as he walked around his desk. She stood in front of the chair he offered instead of in it. He leaned against the desk, hands clasped over his belt. “There are forces at work here, Nora, things that will only help to make this world better. Greater. And I’d like you to be a part of that.” 

Pierce reached over his desk to a small envelope. When he turned back to Nora, she was still standing. “I want you to eliminate someone for me. Consider it a sign of good faith for the new life you’ve been given.” It was only then that Nora felt her shoulders drop, her eyes were glued to the envelope in his dry hand. 

“Sir, with all due respect, I don’t feel comfortable with what you’re asking me to do. I’m sure there’s someone else better suited for the job.”

Pierce gave a huff of laughter, “Oh Ms. Cooper,” she bristled at the lack of her title, “You don’t have an actual choice in the matter. That was just a polite formality.” He came within mere inches of her face. “You will take care of this individual, and if you don’t, rest assured that I will uncover just how many times you’d have to be injured to make sure that death beats that rapid healing you’ve been so luckily endowed with.” 

He held out the envelope and she took it in her hand. “Will that be all, Sir?”

“I want results within ten days.”

She couldn’t run out of there fast enough. 

 

Now, Nora could still feel the weight of that envelope in her hand, the way her hands shook as she pulled the paper free, the heave of her stomach as she threw up from the sight of the name. Natasha had been her first call. 

And now, here she was in Tony Stark’s tower, or as Natasha called in Avengers Tower. She didn’t know what Nat was telling them, and she wasn’t entirely sure Stark would let her stay. There was a Hydra connection to her name, and she knew it would be difficult for them to see past that. But this was her last hope. She had been on the run since the time Stark took on the Mandarin, and she was away in Greece when she saw S.H.I.E.L.D/Hydra burn to the ground. She was well aware that her name was on the list of those Hydra planned to assassinate, and Fury and Natasha have been more than forthcoming with the Hydra chatter they're following and eliminating. She is public enemy number one. Well, maybe 1.5, after Captain America himself. 

The soft voice of Stark's AI broke her from her thoughts, “Sergeant Cooper? They’re ready for you. If you step onto the elevator, I’ll take you down to the communal floor.”

Here goes nothing. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While they were waiting for Nora, Natasha explained that once young woman fled the country, she went dark. When they returned late last night, Nora had been in Amorgos, Greece, and she spent the night camped out on Natasha’s floor until Tony and Steve were told about her situation. 

“How did you get in the Tower with Friday not alerting me?” 

Natasha smirked, “Friday and I had an understanding that it was a matter of life and death, national security and was only for a few hours and you would eventually be briefed on the newest resident.”

“Such a traitor, Friday.”

“My apologies, Boss. But Agent Romanov is much more frightening that you are.”

The light banter eased the tension. “She needs a place to stay for a bit. This is the safest place we could think of. Please, Tony?” 

The billionaire was taken aback by her sincerity, but he knew that when Natasha cared about people she would do anything in her power to protect them. “She’s more than welcome to stay here if she lets me run some tests.” At Natasha’s scoff he threw his arms in the air, “What? Another super soldier and this one female and I’m supposed to just let her be? You know who I am.”

Nat’s glare set him straight, “Its fine. It’s all up to the Cap anyway.” 

The blonde gave a quiet nod to the spy. 

When the elevator stopped on the communal floor the two men tensed and in a rare display of affection, Natasha placed her hand on Steve’s shoulder. “She’s become my friend, Steve. We’ve worked together over the last year, and what was left of S.H.I.E.L.D tried to protect her as best they can. She’s saved my ass on more than one occasion and she has absolutely no ties to Hydra. If anything, she’s basically put her name next to yours on the list of people Hydra is not fond of.”

He gave a curt nod and soon she was up to meet her friend at the elevator. 

“It never ends does it?”

Tony clapped him on the back, “Of course not. We’re superheroes, there’s no ending in sight and nothing is normal. Although, I am excited to meet her. A genius AND a super soldier, it’s us in one body!”

His exuberance got a chuckle out of Steve, and Tony returned it with a bright smile. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this was not what I was expecting, Tony thought, and from the way Steve’s breath caught he was sure the Captain thought the same thing. 

The young woman stepped off the elevator and greeted Natasha with a small smile. She had smooth, pale skin that was framed by long chocolate colored hair, with strands that when in the light, Tony knew would shine like the gold in his armor. Perfectly sculpted eyebrows sat over wide, green eyes. But it was her lips that caught Tony’s attention: a perfect cupid’s bow, and glistening from whatever form of lip gloss she had previously applied. She was tall, standing at least equal, if not a bit taller than Tony, and she was lean but curvy. Where her arms were crossed over her white t-shirt, he could see tight and strong muscle, and her waist was small and defined and lead to thick hips and strong thighs. She didn’t look threatening. If anything, her white t-shirt, dark jeans and leather jacket made her look like a college kid heading to Starbucks. 

“Guys, this is Nora Cooper.”

Tony was the first one up, “Hey. I’m-“

“I know who you are, Mr. Stark.” She smiled at him and looked over to Steve’s place at the table, “I know who you are too, Captain.”

Steve walked over to her and held out his hand, “I’m sorry we’re meeting under these circumstances, Sergeant Cooper.”

“Nora. Please. And the only other way we would have met was if I had put a bullet between your eyes like Pierce wanted. So I’m thinking this is much more preferable for the both of us.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her honesty, drew his lips together and held his hand out to the table behind him. When they sat, Nora’s hands were clasped tightly in her lap, the three Avengers staring back at her. 

The tension in her shoulders was obvious, so Tony spoke up, “If you were wondering, Natasha gave us a list of your greatest hits and we’ve all agreed that your best bet is to stay here. If that’s what you want.”

Her shoulders fell, the weight of the world, for now, going out like the tide. “I really appreciate you letting me stay here Mr. Stark. It been a difficult year, although finding out Nick Fury put two bullets in Pierce’s chest made it a bit easier to sleep at night.”

“It’s Tony, please, and you’re welcome here for as long as you need. We know the basics. Is there anything else you’d like to share with us? I hate to be rude, although it’s always expected, but I have some things I have to get back to working on.”

“Tony-“

She held up a hand, “No, it’s alright I completely understand. But what I want to make sure you’re aware of is that I never wanted this.” She looked directly at Steve, “I never had a choice in taking the serum. It was a decision made for me with the purpose of turning me into a weapon, not to keep me alive. I’ve only wanted to help people, that’s why I joined the Army. Certainly you can understand that, Sir.”

Steve’s head shot up at the title, “It’s just Steve here, Nora. And I do understand that, it was the reason I kept applying. It was the reason I decided to go through with Erskine’s serum.”

“You had a choice. Mine was taken from me, but I’ve learned to work with what I am now. And I want you to know that I’d like to help you take down Hydra in any way I can. If that’s helping Mr. Sta-Tony, with anything he’s working on or tracking down leads with you and Natasha I’m in it until the end.” That particular phrase shook something loose in Steve’s chest. “I had friends in S.H.I.E.L.D. Friends that were murdered with a word from Pierce’s lips or a loading of Rumlow’s gun.”

The trio nodded back.

“I’m going to head down. Coop, make yourself at home. I’m sure Natasha or even Friday can give you the dime tour.”

“Tony, there’s one more thing”

He turned back to Natasha, “What is it? Am I housing Clint and his agents, too?”

“She can help you find Bruce.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed, and then he laughed, “Sorry sweet cheeks but I don’t think that’s possible. I wrote the code to the Quinjet that Big Green took, and even I haven’t been able to break it yet.”

“With all due respect, you’re not me.”

The engineer’s eyes grew wide as he leaned down to peer into her face. “I’m sorry. Do you know who I am?”

“I do, and you have no idea what I can do. Sorry old man, but I think you’re going to need my help. Actually, I know it.” He turned and looked at Cap and Natasha, the two were trying to hide their smiles. Old man, he mouthed? 

“This is what you’re like all the time, Tony. Have fun.” Natasha got up, “I’m heading back to my room, you alright here?” 

Nora nodded, “I’m going to school the tin can.” All Natasha heard as she entered the elevator was Steve’s bellowing laugh. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Tony and Nora sat at his console in his workshop. She was in awe of what the suits looked like up close, and Tony had Friday display some panels so she could see how everything worked on the inside as well. She was incredibly bright, and eager to learn. It was once she got her fill that he let her try her hand at locating the Quinjet. She was fast, and smart, and good- Natasha wasn’t bluffing when she called Nora a genius. Even though it had taken some time, she was able to crack through the first firewall of protection, something Tony couldn’t manage in the last few months. He was so excited he told DUM-E to grab champagne. 

“Boss, it’s almost 1 in the morning, perhaps hot chocolate would be more preferable? Or bed, even?”

“You’re a spoilsport, Friday. We’ll save it for tomorrow.”

“Thank you for the compliment, boss.”

Nora stood to stretch her legs, “Are you sure he even wants to be found?” 

Tony put down his coffee and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. With a slight shrug, “I don’t know. But I know we all want to find him. If just to make sure he’s alright.”

“And if he doesn’t want to come back?”

He winced. She voiced his main concern about finding his friend. What if Bruce didn’t want to come back? It didn’t matter if he wanted to be an Avenger or not, Tony could care less, hell, he even took a step out of the business. But what if he wanted to stay away from them forever? “We’ll cross that bridge, ya know?” Nora nodded, caramel colored hair falling into her eyes, she now sat with her legs tucked under her on the couch, in the very spot Steve had taken a liking to. 

Before she could say anything else, Steve entered the lab, dressed in sweatpants and an MIT t-shirt. “Alright Tony, Friday just informed me that there was an order placed for champagne? It’s one in the morning, Stark. Bed.”

Nora laughed at the pout that formed on Tony’s lips, “Please, don’t let me hold you two up. Put him to bed, Captain.”

Tony choked on the last dregs of his coffee, some of it spilling onto the workbench in front of him. “DUM-E!” The robot glided over, “clean this up.” Steve’s face had turned a deep red, his blush reaching the tips of his ears, and Tony couldn’t help but laugh. “Only here for a few hours and you manage to crack the firewall and get the Capsicle to blush.” He wagged his finger at her, “I like you.”

The young woman laughed, “It was such an authoritative order. I just thought it couldn’t be the first or only time he ordered you to bed.”

At this, Tony blushed. “Alright, I’m going. Alone, unfortunately.” He winked at Steve which Nora caught, “both of you, get out of my lab.”

They all walked to the elevator in silence, it wasn’t until the doors closed that Nora spoke, “Thank you again for letting me stay here.” 

“It’s no problem, really. I can already tell it’s going to be fun.”

She chuckled, “G’night.”

Once they were alone, Tony backed Steve into the elevator wall, “We should get her in the gym sometime. I’d love to see what she’s got. Maybe she can kick your ass.” The other man laughed and he continued, “Want to put me to bed, Captain?" His hands came up to rest alongside Steve’s neck, thumbs caressing his pulse point. 

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working out some kinks but I wanted to get this chapter out. I would love/appreciate/kill for comments. You'll get cookies! Or at the very least a virtual hug. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The next few days passed with no complaints or bodily injury. Nora woke up with the sun, even earlier than Steve, and on more than one occasion, the two would meet in the lobby as she was returning from her run and he was heading out. They would exchange pleasantries and somehow reconvene in the kitchen for breakfast. Initially, it was difficult to open up around Steve, which was odd because out of the two men, Nora thought he’d be the easiest to get to know, considering their backgrounds and recent experiences. But that all changed on one grey morning. Nora stood in front of the tower, completely soaked and Steve could see that she was staring straight in front of her, eyes filled with fear, and it wasn’t until he called her name for a third time that she turned towards him and whispered, “It came out of nowhere.”

There were tear tracks carving their way down her ashen cheeks, when he ushered her inside, his run forgotten. Once back upstairs, he sat her down at the table, and handed her a steaming mug of tea. He knew enough from talking with Sam and attending some of the VA meetings that she was suffering from PTSD, and that the best thing he could do for her was listen when she was ready to speak. 

After a few moments, he heard her soft voice. “Garbage cans fell over.”

He nodded and waited for her to continue.

“It sounded like the first shot … back...,” she took a deep breath. “It was a routine mission, we had done it a hundred times before. It didn’t feel any different. How did I not notice that something was off?” She gave a self-deprecating laugh. “They died because of me.”

That was a phrase Steve was very familiar with. After Ultron, and the reason behind Tony’s actions, he knew that on some level, the other man could understand her as well.

He cleared his throat. “I can tell you that it wasn’t your fault until I’m blue in the face," he placed his hand on her knee, "and it wasn’t. But you _will_ have to come to understand that and accept that on your own terms. The last mission I had before going in the ice,” she looked up and met his eyes but he quickly looked away, "we boarded the train that Zola was on, the mission was to capture him to put a stop to Red Skull’s madness, learn what his ultimate goal was, and in the midst of that Bucky-“ he stopped and caught his breath. He felt a feather light touch on his hand and looked down to see that Nora had placed her hand on top of his. “Bucky fell to his death, or what I thought at the time was his death. And I look back on all of this now and can’t help but think that it was all my fault. If I would have saved him on that train, he wouldn’t have become the Winter Soldier.”

Nora squeezed his hand. "I've gone to some of the VA meetings." At his shock, she continued, "Natasha told me about your friend, Sam, he's nice. And one of the things he often tells the group is that we have to be patient, that we have to accept and expect mixed feelings. I acknowledge that in _that_ moment, there was very little I could do for my team. The anger comes and so does the heartbreak, and I know you can understand that." How had the tables turned so quickly? He was here to help Nora, and now she was the one comforting him.  "As for Sergeant Barnes, maybe it was the only way he could be with you now. In this time." He picked his head up and she continued, “And maybe he knew, in the places Hydra didn't touch, that he had to survive whatever they did to him because he would have you here for him as well.”

She let go of his hand and rubbed the back of her neck. “And you’re right about what you said, before. I know it wasn't my fault, but sometimes . . .  I hear things or smell things and I’m right back there and all I can do is watch them die."

He nodded and sighed. “I’m here if that ever happens, or even if you just want to talk.”

“Thanks, Steve. I’ll keep that in mind. And the same goes for you, you know. I’m a great listener.”

The moment was dispelled but they both felt lighter for it. He smiled at her. “Well, I’m going to head back out. I’ll see you later.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After their conversation, the pair found that they would happen upon one another throughout the day. A few times Steve would walk in on Nora in the library, and she would be so engrossed in the novel she was reading she wouldn’t notice he was there until an hour later. They would talk about books and movies, adding to his ever growing list, and once he found out that she had an appreciation for art, it was impossible for them to stop.

“My mother loved to paint, and she had such an appreciation for fine arts that almost every weekend when I was a child, and well into my teens, she’d wake me up early and we’d take the train into the city. We’d go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, catch a show, or walk around Central Park or the Guggenheim. I could listen to her talk about the artist or the fragility expressed in brushstrokes for hours.”

Steve smiled at her. “That sounds really nice.”

He got a sad smile in return. “It was. The last time we went was before my last deployment. And after that everything sort of spiraled out of control.”

“You haven’t seen her since the Rebirth?”

She shook her head, shoulders slumping forward. “Fury put them in a safe house, I don’t know where they are. I was too worried that Hydra would go after them to lure me out. I couldn’t risk that.”

Steve couldn’t help but notice how fragile she looked in that moment. Before his Rebirth, he had lost both of his parents. It was because of Bucky that he was able to continue on, and here, this woman has had her whole life turned upside down. 

He was quick to change the subject. The two of them had gotten so comfortable that they didn’t realize how late it got until Tony barged in, called them weirdos for hanging out in the library and demanded that they eat dinner with him.

Nora’s time with Tony on the other hand was easy from the beginning, and he went out of his way to make sure she had everything she would need to feel comfortable in the Tower. He was being uncharacteristically accommodating. Natasha was so shocked by their instant friendship, she asked him about it.

“I built all of you floors in my Tower didn’t I?”

All he got back was a raised auburn brow.

“Fine. I can’t help but feel for her. She hasn’t really lived her life in the last three years. She’s gone from fighting for her life, to running to keep it. Here, she has a place to land her feet.”

Natasha nodded, “Well that’s very big of you Tony.”

“Thank you.” And just as she turned to leave, “Plus I figure the nicer I am the easier it’ll be to get some blood work done.” He gave her his thousand watt smile.

“I should have known.” She walked up to him and pointed him right in the juncture at his shoulder, “it better be voluntarily given, Stark.”

His eyes grew wide, “Of course!”

 

All kidding aside, it was the truth. He was intrigued by this new player in their weird game of battleship. And the two of them got along remarkably well. Even Steve had commented on it. Just last night he found the two of them racing You and DUM-E around the room, both keeled over in their seats, tears streaming down their faces. They made an obstacle course out of the pillows on the couch and empty coffee cups. He couldn’t help but laugh along with them, and he couldn’t even begin to figure out which one was the instigator.  The three of them spent the rest of the night watching Dr. Who, with Tony providing commentary on the atrocious “special effects”.

And that was how Nora spent her first week in the tower: working with Tony to crack the rest of the Quinjet, watching movies with the two of them and talking to Steve about books and art. She mentioned to Natasha that there were moments during the day where she found that she wasn’t thinking or worrying about Hydra, and she wondered if that was wrong.

“You’re always going to carry that guilt around with you, Coop.” When she saw Nora’s shoulders fall she clarified. “You lost your team. They’re going to come to mind throughout the day, and that’s alright. It’s also alright to heal and move on.” She sat next to her on the couch. “There are moments when I want to kill all of them,” she moved her hand around the air, “but I would kill _for_ them and die trying to protect them every second of everyday. And if you tell any of them that, I will make Hydra look like a pack of sugared up puppies.”

The younger woman had to hold her stomach she was laughing so hard.

Natasha clapped her hands together. “Let’s go spar. You haven’t even used the gym yet and I’m dying to beat the crap out of you.”

Nora rolled her eyes but before she could reply Steve’s voice interrupted her, “Who's getting beat up?”

The red head brightened. “I was going to show Nora our gym and give her some black and blues.”

He laughed and rubbed his hands together. “Sounds good. Let’s go.”

Just as they made their way onto the elevator, Natasha got a message from Fury, asking that she report to their prearranged meeting place. “He has some info on Hydra chatter out of New Jersey. I gotta take a rain check. Cap? Step in?”

"Shouldn't I come with you? Fury's keeping me on the sideline, why?"

Natasha was already at the elevator when she turned to the young woman. "Stay here, Nora. There's a reason Fury hasn't wanted you out there yet. We're trying to get all of our information in order first. I wouldn't keep you out."

Just as the doors closed she shouted, "Hurt 'em for me, Tash!" She turned to Steve. "You ready for this?"

The smile he gave Nora was wide and bright, but held the underlying message of “this will not be fun for you”.

Yet, before they could even head off to change, Friday broke through the silence. “Excuse me, Captain Rogers. You asked that I inform you the next time Mr. Stark goes longer than twelve hours without adequate food. We’ve hit that time.”

Steve’ head dropped to his chest and he released a gust of air, “Thank you, Friday.”

Nora couldn’t help but laugh. “He’s like a child. Or an overactive hamster.”

“Those are both appropriate descriptions. Alright, so how about tomorrow, we meet on the floor at 5:30am?”

“See you then, Cap.”

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning came quickly. When his alarm clock went off at 4:30, Steve didn’t want to get up. Since sharing a bed with Tony, he was prone to moments of just wanting to stay in, the other mans body warm and real against his. As he sat up, he looked over at the mop of dark hair on the pillow, the rest of Tony’s body hidden under the blankets. He was pleasantly achy, his body sticky, languid. He took a quick shower, and as he dressed he couldn’t help but wonder at how they got here. The two men couldn’t stand one another in the beginning.

_"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"_

_“You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.”_

But after New York, they found a common ground, discovered that they worked well together and they could learn from one another. It turned into a friendship. They still fought and butt heads, but they were quick to move past it. Steve took to drawing in Tony’s workshop and enjoyed the silent company they both shared. And eventually, they would talk. Tony would open up about his time in the cave, watching Yinsen die in front of him, of the fear he felt when he went into the wormhole. And Steve would share just as much, telling Tony tales of the Brooklyn kid and his friend, how he watched Ersksine die from a Hydra bullet, how he never thought he’d be as scared as he was in that helicarrier going down into the water, until he saw Tony go into space. They were honest, and once they got past all of their bullshit, they joked and laughed. Each man feeling lighter than they ever had before. And then Ultron happened, and Steve couldn’t believe that Tony had reverted back to the man he had met that first day. A cocky, bullheaded son of a bitch who thought that because he was a genius, all of his ideas were foolproof.  He was pissed, there was no escaping that, but he also knew that in some weird Tony Stark way, there was a reason Ultron was created. And he found that out the night on Clint’s farm. He doesn’t know what made Tony kiss him, but standing by the door now and looking at the sleeping man, he was glad he did.

When the elevator pinged and he stepped out, he was surprised to find Nora waiting for him. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her face free of makeup making her look even younger. She had on a black zip-up hoodie and tight workout pants he was sure belonged to Natasha. Nora had two bottles of water on the table, and when she heard Steve walk up behind her she handed him one and gave him a soft, “good morning.”

He smiled back and took the water with a thanks.

“I’m guessing Tony isn’t going to be joining us?”

“He’s not really a morning person. Unless of course he’s worked through the morning.”

Nora raised an eyebrow, so he explained. “He has no concept of time, so he’ll just work until his body shuts down or I tell him to leave.”

“Or go to bed,” she said with a smirk.

Steve blushed and was saved a response from the pinging of the elevator.

“I thought we were going to a gym?”

He opened the door. “We are.”

She walked past him and stood in the entrance with wide eyes and an open mouth. “This is nuts.”

“Yea. He had it built for the team, so he took a lot of things into consideration. I’m sure he could explain it to you in some scientific way but-“

“The weights and bags look to be designed to handle a more than average punch and lift. He built it for you.”

“Well me and Thor, and even he trains with them sometimes in the suit.”

“They’re all calibrated to handle higher levels of speed and force. It’s brilliant.”

“I know.”

The two turned and saw Stark standing in the doorway, a mug of coffee in his hand, still dressed in sweatpants and an ACDC t-shirt, hair spiked in all different directions, sleep still in his eyes. Steve thought he never looked more beautiful.

“Nice of you to join us.”

“I was short a super soldier in bed, it got cold.”

Steve raised his eyebrows and threw his arm in Nora’s direction.

“What? She’s perceptive.”

Nora smiled and laughed. “That’s true, plus you smell like him.”

The two men turned to her, brows furrowed.

She shrugged her shoulders. “Super soldier.”

“Do you have that?," Tony asked.

Steve shook his head. “Smell, no. But my hearing is well above average.”

“Well that’s interesting. We’re going to check that out later. Friday?"

“Noted, boss.”

"Now that I'm curious, what does Captain America smell like, Nora?”

She was seated on the mats stretching, and delivered her response with such a straight face that it had Tony hunched over and laughing, “Of apple pie and sunshine, of course.”

Steve sighed. “You two are not allowed to be alone together.”

Tony chuckled and said, "Let's get this started." Tony asked that she use the punching bags first, to test her level of strength and force and to see if she could break the bags.

“Has anyone broken the bags before?”

Tony peered over at Steve, “The first few months of everyone living here, I had standard equipment, nothing that you see in front of you now. Capzilla here went through 4 bags in the first day. I had the prototype developed that night and it went into production that week. Before the Stark bags were used he went through twenty-six.”

He nodded at the punching bag. “Since then, Steve’s only broken three. So it can be done but not as often or easily.”

Steve looked at their young friend. “Take your best shot.”

She peered over her shoulder at the men, and her mouth curved into a smile. “What do I get if I break it?”

Tony leaned forward, elbows on his knees, fist under his chin. “What would you want?” He waggled his eyebrows at her, and she laughed.

“I’ll keep that in mind. But if I break it-“

“You get my undying admiration,” Tony quickly responded.

“Mine too.”

She wrung out her hands. “Good deal- but if I break more than two bags in a row?”

Tony sat back, “No way. You’ll get tired. The bags are made to make that near impossible and you’re body’s physical output lessens over time. Super soldier or not.”

“But if I can?”

“Alright what do you want?”

“I want to try on a gauntlet of your suit.”

Tony was taken back by the request, and at the same time Steve said, “No, no way.”

“Oh c’mon! It’s not the whole suit. And he’s saying it can’t be done and he’s the smartest person in this room.”

The genius went to respond but Steve held up a hand, “It’s dangerous..”

“It’s fine. Nora, you got yourself a deal.” At Steve’s face, “My Tower, my suit, my rules. Friday, record this and also pull up a real time track of how hard our new friend is hitting.”

“On it, boss.”

Steve stepped back. “Go ahead.”

Up until this point she was still in her zip-up hoodie, and with the long sleeves, she didn’t want anything getting in her way. She walked to the edge of the mat and took it off. She wrapped her slender fingers in tape and then pulled a pair of boxing gloves off the rack. When she turned back to the men she saw they were staring at her.

“What?”

She now stood before them in her tight workout pants and a blue sports bra, ample breasts moving in time with each breath she took. They had an unobstructed view of a slender and strong back and sculpted abdomen. Her backside should be declared a national monument as far as Tony was concerned. He took a glace over at Steve, whose eyes had grown wide.

 _Gonna file_ that _away for a later date._

“Did you look like this before the serum?”

“Tony!”

This time it was Nora who blushed, “Its fine, Steve. And I was in peak physical shape, had to be for the Army. I am however, free of quite a few childhood scars. The serum apparently takes what’s great and-“

“-and makes it better,” Steve finished for her. She nodded her head.

“Well damn. Hit the bag. I need a cold shower.”

Nora did as she was asked and walked to the punching bag, arms limp at her sides, and she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Her first punch was incredible, the vibration created from her knuckles hitting the fabric was felt through the floor but the bag did not break. She continued on, pounding the bag and after three minutes the tell-tale sound of ripping could be heard and with one final kick she sent the bag straight into the wall behind it, sand falling to the floor. Without hesitating she went to the bag next to Steve, and continued on with her assault. Every punch and kick landed on the bag, the vibration reverberating throughout the room, and Tony sat in awe of the report Friday was giving him. Her body did not show signs of slowing down. He couldn’t believe it when he heard the rip again, and the bag fell to the floor, its guts flowing to the mat at her feet.

“Well, shit.”

“Steve, language.”

“I didn’t think you could do it. That’s incredible.”

Nora’s breathing had barely changed but she did have a light sheen of sweat across her forehead, chest and stomach. She undid the gloves and even with the added protection her knuckles were purple and cracked, blood soaking the tape. “It’ll heal in a few hours,” she said in response to their concerned faces. “What did Friday tell you?”

Tony got up from his seat, coffee mug empty at his feet. “You didn't even lag in between bags. It actually seemed as thought your strength stayed level.” 

“Is it like that for you?”

Tony shook his head as Steve answered, “I will eventually start to slow down. Not at a normal human rate, it’ll take longer, but it does happen. I have yet to be able to break two of the Stark bags in one sitting.”

“Could it be a result of you being older? Having the serum in your system for so long that it could have slowed in some respect?”

The two men were intrigued. “It could be. Cap here has been a super soldier for over 76 years. I’m sure there’s some form of destabilization or breakdown in the body. It could do with some research.”

Tony turned to leave and only stopped when he heard Steve’s voice. “Alright, you and me now.”

Steve was crouched in front of Nora, hands it fists, legs spread in a fighting stance.

“Annnddd I think I’ll stay.”

Unwrapping her taped up hands she asked, “Are you sure?”

His nod was her only answer.

“Everything goes?”

He nodded again.

“Are you ready old man,” she winked at Steve.

“C’mon whippersnapper, let’s see what you got.”

 

She wriggled her fingers and brought her chin to her chest. Steve moved around her and she followed, the two of them circled for two minutes and Nora pounced. She took a right swing at Steve which he blocked, but her assault kept coming, left, right, right, left and each he stopped, until she did a sweep of her leg and he went backward to the mat. She was on him in seconds, legs straddling him at the waist and each punch she tried to deliver he blocked with his muscled forearms. He was able to flip her so she was the one being straddled, and each time she tried to push him off the grip of his thighs on the outside of her legs tightened. He had her hands pinned above her head, smirking at her. “It happens to the best of us. The first time I sparred with Natasha she was pinned within six minutes. Friday, how long did this take?”

“Eight minutes, Captain Rogers, but I wouldn’t count her out yet.”

His brief confusion gave Nora the distraction she needed and as she brought her encased hands up to Steve’s chin, she clocked him hard, knocking him backward.

Tony’s loud, “Steve!” was all the super soldier heard. He dragged the back of his hand against his lips, and pulled them away with blood. Nora was breathing heavy, rubbing the bruises that were forming on her wrists from his grip. “Not bad, for an antique.”

She came at him fast and hard but he was already anticipating her moves. He gripped the weight bench behind him and leaned backward, hitting her square in the chest with his feet. He heard the air push out of her lungs but saw that she managed to use the propulsion to move herself into a back flip. When she landed, she was light on her feet and the force still had her sliding backwards a bit on her toes. She was steady, though. Her right hand and knee slowing her down on the floor, the other up and ready for an attack. It looked eerily similar to Iron Man’s three point landing, and Steve took a moment to glance at Tony, who was up and staring at her with unabashed intrigue.

“Look familiar,” the blonde yelled.

“It’s definitely weird,” was all the other man could answer with.

The two fighters charged at one another, and when they met it was all fists, and Steve mirrored her earlier move to take her feet out from under her, but she was quick to recover this time, pushing herself up as Steve intended to pin her. She used her strength to push him backwards and as he hit the floor she was on him in seconds, legs tight around his waist and his arms pinned above his head. Tony thought Steve would be able to break her grip but he was stunned to see that with each move Steve made, she tightened her grip even more. She was holding him so tightly the muscles in her forearms were vibrating with the resistance. Nora leaned forward so their faces were inches apart. The sweat was dripping around his temples, the heat from their bodies enough to power a small town. His chest was heaving and as she leaned forward her hips went with her, and it wasn’t until she heard his sharp intake of breath that she realized he was hard. Her eyes shot up to meet his, and in them she saw that his eyes had darkened, confusion and something else stared back at her. Nora wanted to let him up but they weren’t finished.

“Are you done?”

He licked his lips, a movement she followed with her eyes and nodded. A strained, “yes” was her only response and she quickly got off of him, backing away only noticing Tony behind her because of his clapping.

“Not bad at all Coop, that was pretty impressive. I had Friday record the whole thing so I could watch it later and share it with the team. I’m thinking of making it into a virtual Christmas card.”

Despite her sudden awkwardness, she laughed and took a quick glance over to Steve. He had his back to them and she could see he was taking in deep breaths.

“You okay there, Cap?” Tony went up to him and put his hands on his shoulders.

Steve turned around a moment later and smiled. “All good. She is something, huh? You caught the landing, right?”

Tony ran his thumb over Steve’s lips, taking away some of the blood that had dried along the pink skin. “Yea,” he turned to Nora, “why did you land like that after Steve’s kick?”

“What landing?”

“Friday pull up the video and get us to where Steve knocks Nora with his feet.”

The screen came up and their fight was live. It was amazing to watch the two of them fight, the strength and agility was unlike anything Nora had ever seen and from the look on Steve’s face he was intrigued by it as well. She saw when Steve kicked her, she placed her hand on her ribs and felt that nothing was broken but she sure as shit knew she’d be sore. Watching the screen, she saw what they were talking about and shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s how I landed.”

“Have you done it before?”

“I’m sure I have.”

Tony nodded, “Friday pull up any footage of Iron Man for comparable reference.” There was footage after footage of Iron Man landing in almost an exact replica of the three point land.

She was stunned. “I must have watched footage from New York or something, and the style must have stayed with me. It felt like my best option for landing and not falling backward in a vulnerable position. I used the momentum.”

The two men looked back at her. She remembered what happened on the mat and hastened to grab her stuff. “Well this was great fun. I’m going to go and shower…Thanks Tony.” She let her eyes wander over to Steve’s. “Cap.”

“Nora.”

When she left Tony clapped his hands together. “I have to tell you that was one hell of a show. You two together, it was a sight to see. I mean a sight to see.”

Steve was quiet as they walked to the door.

“Hey. You alright? Did she hurt you?”

“Nothing I can’t take. It was a surprise to say the least.”

Tony pushed him into the elevator and as the door closed he was pressed up against Steve, hands tangling in his hair, hand coming to rest on the swell of his ass. “You need a shower.”

Steve smiled and ran his hand through Tony’s hair and down his back, only coming to rest on his hips, pulling him forward. “Get my back?”

Tony smiled, wickedly, his hand coming up to cup Steve through his pants. “And your front.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks allowed them to form a routine. Natasha would come and go while she was working with Fury and a few other former S.H.I.E.L.D agents, tracking down Hydra and sorting through the data they’d collected over the last few months. Teams had been to Turkey, Jaipur, Colorado, Vancouver and New Jersey, and in each one they extracted Hydra agents and burned bases to the ground. In the news, it was cited as a rash of environmental groups targeting facilities that emitted high levels of carbon gases- no one was the wiser. Nora had been told that during a few interrogation’s (although there was probably very little talking when Natasha was involved), it had come out that Pierce had ordered Nora’s elimination, and that upon his release from the hospital, Rumlow was the one in charge of following through with that order. They didn’t have any solid information on his whereabouts, and as per usual, Nora was instructed to keep a low profile.

It felt good to be working with Natasha, and with Fury's temporary base stationed in New York, it allowed the two women to see more of each other. The times where they were both in the Tower, they would spar (an event that Tony and Steve never missed), make tea and go on the roof to talk, or venture out into Manhattan to keep Nora from getting stir crazy. Their last trip out resulted in an impromptu shopping spree. When she came back with designer bags Tony asked if she would put on a fashion show for them. He still has the bruise from where she punched him in the shoulder. Nora enjoyed spending time with Tony, she found no tension in their friendship. The two of them would look over the Iron Man suits and discuss “sciency things” as Steve put it. She cracked another layer of the firewall on the Quinjet and with each dance of her fingers across the keys, she could tell that Tony felt that much more hopeful about finding his wayward friend. He let her wear the gauntlet, against Steve’s protests and she was a natural at it. She did initially blow a hole in the floor next to You and DUM-E, but after learning the physics behind the armor, she was able to blast a quarter at 2 miles away. They would laugh and joke and Tony would flirt, but it was never awkward. Nora found both men attractive, they were superheroes so it was practically in their job description, but she was attracted to them as Tony and Steve, not as Iron Man and Captain America.

It was this growing attraction that made it difficult to be alone around both men. She didn’t want to get in the middle of Tony and Steve's relationship, didn’t want to cause any problems. She could see how happy they were when she’d happen upon them in the kitchen sharing a meal, curled up on the couch watching a movie to keep up with Steve’s 21st century education, or down in the lab. And even though she never heard them say it, she knew they had fallen for one another.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Steve could tell that there was something going on with Nora. She declined any offer to spar after their first encounter, but the two would still work out together. Sometimes he would spot her, and on a few occasions, they would box. They talked, and it was easy, but there was the underlying memory of what occurred on the mat. Steve didn’t know what to make of it. He hadn’t been attracted to a woman in over 70 years, and to have such a primal and immediate response was shocking. He remembered the first time he met Natasha. He found her to be attractive, and her no nonsense demeanor and strength definitely played into that attraction. But as he got to know her, he valued her friendship too much to ever pursue anything further. It was different with Nora, and he didn’t know if it was because she was strong (and beautiful), or the heat of the fight.  And then there was Tony. He was falling for the eccentric engineer quickly, could feel it these past few weeks. And their physical attraction was unlike anything Steve ever experienced. Thinking about it now as he was bench pressing brought up another pressing matter. He could feel himself harden, his pants rubbing against his swollen dick with each press of the weights. Tony was beautiful in bed. When Steve was sheathed all the way inside of him, his hips rolling, placing him even deeper, he would watch as Tony’s eyes closed, his nostrils flare and his mouth would open, with no sound but the occasional gasping of air, or Steve’s name between his lips.

That’s why this attraction to Nora was unexpected. And it wasn’t just the one time either. He literally ran into her as she was coming off the elevator this morning. She was slick with sweat, her hair escaped its tie and fell in damp curls around her face. She was dressed in another sports bra, this one neon pink, and black running shorts. Her legs were long and lean, and his mind went back to how they felt over his lap. Her pink lips were slightly parted, taking in what seemed to be much needed air. As they collided her hands came up to rest against his chest, and his hands found their way to her waist, keeping her steady.

“Shit, I’m sorry Steve.”

He stepped back a little, hands still hanging loose on her hips, “Its fine. I didn’t even budge.”

Her laugh and their breathing was the only sound in the room. Nora was the first to pull back. “Well I'm in dire need of a shower and I don’t want to keep you.”

Steve’s hands slide from her waist. “Did you use the gym?”

“No, I went for a run. It’s early enough, no one even noticed me.”

He took one last look at her and stepped onto the elevator. “See you later.”

“Yep.”

 

He dropped the weight and stood up. Between the two of them, he needed a cold shower.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tony was on a phone call with Natasha and Fury. They all agreed that Nora was still safe at the Tower, the reports of Hydra agents in the states kept them busy, but they were certain that none of the teams they took down had Nora’s location in their sights.

“I know it’s been a month, Stark, and I thank you for letting her stay there. I can’t help but feel responsible for all of this. I trusted Pierce, didn’t think he’d use her like he planned.”

“Not a problem, Fury. She’s been a big help with things around here,” (he looked straight at Natasha so she knew he meant the Quinjet), “and it’s been great to watch her beat the crap out of Cap and she’s let me run some tests so we can better understand why she’s more super in some areas than Steve.”

“Sounds like a party,” Natasha drawled. “Let her know I’ll be by on Wednesday, and I was asked by Pepper to remind you about the Maria Stark dinner on Friday."

 “Um, why do you talk to Pepper?” His fingers thrummed against his chest. “Do you have a secret redhead society meeting and discuss little old me? And I’m not going to that thing.” He pointed his finger at her and swiveled away from her in his chair. 

“We’re friends, Tony. Plus, she’s shared the secret behind her ability to deal with you and not kill you. It’s been beneficial, you should thank her.” He huffed and she narrowed her eyes at him. “And you have to go. This was planned months ago, and we need all the positive publicity we can get after…” she trailed off.

He conceded. “Fine, but I’m bringing Steve with me. He’ll keep the sharks away.”

She laughed. “Yea, they’ll all bother him instead of you.”

He snapped his hands and pointed at the screen. “Exactly. See you in two days, Romanov.”

As he sat back down in his office he realized how true his statement was to Fury. He didn’t mind having Nora here and she was a fantastic help. He’d actually grown quite fond of her. She’s funny and sarcastic, she can make Cap blush, gets Tony’s jokes and understands what he’s saying when he gets into one of his science tirades.  Plus, she was beautiful. It was hard to not notice. She smelled like fresh air and lavender and she has a figure that often had his hands itching to reach out and touch her. He knows he should mention it to Steve, but he’s noticed that in the last few weeks the two super soldiers have been a bit awkward around one another. It started after their spar and Tony was quick to work out that Steve might have had an unexpected reaction to the young woman pinning him down to the mat. He never brought it up, and it didn’t bother Tony, it was biology mixed with a lot of “duh”. She’s a freaking super soldier, gorgeous and brilliant. If Steve hadn’t reacted like that he would have been concerned. But now, their odd tension combined with Tony’s growing attraction to Nora, only proved that he and Steve were due for an honest conversation.

“Oh, boy.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Unfortunately, that conversation took a back seat for a few days. Steve received an unexpected call from the New Avengers facility. There was a new addition to the group that Fury asked Steve to vet and he would spend the next three days upstate administering physical exams, overseeing psychological tests and catching up with Sam.

“Antman?” Tony asked. “What the hell kind of name is that?”

A deep laugh came from the closet, and Steve emerged holding a dark blue duffel bag, some shirts and khakis in his hands. “That’s what I said, but I guess we all can’t be “Iron Man”, huh?”

“It’s still a ridiculous name. This is the guy that beat the crap out of Sam? Poor little bird.”

Steve nodded. “Don’t let him hear you say that. He doesn’t even know I know!” He carefully folded each shirt, placing them in the duffel bag. “Natasha found out from Rhodes. The security footage was impressive.” He left to get his toiletry bag, and missed Tony dart around the bed.

“I still don’t understand why you have to go. Can’t Fury just do this himself?”

“He has a lot going on with Nora.” He went to place the smaller bag in with his clothes and was surprised to find the duffel much lighter than a few minutes ago. “Tony? You can’t keep taking things out while I’m packing. I _have_ to go.”

He reached behind Tony and gathered the clothes the other man had taken hostage, and on his way back up, Steve wrapped his hand around Tony's neck and brought him forward, giving him a light kiss.

“Well, if you keep doing that I’ll never let you leave.”

Steve smiled. “I’ll be back in a few days. You’ll be fine with Nora.” He zipped up the bag, “No fires, no explosives, no biochemicals, and nothing sharp.”

Tony scoffed at him. “That means I can’t do anything. Each activity you listed is an integral part of my work.” At Steve’s face he gave in, “Alright. Maybe not the biochemicals but everything else!”

 

After saying goodbye to Steve, Tony went to his workshop, hell bent on making sure he was occupied for the next three days. The moment he stepped off the elevator he heard the music and as he walked up to the glass doors, he saw Nora at the computer console, three screens filled up with code.

 

_Oh my!_

_Feels just like I don't try_

_Looks so good I might die_

_All I know is everybody loves me_

 

He was just to the back of her chair when she spoke. “This could be your theme song.” She stopped her typing to look over her shoulder. “Steve gone?”

He nodded and said, “Well, everybody does love me.” She rolled her eyes. “Well, the people who matter love me!” She laughed as he pulled up a chair next to her. “How long have you been working on this?”

“Umm, I'm not sure. Friday?"

"Ms. Cooper has been actively working on the Quinjet code for the last two hours and forty-two minutes."

"That long. I’m pretty sure I’m almost through. Should be a few more hours. I was thinking that when I break it-“

“Let’s see.” He coughed under his breath.

“ _when_ I break it, we should send Dr. Banner a message. You can’t go flying in there without a plan and demand he come home.”

He raised his shoulders and said, “Uh, that’s exactly what I was going to do.”

“That's my point. He left for a reason, Tony. You have to respect that, at least to some extent. Let’s reach out to him. There’s got to be a Stark Phone on that thing and I’m sure Dr. Banner knows that. You can leave him a message. Let him know you’re worried, hope that he’s safe and that you’ll be waiting to hear from him. When _he's_ ready. ”

Tony sighed and put his head in his hands. “Can’t I just don the suit and go grab him from whatever Isle of the needy he’s on?”

She sighed. “Sure. And risk a Code Green and then send him further away. Genius plan.” The “dumbass” was implied.

“You know, you’re hot when you’re exhibiting genius tendencies while simultaneously putting me in my place. Cap should be worried.”

The corner of her mouth lifted. “Don’t you have something you could be blowing up?”

Tony jumped out of his seat and threw his arms in the air. “Cap said no, but since you encouraged, I can always blame any property damage on you!”

“Sounds good. Just keep it away from me.”

 

Six hours. They had been working on their individual projects for six hours. Occasionally, Nora would get up to stretch her legs and grab some food, which she would force upon Tony, and he would hover over her shoulders watching the code stream along a black screen until she picked up a welding torch and handed it to him (he was gone for another two hours).

He was working on new widow bites for Natasha, when he heard the high pitched scream come from across the room. Running over to where Nora was, he saw she was jumping up and down. “I did it! I got through!” She pointed to the screen which now featured the Stark Industries logo and coordinates to the Quinjet’s last location.

It had taken them well over eight months to crack the security system, and Tony knew in that moment that if it weren’t for Nora, they may never have found Bruce. He closed his eyes and started to laugh, running a hand through his hair.

“Son of a bitch.”

When he looked back at Nora he couldn’t do anything but grab her in a tight hug. Her arms immediately found their way around him, and she heard him whisper, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

She pulled back, her arms still under his, hands resting along either side of his rib cage. “Tony it’s the least I could do for everything you and Steve have done for me.”

There were tears in the man’s eyes and she was taken back by this sudden show of emotion. “You didn’t _have_ to do it.” His hands squeezed her shoulders, and he pulled her forward, their mouths meeting halfway.

Their heads tilted in their respective directions, and Tony could feel her soft lips opening up for him. In response, he brought his right hand to the small of her back and pushed her forward, while the other tangled in the long hair. Nora’s hands clenched in the fabric of his Clash shirt, and it wasn’t until she felt his tongue slide against hers that she tensed up. She pushed him back causing him to stumble at the unexpected force and reaction.

She brought her hand up to her lips. “I’m sorry, Tony.”

“Um, I’m pretty sure I was the one that kissed you.”’

Her eyes snapped up to his. “Alright. Semantics, but I kissed you back.”

His smile was soft. “Yes you did.”

She took a step away from him. “I- I have to go. The Quinjet is unlocked and you can contact Dr. Banner. I’m going to go out for a bit.”

“Nora-“

“No. Please. I just need to go.”

And she was up the stairs before he could say another word.

Now he was definitely going to have to talk to Steve.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 That was two days ago, and when Steve returned, Tony was in a meeting. Once he was alerted to Steve’s arrival, he ran out on the board citing “Superhero business of epic proportions”. Since his encounter with Nora, he formulated a plan. He knew that something had gone on with the super soldiers after their initial spar and even after there were times when he would walk in on Steve and find him red faced and worked up. Those instances usually resulted in Tony getting fucked against a wall, and a morning after of feeling beautifully wrecked. And his recent actions just confirmed that the two of them happened to have an attraction to the young woman. 

 As he entered their room, Tony was pleased to find Steve just coming out of the shower. The steam swirled above their heads.  

“Well, hello soldier.”

Steve laughed as he towel dried his hair, the blonde pieces sticking up, giving him a roguish quality one didn’t usually see on the Captain. Tony ran his hands through the golden strands. “How was Antman and the rest of the children?”

“Scott Lang, and he’s interesting. It’s more the suit than any superpowers, but he got along with everyone and passed the exams. Do you know a man named Hank Pym? And why are you up this early?” He looked at the clock and it read 10:17am. Tony was usually asleep still after being dragged from his workshop, or already in the lab toiling away on some project.

“I had a meeting this morning for SI. And yea, Pym worked with my dad and S.H.I.E.L.D. He’s brilliant but he doesn’t get out much. Although I guess after last month’s encounter that’s no longer true.”

"True," Steve said.  “Clint came to visit. He and Natasha scared the new kids,” he chuckled, “it was good to have them back. You should come and visit. We’ll try and see if we can get in touch with Thor and maybe pin the Old Avengers against the New ones.”

Tony scoffed, “Old? We’re not old! You’re old. I’m in my prime.” Steve shook his head and swatted Tony on his shoulder, but the engineer continued, “It wouldn’t be a bad idea, though. It’d be good to kick their asses.” Steve laughed. “How was Clint?”

“He was great. He definitely had them all ducking and weaving. He and Sam hit it off.”

Tony sat on the mattress. “Well, birds of a feather…” he waved his hand dismissively.

“Tony.”

But the other man had something else on his mind.  He kissed Steve roughly, and ran his hands along the exposed flesh. “I thought we could go to lunch, maybe make a day?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Why does something have to be wrong, why can’t I just want to have lunch with you?”

“You hate venturing outside. I’m pretty sure you’re a vampire and actually hate sunlight.”

Tony laughed. “I love sunlight. I just hate people and their pictures and them coming up to us when we’re trying to have a date.”

“Well, I’d love to have lunch with you. I missed you.”

“Missed you too, and we can get Tristan’s. But there is something I have to tell you.” He maneuvered Steve to sit on the bed, but instead of sitting next to him, Tony paced in front of Steve.

“Tony? You’re scaring the shit out of me. Are you hurt? Did something happen?" When Tony didn’t answer, Steve stood up and placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders, effectively keeping him from moving. “Talk, Tony. Now. Use your words.” He used his Cap voice and it seemed to work.

“So, ah, everything is fine. No bodily injuries, and actually Nora cracked the stealth code to the Quinjet. I’m going to reach out to Bruce-“

“Slowly, Tony.”

“I know that! Why does everyone think I’m just going to bully him into coming back?”

Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Alright. You’re right. I would. It’s what I want to do but Nora talked me out of it, too.”

Steve breathed a sigh of relief. He felt any and all tension leave him, once he knew that Tony was alright.  And he was ecstatic that they could finally contact Bruce. He was worried about him, and Steve knew that it meant the world to Tony to know where his friend was.

“So what was it you wanted to tell me?’

Tony took a deep breath. “IkissedNoraandshekissedmeback.”

Steve blinked at him and didn’t say or do anything for a few seconds. Tony took a step back.

“What was that, I think I missed it?”

“I kissed Nora and she kissed me back. It was in the heat of the moment. She had just cracked the final firewall and I knew that we had Bruce! I mean after months, and my first instinct-“

“was to kiss her?”

Tony stopped. “I mean maybe not to kiss her, but to thank her, and I was so happy that it just happened.”

Steve sat back down on the bed, and Tony ran to his side, the bed dipping below both their weight. Tony took Steve’s hand in his. “Use your words, sweetcheeks. I need to know if I’m gonna have to call the armor.”

It was Steve’s turn to take a breath, and when he exhaled he turned to look at Tony. “I don’t know what to say. Maybe I’m a little upset-“ and just as Tony went to speak, Steve held up his hand. “- I think I’m just upset that you kissed her first.”

The other man looked at him with wide eyes. Tony’s mouth formed a small “o” and he just stared at Steve.

“Tony?” He waved his hands in front of Tony’s face. “Tony?” He mumbled, “I think I broke him.”

After a minute, Tony blink in rapid succession and lunged for Steve. “I KNEW IT!”

Steve blushed and placed his hands just above the curve of Tony’s ass. “Don’t you think we should talk about this?”

“After this,” and Tony grabbed a corner of the towel wrapped around Steve’s waist and found Steve’s cock. It was halfway hard, and Tony gently brought his hand from shaft to tip, thumb splaying over the drop of precum that sprouted from its head. Steve let out a strained, “Tony,” but the cocky bastard was already on his knees. He didn’t even tease Steve, but took all of him in his mouth, until the head was stopped by the back of his throat. Steve took a fistful of Tony’s hair in his hand and rubbed his thumb along the underside of his jaw. The other man hummed, and it was a sound that vibrated along Steve’s dick. When Tony released him, he started talking while his hand worked back and forth.  

Steve’s breathing faltered. “We should talk first, Tony.”

Tony dragged his tongue against the sensitive slit and Steve jerked his hips forward. “I think you should tell me what you’ve discovered about your intentions towards our sexy super soldier.”

“I ca-can’t right now.”

“Oh, I thought you could multitask,” the pout was obvious in his voice, “I could stop right now.”

“No. No don’t,” he growled.

He kept up his pace with his hand. “What happened?”

Steve took a breath and leaned into the mattress. “I don’t think now is the time, Ton-“ he stopped when Tony pumped him faster, his head dipping down to take Steve’s balls in his mouth.

“Want to try that again, Capitano?”

Steve opened his eyes to look down at Tony, and the man was pleased to see those azure eyes blown black. “When we sparred I..,” he stopped to moan when Tony took him deep, “shit, I reacted to her pinning me down.” His hands were in the dark locks fisting hair and letting him go with each drag of Tony’s tongue.

“She made your cock hard when she had her super soldier thighs wrapped around your lap. It makes sense. She’s strong and bested you. She’s pretty fucking hot, and considering you’re like a walking Roman statue, do you think she was wet from getting thrown around the room by you?”

The sound that released from Steve was carnal. He was so close, Tony could feel it. His breathing was erratic and he heard a soft “fuck” when Tony finished speaking.  “It was unexpected but you didn’t hate it. And I’m thinking it’s happened since then, am I right?”

Steve nodded. “Yes.”

His hand sped up, and he could see Steve’s hips working in time to match each stroke and twist of his fingers, his eyes were squeezed shut, tongue coming out to wet his lips. He took Steve fully into his mouth and sucked until he hollowed out his cheeks. The other man came with a shout of “Tony!” on his lips, white ribbon filling Tony’s mouth and him swallowing it all.

When he calmed down, Tony handed him the towel to clean himself up.

Steve sat next to him on the bed, a reddish tinge to his cheeks, he looked embarrassed. “I wanted to tell you but I didn’t know what it was. I haven’t been attracted to a woman in decades, and it was just-“

“Unexpected.”

“Yea.”

“Well that was hot, and you shouldn’t be embarrassed.”

Steve looked confused so Tony grabbed his hand and placed it over the bulge in his jeans. The super soldier’s eyebrows skyrocketed when Tony said, “Me too.”

“I mean, I guess the kissing was an obvious sign.” He rubbed his hands down his face. “What do we do?”

A sly smirk graced Tony’s features. “I say we take care of this, have a chat and go find our guest.”

Steve’s hands were already undoing the button on his jeans before he finished his sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that is playing while Nora is working is Everybody Loves Me by OneRepublic. Great song and TOTALLY reminds me of Tony Stark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded two chapters today because there was so much going on and I hated to separate them and make you wait. But, I've been so focused on staying up to date and not making the wait too long, that I will have to take some time to get ahead of this. This should hold you over!

It was while laying tangled in sheets, sweat cooling on their skin, that they discussed their unusual problem.

Both men admitted to not only being physically attracted to Nora, but they had come to care for her.

“She’s only been here a little over a month, I just don’t understand how this happened so quickly,” Steve said.

Tony sighed. “I don’t want to sound all philosophical here, but it just happens. I mean, I couldn’t stand you when I met you. If Barton hadn't blown up the helicarrier, I would have put on my suit and beat the crap out of you.” Steve chuckled beside him as he continued, “and now I mean look at us. We go out on dates-”

“well, we try…”

 “-and you make sure I eat and shower and I spar with you not for my health but because you’re hot when you’re all sweaty and I love you. So, shit just happens. No one expects it. You never see it coming.”  

Steve stopped breathing and Tony just kept rambling on. It wasn’t until Steve took him by the shoulders and kissed him that Tony stopped. “What just happened? What did I say? I’ll say it again.”

“You said you love me.”

Tony pulled back a bit and looked into Steve’s blue eyes. He ducked his chin and closed his eyes, and before he could say anything, Steve hooked his finger under Tony’s chin and placed a soft kiss to his mouth.  “Yea, I guess I did. See? Perfect example- things happen without being planned. What do you have to say for yourself, solider?”

The smile Steve gave him was stunning. It was all teeth, and made his eyes crinkle around the corners; it should be showcased in the Louvre. The happiness behind that smile made Tony feel warm inside and full, like maybe he was good enough. That he deserved to be happy. It was Steve’s next words that made his chest burst.

“I love you, Tony.”

They were in bed for another two hours. There was no talking for quite some time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Get out of bed, take two._

After their declarations, they were able to continue the conversation about Nora. Steve just didn’t understand how it would work.

“We’re not normal people, Steve, so an unconventional relationship by other people’s standards, would be normal for us. Look, I love you and I’ve come to care for her. And I know the same goes for you.”

A gentle hum was all he got back as a response.

“It would be the three of us. But I want you to know, that you and me, this is it forever, ok?”

“My idea exactly.” He kissed Tony and realized something. “What if she doesn’t feel the same way. I mean, has she given you any indication that she may be attracted to us?”

He leaned up in bed. “Um, hello? She did kiss me back!”

“True, but she could have just been caught up in the moment. Or being polite.”

“That’s great for the self-esteem, Spangles.” He jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. “Wanna try an experiment?” Tony’s eyebrows bounced up and down.

 

Once they made it out of their bedroom, Steve asked Friday where Nora was.

“Captain Rogers, Ms. Cooper is up on the roof, she’s been up there for the last three hours.”

They got on the elevator and pushed R. “Is she alright?”

“Quite, Sir. She has been reading and has had a full meal and some fruit since arriving.”

Steve nodded his head. When the doors opened to the roof Tony turned to his boyfriend and kissed him gently. “We’re superheroes, I mean look at us. How could she not want to get with this,” he splayed his hands over his stomach and ass.

“Good question, maybe I’ll think over that as well.”

“Snarky, Cap. Snarky.”

 

Friday informed them that Nora had been reading but she neglected to tell them that the young woman had also been swimming and was currently lounging on a pool raft in a black, two piece bikini.

“Well, hell.”

Tony looked over at Steve. “You think if we just both jump her she’ll go along with it? Because I don’t know if I can sit out here with her like that.”

Steve took a deep breath, and repeated Tony’s earlier words. “We’re superheroes. We got this.” He cleared his throat as they neared the pool.

Nora picked up her head at the sound of their approaching. “Hey Steve, Tony.” She smiled brightly at the men.  “Great pool, Stark.”

“Yea, the view isn’t terrible.”

Steve swatted his shoulder. “We didn’t mean to bother you, it’s just that we were going to order dinner in tonight and maybe watch a movie. I have a list a mile long.”

Tony swung his head around, and mouthed, ‘ _We are? We did?’_

The roll of Steve’s eyes told him to go with it.

“Um sure, what were you getting?”

“Whatever you want. Cappycake here will eat anything.”

They had moved closer to the pool, and Steve could see the slight sunburn along her shoulders, smell the sun tan lotion.

“Ok. Gimme a second.”

With that she slipped off the pool float and swam to the ladder. As she pulled herself up the two men had a view of her bathing suit clad ass, and watched in fascination as the water from her long hair flowed down her toned back and over her plump backside. When she turned around to face them, the view was even better. Water cascaded from her head and streamed between the valley of her breasts.

She lifted a towel from a nearby chair and started to wring out her hair. “Do you guys have a place in mind or…?”

Steve regained control of his mental faculties first. “Lombardi’s. Italian food.”

She smiled. “Great. I love Italian.”

Tony’s eyebrows practically flew off his forehead, but she went on, “I’m going to shower first. Can I give you my order now?” At their nods she continued, “Eggplant parmigiana, linguine and a house salad if they can.”

Tony nodded. “Got it.”  

She walked right up to him and placed her hand on his cheek. “Thanks, Tony.” She smiled at Steve on her way past him.

Just as she was about to walk through the doors, she turned around towel loose in her hand. “Are we having dessert?”

Tony smiled, it was adorable to watch Steve blush. “Uh, yea I guess we can order something for dessert.”

She nodded. “Alright. Anything with whipped cream.”

It was Tony’s turn to blush. “Yea. Ok. Ok. Yea.”

“See you two around 7? Welcome back, Steve.” And she was in the elevator before they could respond.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all decided to have dinner in the living room, tin tops, napkins, and bottles of English beer covered the table. The three of them were seated on the couch, with Nora in between the two men. Considering it was just the three of them in the Tower (Natasha was coming tomorrow morning), she thought that _Some Like it Hot_   was the perfect choice for their evening movie. They were full and pleasantly buzzed (or as close to buzzed as super soldiers could get), and Nora found herself to be warm, tucked between the two superheroes. She caught herself staring at Steve and she was excited to see his face light up when the movie had started. It was in black and white, had old school movie stars, and wasn’t vulgar or overly violent. Steve was relaxed, and laughed easily, and Nora had found her stomach tightening every time he called Marilyn Monroe a “dame”. Tony on the other hand couldn’t stop laughing at the men’s antics, and she told him that he reminded her of Tony Curtis.

“It’s just the name isn’t it?”

She shook her head and laughed. “No. He’s an attractive man, and you can tell he’s the brains behind this ridiculous adventure.”

“Yea, but it works.”

Steve chimed in. “Gotta love the smart guy.”

“Truer words, Cap!”

It was sometime later that Nora started to doze off, and soon Steve felt her head fall against his shoulder.

“Tony,” he whispered.

When the other man looked at him the corner of his mouth lifted at the sight. Nora had changed after her shower into black pajama pants with a red stripe down each leg, and a v-neck t-shirt. Her hair was still damp and Tony could smell her shampoo: apples.

“Should we just leave her here?”

“No,” Tony whispered back, “let’s put her to bed and then we can go to bed.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Should I just,” he lifted his hands palm up, back and forth.

“You can carry her. Super soldier, remember?”

The blonde sighed, and gently shifted on the couch, allowing the sleeping woman’s head to fall against the cushions. It wasn’t until he stood that Tony came over to him, and placed a firm kiss to his mouth.

“Get her to bed, and then you come to bed. That’s an order, soldier.”

Steve’s eyes fluttered shut and he could feel the familiar tension building in his stomach. “Clean up first, Joe.”

Tony’s eyes twinkled, and replied, “I make no promises, Jerry,” as he began to pick up the bottles.

As he shifted back and forth on the balls of his feet, Steve contemplated the best way to pick Nora up. From the sound of her deep breaths he knew she was definitely asleep, but he didn’t want to take a chance that he’d wake her up and startle her- he knew from personal experience her punches hurt.  Deciding it was now or never, he bent down and placed his right arm around her shoulder blades and his left under her knees. He was surprised at how light she was and even more so when he remembered how much strength she had. It made him think of Natasha and he could understand how the two women were friends. They had common ground: their strength, and the fact that most people underestimated them. He moved around the couch and went to the elevator, and just as he opened his mouth he heard Tony’s deep voice from behind him. “Friday, please take Steve to Nora’s floor.”

Steve looked back at him with grateful eyes, and as the elevator pinged its arrival Friday dimmed the lights in the lift. Once he was facing the open doors Steve whispered, “I’ll be to bed in a bit.”

Tony gave a thumbs up.

 Walking out on to Natasha’s floor (which was where Nora was bunking) was a bit disorienting for Steve. He had only been up here a few times, and each time he was amazed at the detail Tony incorporated into Natasha’s living quarters. The floor plan was open, meant to provide the feel of unobstructed space, and air. There was a zen garden at the far corner of the living room, adorned with plants that didn't need constant care. There was the soothing sound of trickling water from a small waterfall, and it immediately put Steve at ease. The walls were earthy colors, eggplant and hunter green with sand colored trim. He felt awkward walking into her bedroom, but silently thanked Friday for dimming the lights enough so that he could make it to the bed, but not intrude on Natasha’s private chamber.

He was able to maneuver his arm so that he could hold Nora with one hand while the freed arm pulled down the covers. He had just gotten her in bed when the v of her shirt shifted, and his eyes caught the slight rippling of a circular scar to the right of her heart. He reached out and with his forefinger gently traced the scar. Nora’s sleep heavy voice shook him out of his reverie. “No one knows why I have the scar. The serum is supposed to make you perfect, but I like it. It reminds me of what I’ve survived. I have a matching one on my back, though it’s much fainter.”

Their eyes met and he was struck at how green hers were, and as he stared, his finger resumed its caress. “They tell a story,” he said and he could feel her nod so he went on. “Tony has a similar scar on his chest.”

Head still heavy with sleep, Nora’s eyes scrunched in confusion, so he answered, “arc reactor.”

“MMhmm..”

“You two match.”

She quietly chuckled. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice it earlier. You were staring hard enough.”

At that Steve pulled his hand away and stood up a bit, but as he pulled back, she leaned forward and caught his lips in a chaste kiss. Her hand had come up to cradle his cheek like she had done to Tony earlier, but Steve kept his hands at his sides. When they separated, it was Steve’s turn to look confused. Nora smiled and leaned in again, and her intention was clear. When Steve took a breath in, she slipped her tongue between his lips and it was then his hands decided to move. One came up to rest in her hair, fusing their mouths together and the other fell to her forearm, his thumb gently caressing the soft skin there. Her hand was still against his cheek but the other now rested against his chest, moving with the rise and fall of his quick breaths. When breathing became a problem they stopped.

“Where did that come from?”

He could swear that in the dim glow of the room he could see her blush. “It’s been there.”

Such a short answer but not simple in the slightest. Steve went to ask her what she meant, but she moved forward again, their faces inches apart. “Give this to Tony for me,” she whispered, voice thick with sleep and something else. And she leaned back in to kiss him, tongue dancing with his. It was quick this time.

Nora fell back to the bed with a smile on her face.

“G’night Steve.”

“Night, Nora.”

Friday shut the lights as the door clicked shut behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The kudos and comments are gifts, when I'm sitting here thinking this sucks. I really love Tony and Steve as characters and Nora has come to be special to me as well. I hope you'll come to love their story as much as I have. 
> 
> *Joe and Jerry were the characters names in Some Like it Hot.


	6. Chapter 6

When Steve made it back to their room he found Tony in bed, chest bare, fiddling with something on his Stark Pad. He didn’t even look up when the other man entered the room, and it wasn’t until the soldier’s figure blocked out the light that Tony looked up. Steve’s face was flushed and his lips were swollen. Tony’s brows burrowed as he placed the pad down on the bed, but before he could ask anything, Steve leaned forward and kissed him. The brunette was caught off guard but quickly brought his hands up to cradle Steve’s face, which encouraged the blonde to probe Tony’s mouth with his tongue. After a few seconds they broke away.

“Well, I should have you put women to bed more often.”

The dip in the bed signaled the only sign that Steve moved. He brushed some of Tony’s hair off his forehead and sighed. “That wasn’t from me. That was from Nora.”

Tony’s eyes grew wide and dark. “I don’t know if I understood the message, can you give it to me again?”

Steve smiled and kissed Tony with just as much fervor as before.

“Great gift. She’s good.” There was a lazy laugh from Steve as Tony asked, “how did she come to give you this gift for me?”

The blush that blossomed across Steve’s cheeks was adorable. Tony nodded and snuggled deeper into the covers. He looked like a teenage girl at a slumber party. “Tell me everything.” And Steve did, from how she woke up to him touching her chest (“Impressive for an old guy, Cap.”), to her leaning in to kiss him first and then a second time, and then the third time with distinct instructions to give it to Tony. The one piece of information that surprisingly seemed to stick with Tony, was the scar.

He rubbed at his goatee. “The serum should have prevented any scaring. As it healed, the skin should have gone back, good as new. I’ve seen it enough times with you and it’s in my father’s papers.”

“She said the same thing, but she likes it. I told her it reminded me of you.”

Tony rubbed absently at his chest, where the arc reactor used to be. He could feel a circular puckering of his own. “It’s weird how we didn’t notice that before. I mean, she was in a bikini for Christ’s sake. She was basically naked.”

Steve leaned in and pecked him on the mouth. “She said the same thing. Seemed a little disappointed that we didn’t pay more attention.”

“Well, my attention was on that ass, and those legs.”

Steve groaned and fell back against the pillows. “This has to be a good sign, right? I mean she kissed me. Us. Well me for us.”

“My head hurts to think about the logistics,” Tony replied, “but, yea, I think this is a good sign.”

Steve laid his body over Tony’s. “We’ll talk to her about it tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.”

 

  Nora was up before the sun on Wednesday morning. She sat cross legged on the floor next to the wide windows on the communal floor, a mug of mint tea in her hand, an untouched apple in her lap. This was her favorite time of the day. The world was just waking up, the sunrise a stretch to start the day, and she would normally find comfort in its simple routine but not today. Today she felt like an idiot and confused. _Why did she kiss Steve_? She shook her head to loosen her thoughts. She knew _why_ she kissed Steve, he’s a beautiful man, inside and out. But that on top of kissing Tony a few days earlier! What was she thinking? The last month and a half had her on shaky ground and she was excited to see Natasha. She’d take her mind off of the two sleeping men only a few floors above her. Glancing at the clock she saw it was half past four. It was time.

 

After her morning workout and shower, she had packed her bag and was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Natasha. It was a little after ten, and thanks to Friday, she knew that Steve was down in the gym working out, and Tony had last been seen in his lab. She was seated at the kitchen table, head cradled in her right hand, the other tracing the rim of her mug. The super soldier didn’t even hear Tony come in. As he turned the corner he stopped and took in the sight of the young woman. He could see she was dressed in a blue ribbed tank top, and had dark skinny jeans on, and shoes that looked incredibly painful to wear. She was going out, but where?

“It smells like a garden in here.”

His deep voice shook her from her thoughts. She picked her head up, and in the process, lifted her mug of tea. “Royal Rose Garden tea.”

His raised eyebrow was all she got as a response. Tony walked to the coffee machine and poured himself a mug. Resting against the counter he stared again.

“Are you just waking up or going to bed,” she asked.

“Been up. Just tinkering in the lab, needed sustenance. I can make you some coffee. I’m a sharer, I like to share.”

_Give this to Tony for me._

Nora took a deep breath and looked away from him. He saw she wasn’t going to rise to the bait and he proceeded to tell her about reaching out to Bruce. “I left him a message telling him that I’m pissed at him for not trusting me enough to help him.” Nora looked alarmed but he shook his head. “I proceeded to tell him that I hope he’s alright, gave him an account number so he can get anything he needs, and told him that I miss him.”

“Did he respond?”

“It took him four hours to get back to me. Bastard. We spoke for a few minutes. He sounds fine. Better than the last time I saw him and he was in full Code Green mode.” Nora smiled at him.

“Did he ask about her?” They both knew that Nora was referring to Natasha, and all Tony could do was nod.

“He told me that he wasn’t ready to talk to her yet.”

“Understandable. Did you tell Natasha that we found him?”

“I did.”

“And what she’d say?”

“Something in angry Russian then she hung up on me.”

She smiled into her tea and shifted in her seat. “She’s coming today. She should be here any minute actually.”

“Ah. Well, I hope the itsy bitsy spider is in a good mood.”

“That is a ridiculous nickname, Shell Head.”

The two occupants turned their heads at the sound of Natasha’s raspy voice. “Hey, Coop. I’m happy to see you’re still alive. Definitely thought this one and the old man would have had you going crazy.”

“Hey! I am very cool. If anything it would be Steve and his ridiculous questions and pestering Nora about her super soldier powers.”

The two women smiled, and those smiles grew even more when they heard Steve’s commanding tone. “I’m pretty sure you’re the one that tried to get her blood while she slept last week, Tony.”

“Whatever. I needed it for scientific purposes.”

“You could have just asked!”

“Hey, Cap.”

He nodded back. “Good to see you, Romanoff.” His smile let her know that things were good.

The blonde was still drenched in sweat from his workout, and as he made his way past Tony to grab a bottle of water, he dragged his fingers across the engineer’s toned stomach, feeling the muscles move under his hand. Tony’s heated gaze was the breaking point for Nora and Natasha.

Nora jumped up from her seat at the same time Natasha said, “Well as much as I’d like to watch the show, we have places to go and things to do.”

Nora watched as Tony’s face went from confused and disappointed, and by the look of Steve’s face, he did too. His hand came up and rubbed Tony’s shoulder.  “Oh, alright. We’ll just see you two for dinner then?”

Nora tucked her chin to her chest, her eyes shutting for the briefest of moments. “Um. We’ll see. I don’t know what we have in mind for today so we might eat out or..”

Tony cut in. “Yea. Sure. We totally understand. What are you two going to do? Bribe men into fighting you in the park for money? Cause you would make BANK if you did that. Or maybe you’re going shopping. Natasha do you do girly things like shop?” He took a sip of his coffee.

The women rolled their eyes, the previous tension forgotten. “I do Shell Head, its how I get all my pointy shoes.”

Nora and Steve’s laughs filled the kitchen. “Actually, we’re going to get massages and then go shopping. Other than that, who knows?”

Tony waggled his eyebrows. “Massages, eh?”

“That’s your que. Get out of here,” Steve said. “Have fun.”

“Don’t forget the gala on Friday, Stark!”

The sputtering let Natasha know that he had forgotten.

“Why do I have to go? I’m going to give a ridiculous speech that no one is going to listen to, and drink an inappropriate amount of liquor and probably grope Steve in public. Wouldn’t it be best for everyone if I didn’t go?”

She looked at Steve and he nodded. “I know. We’ll be there by 7.”

The women entered the elevator on Tony’s strangled, “Traitor!”

It wasn’t until they were in the car that Natasha spoke. “You going to tell me what’s going on?” When Nora didn’t speak Natasha filled in some blanks. “Something happened. Something bad or awkward enough for you to want to leave. It’s why you didn’t make plans to go back for dinner.”

The younger woman nodded. “Take me somewhere with onion rings and ice cream and I’ll tell you everything.”

Three hours, four orders of onion rings and three mint chocolate chip sundaes later, Natasha stared at her friend in shock and awe. “You were just supposed to stay there for a bit not become a weird version of Sister Wives.”

She got a self-deprecating laugh in return. “Yea. It would have been easier. I don’t know how the hell this happened or what to do.”

“Well, I know how.”

Nora’s head shot up and the straw wrapper she was playing with fell to the floor. Natasha went on. “They’ve gotten to know you and you them. It’s very hard to resist either of their charms. I just happened to fall for the Big Guy, plus, I found I wanted to smack Tony across the head all the time, and not in a good way.”

She got her friend to smile.

 “You’re right. But I need to know if it’s reciprocated and by both of them not one or the other. I won’t do that to them. They’re so happy, Tash. It’s why I packed up and left. I wanted to give them a few days without me to think about everything.”

Nat leaned forward. “And I understand that, but how will they know what you were thinking? Especially when you don’t come back tonight or tomorrow.”

“I left a message with Friday. She’s just waiting for my call. It’s cowardly but it was the only thing I could think of. You know if I tried to talk to both of them Tony wouldn’t hear a word of what I had to say.”

The red head pushed her Stark phone across the table. “Now’s as good a time as any.”

Dialing the number to the Tower, Nora was overrun with nerves. What would they think? They’ll probably be pissed. When she got the switchboard she dialed *530 and was greeted by Friday’s smooth voice. “Avengers Tower.”

“Friday? It’s Nora Cooper. Please send the file.”

She hung up and her head fell to the table. Natasha patted her like a puppy.

ACDC’s _Shoot to Thrill_ blasted through the speakers in the workshop and Tony was knee deep in screws and wrenches, trying to find the loose panel that was keeping the suit from getting off the ground. He may have “retired” but this was what he did. He tinkered. And unlike Pepper, Steve understood that. On more than one occasion he’s told Tony it was one of the things he loved most about him. With the sudden quiet that came from Friday pausing the music, Tony’s surprise caused him to hit his head on the table that he was currently leaned up against.

“Fuck, Friday. Give a guy a heads up next time.”

“Apologies, Boss. But I have a message for you and Captain Rogers from Ms. Cooper and she asked that I make sure you watch it together.”

He walked over to the sink and began to wash the grease off of him. “Get Capricorn down here then.”

A few minutes later, Steve walked through the glass doors. “It’s quiet down here. Friday said you needed me, you okay?”

He shrugged. “We have a message from Coop but Friday was instructed to have us listen to it together.” He threw his hands up in the air in an “I don’t know” gesture.

“Friday, play it, please.”

A picture appeared in front of them, like the panels that Tony works from to modify his suit, but the picture was black until they heard Nora’s soft, “Please, Friday,” and the picture cleared. It was taken in the early morning, the pinks and golds that were reflected in her eyes and danced across her cheekbones were a sure sign of sunrise. She looked tired but both men couldn’t deny that she was a beautiful woman. Her sigh brought them from their thoughts.

 “I don’t know if I like this,” Steve said.

Tony furrowed his brow and sucked in his lip. _My thoughts exactly._

“You’re both probably confused as to why I recorded this and even more so because you had to be there together. This concerns both of you.” She looked away and took a brief pause, “and me.”

When she looked back into the camera her eyes were sad. “These last few weeks have been wonderful. Getting to know both of you, has been the high point of my life since the Rebirth.”

“That’s terrible,” Tony joked. Steve nudged his shoulder.

Nora smiled on screen and then as if she heard him say it, she replied, “It’s not that bad, Tony. Working with you, sparring with Steve, our dinners and movie nights- I wouldn’t change a thing.” She looked away again. “This is about what happened between me and the two of you.”

They could see she was wringing her hands in her lap, a sign they had learned meant she was confused and working through her thoughts. But she continued on, “I don’t remember much after I fell asleep on the couch. I know I was buzzed from the beer, which kind of pisses me off.” There was an immediate change in her demeanor, they could see she was trying to work something out in her head. She began to naw on her lower lip. “I mean, Steve and I have the same chemical make up because of the serum and he wasn’t drunk. He wasn’t even buzzed. And there I was getting knocked out from English beer.” She looked up at the screen and she squinted her eyes. “I wonder if it’s because our biology is different. Could that account for my being able to feel the effects of the alcohol and him not?”

Tony turned to Steve. “She makes a valid point. I wondered that last night-“

“Stop. I have to stop. Way off on a tangent here. Jesus, it never stops.” She tapped the side of her head. “Back to what I was saying. I know Steve took me to bed because I woke up as he was staring at my scar. Well not really staring, it was more like he was cares-“

Tony raised his eyebrow.

Steve mumbled, “Shut up.”

Her train of thought had shifted. “But how could I get drunk when my metabolism is the same rate and speed as Steve’s? Ok. That’s it. Friday?”

They heard the AI’s soft reply, and Nora’s request. “Please make a note to have Tony look at the blood samples he took from me as well as Steve and compare the genetic make-up.”

The two men laughed at her focus. Once she had an idea she wouldn’t let it go. “Reminds me of someone I know,” Steve said.

“I only have a few more minutes and then I have to get ready for Tasha.” She glanced up at the clock. “I kissed both of you, and I’m sorry.” She started to tap against her chest, a nervous tick that Tony himself had when the arc reactor was a permanent fixture. He unconsciously mirrored her movement, and it wasn’t until he felt Steve’s strong hand around his wrist that he noticed what he was doing. Instead of his hand falling into his lap, he held on tight to Steve.

“I didn’t mean to get in the middle of things. It was never my intention for any of this to happen, but somewhere during the last few weeks everything got muddled and..” she took a breath and ran her hand through her hair..”and I’ve managed to fall for you. For both of you.”

Her shoulders sagged in the video and she was back to wringing her hands. “Somewhere in between talking with Steve and getting him to blush at my jokes, and Tony teaching me how to use the suit (“Not now, Steve!”) and his unadulterated attempts at flirting, I’ve fallen for you both. And I refuse to get in the middle of what you have.” She smiled. “I know you’re in love with one another. And that’s why I had to leave.”

Steve and Tony jumped up from the couch and shouted, “WHAT?”

“Natasha doesn’t know anything about this, although I’m sure she does by now because she just _knows_ when something is off, but I’m staying out of the Tower for a few days. Until Friday to be exact. I’ll see you both at the gala considering Natasha is forcing me to go,” she rolled her eyes, “she said I need to get out.” She paused again.  “But this way, we’ll have a few days apart. My coming into your lives was unexpected, and I’ve spent a lot of time with you both over this last month. This is good, it’s necessary. You can think about what I said and I’ll wait to see if either of you even talk to me on Friday. But I need you to take this seriously. I need to know that if you feel anything for me that’s more than friendship, it’s not because I remind you of yourselves or one another in some capacity. Or at least that it’s not the only reason. This can only happen if I’m not there.”

They sat back down as she finished up. There was a light sheen to her eyes, and the crack in her voice made it clear that what she said she felt for them was genuine. “You’re both brilliant and funny and kind. And when I was around the two of you I never had to worry about being the brightest or strongest. I got to be Nora. And that was a gift. So, thank you.” She swiped at her cheek and gave them a small smile.

And the screen went black.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To normal people, the initial response to Nora’s request would be anger but ultimately to respect her wish and wait to see her Friday. But Tony Stark rarely followed what was respectable or expected, so naturally, once the video was over, he immediately ordered Friday to call Nora’s cell phone.

“Tony, maybe we should do what she asked and just wait to see her Friday.”

Tony wretched his shoulder out from Steve’s grip. “This is ridiculous. She runs away?” He ran his hand through his hair, the ruffled look a bit more ominous with Tony’s pacing.  

Friday’s Irish lilt broke in, “Boss, I’ve tried calling Ms. Cooper’s phone three times but she’s bumped the call each time. Shall I try again?”

“Yes.”

A few moments later they heard, “The phone has now gone straight to voicemail. Shall I try tracking her whereabouts?”

His eyes grew wide- “Yes!”

“NO! Tony, no. Friday, please hold that order.”

“Steve let’s trace her cell phone and then we can go and find where she is and drag her back here.”

“Yea. She asks us to take some time and instead you want to stalk her and force her back. Because _that_ will go over well. And like she’ll let you drag her anywhere,” he deadpanned.

Tony flopped down on the couch. “Friday, ignore my previous order.”

“Yes, Boss.”

He leaned forward, and put his head in his hands. “So we’re just supposed to sit here,” he mumbled.

He felt the couch move beside him. “Yep.”

“She left-“

Before he could finish that statement, Friday’s voice was heard again. “It appears that Agent Romanoff is trying to place a video call. Shall I put her through?”

“Yes,” both men responded.

Within in seconds Natasha’s notorious red hair and scowl was looking back at them. “You are both idiots.”

The two men shared a look. “No one is arguing with you there,” Steve responded.

“She asked for space and the first thing you do is bombard her with calls?”

“Hey! It was like four calls, not twelve, and we wanted to speak to her.”

“Tony was a little panicked.”

“Not helping, Soldier boy!”

“Enough! You have to respect what she did, guys.” She made a point to look at both men when she said that. “She’s freaked out that you’re mad at her and thinking she made things worse. Since we left the Tower she’s been off. I wanted to get her mind off things so we tried sparring. Nora was so unfocused that I punched her in the face and she got a bloody nose. That’s never happened.” She narrowed her eyes.  “You guys messed her up.”

Tony went from indignant to worry. “Is she ok?”

“Yea, punch Steve and wait to see how fast he’d bounce back. She clotted and stopped swelling within fifteen minutes and was so pissed she proceeded to beat the crap out of me.” She rolled her shoulder and winced. “Not a word. Listen, I don’t know what she sees in either of you-“

“HEY!”

“-but it’s something. Wait the two days, and think about what she said. We’ll see you Friday.”

“We’ll be there,” Steve replied.

“Tony?”

The brunette peered up at the screen. Natasha’s voice had softened. “It’s only two days. I’m sure you could thing of _someone_ to do that would make that time fly by. Right?”

That elicited a laugh from the older man.

Steve looked confused. “Don’t you mean something?”

“Yea. Sure. Bye boys.”

With the video call finished, the two men were left alone.  Tony leaned on his knees, hands on his face. “She still left.”

“No, Tony. She didn’t leave. Nora gave us time to make sure this is something we’d both want. Didn’t you listen to anything she said?”

All he got back was a sigh. He grabbed one of Tony’s hands. His brows were scrunched together and there was confusion and pain in those deep brown eyes. He curled his fingers around Steve’s larger hand. “Alright. I know. She did the right thing. It sucks, but it was smart.”

Steve chuckled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “Nora is a beautiful person, and her recent actions show how much she does care, Tony. She gave us some space to make sure none of us would mess this,” he moved his hand between them, “up and then make things even more complicated. Do you need to think over anything?”

Tony slid over and put his head on Steve’s shoulder. “No. We talked about it. Nothing changed for me. You?”

Steve shook his head. “Then that’s it. We wait. And then we get the girl.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The rest of Wednesday afternoon was brutal. On more than one occasion, Steve had to bribe Tony to not give in and call Nora, again. They filled their time until Friday with long workouts and a much needed spar with Tony in his suit and Steve using his shield. It was a great matchup, the first, since Ultron. It was odd for Tony to get back in the suit, but he knew that realistically, he could never retire. For one thing, he loved being Iron Man. The suit saved him, in more ways than one. But he also knew that there would always be another threat, and because he had the technology and skillset, it was indeed a terrible privilege. But at least now, he knew he wasn’t alone. And looking at the sweaty super soldier, he couldn’t be happier.

But they had forty-eight hours to fill and much of that time found them in between the sheets, on the kitchen table (“People eat here, Tony! They won’t know, Cap. Our secret!”), and up against the workbench in Tony’s shop. Both men we insatiable and on one of their nightly workouts, while Tony was pushing inside Steve, all warm and tight, he brought Nora up.

With each roll of his hips he could feel Steve getting closer to release. He leaned forward and ran his tongue over his lover’s lips catching the loose beads of sweat that fell over the pink hills, and then kissed him deeply. As Steve moaned against him, Tony broke their kiss and leaned in close to Steve’s ear. “I wonder what Nora will sound like when you fuck her.”

“God, Tony.” Steve’s hands grasped the slender man’s waist and gripped with a strength that bordered on painful. So naturally, Tony continued.

“Do you think she’d be a screamer? Or a moaner? Would she stretch out your name while you stretch her?”  Steve’s breath came in quick gasps and Tony leaned forward again this time pushing forward with all of his strength. He could feel the bruise forming from the force of their pelvis’ colliding. “Fuck, Steve.”

“Faster, Tony.”

And Tony obliged. He pulled himself out of Steve, one hand trailing to Steve’s cock, his thumb spreading the precum around the slit. Steve bucked his hips and whined. “I wonder what she’ll taste like. Have you thought about it? About kissing her between her th-thighs, her hands in your hair or gripping the sheets?”

Tony leaned back down and kissed Steve, long and hard, their hips meeting until both men felt the familiar coil deep in their bellies. Steve came with a raspy “Oh” as Tony’s orgasm had him biting down on the juncture between Steve’s neck and shoulder. The genius came a few seconds after and once the waves of his orgasm finished, he all but collapsed onto Steve, the Captain brushing a few strands of dark hair off of Tony’s forehead.

“Five stars.”

Tony laughed. “Only five?”

“Isn’t that the scale? 1-5? Did I miss something?”

His adorableness earned him a quick peck on the mouth as Tony rolled off of him and back onto bed. “Five is perfect.”

Steve wrapped a muscled arm around Tony’s waist and pulled him against his chest. They were both sticky and slick with sweat, but he wanted the engineer in his arms. Steve placed his head right next to Tony’s ear. “Ya know,” he started, stopping to flick his tongue against Tony’s earlobe, the gasp that followed urged him on. “I _have_ thought about what she’d taste like.” Tony’s groan and subtle shift of his hips backward caused Steve to smirk. “I’d memorize every little gasp she makes, and remember what earned a groan. And then I’d do it again,” lick, “and again,” lick, “and again.”

This time he took the whole lobe in his ear and sucked.

He’d never seen Tony move that fast.

 

Friday morning came and it found the two superheroes spooning after a night of passionate and enthusiastic sex. For the first time since starting a relationship with Tony, Steve gave in to his desires and stayed in bed, forgoing his normal morning workout. He laid in bed and felt the fading ache in his thighs and ass. As he looked down at Tony, who was currently on top of half of Steve’s body, he could see a smattering of bruises along the other man’s arms and back, as well as a few along his collarbone. Steve couldn’t help the immediate swelling of guilt at the sight of those blemishes, but just as soon as it appeared it retreated. Tony told him multiple times that he loved them. They were a sign that he was Steve’s, and he thought it was kind of hot that they were there under his clothes; no one else the wiser. Steve had to admit that seeing the purple spots stirred up a possessiveness he didn’t know he had. He ran his fingers through Tony’s hair and as the other man nestled further into the crook of Steve’s neck, the blonde snuggled deeper into the mattress and fell back to sleep.

 

They didn’t get out of bed until well into the afternoon- their time was spent giving lazy kisses and soft caresses. Steve never saw Tony this calm or still, and it wasn’t until Friday announced that it was a little after three in the afternoon, that he knew they had to get up.

Tony rolled over to Steve and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. “I have some things to finish up downstairs and then we should probably get ready.”

Steve pulled his head back to look at Tony. “You’re not going to fight me about going?”

“Not this time. We get to see Nora.”

At the announcement, Steve felt anticipation deep in his belly. “Have you thought about what you’re going to say to her?”

Tony shrugged. “You know me, I’m just going to wing it. When have any of my plans actually worked out?”

The other man couldn’t help but laugh. He got up out of bed and pulled on his discarded clothes. “If you have some stuff to get to I’m going to go for a run.” He walked around the bed and stood in front of Tony, who was dressed in only a shirt and boxers. “Make sure you have Friday tell you when it’s five, alright?”

“Friday?”

“A reminder is set, Boss.” He smirked at Steve.

“I’ll see you later, then.”

Just as Steve was to the door, Tony called for him. “I love you, Winghead.”

“I love you too, Tony.”


	7. Chapter 7

This year, the Maria Stark Foundation dinner was being held at Guastavino’s in Manhattan, a venue that was set in the arcade under the Queensboro Bridge. The ballroom space was completely open, allowing for guests to move fluidly from the dancefloor, to the private garden, to the bars that lined the perimeter. When Tony and Steve finally arrived a little after seven, which was much better than when Tony was left to these things on his own, they were both momentarily speechless at the space. There was over 15,000 square feet in front of them, and over five hundred guests were mingling at the circular tables that were perfectly placed throughout. There was soft lighting, nothing garish or false. It bathed the room and the guests in soft gold and pinks, giving everything an element of warmth. Steve was stunned by the architecture, Guastavino’s was the perfect mix of old-world elegance and contemporary design. He could spend the entire night drinking in the view. His hands itched for his pencils and paper. Tony was just as impressed. Pepper, who opted out of this event, out did herself. This was a new venue, and as usual, everything was perfect down to the centerpieces, which consisted of small candles on top of pieces of birch wood, kept at low heights so guests around the table could still engage in conversation. Surrounding the wood, creating the illusion of a forest floor, were small vases filled with white, coral and pink peonies, lush ferns, yellow tulips, thistle and peach ranunculus; adding to the rooms ethereal ambiance.

The room was already quite full, and Tony knew that he would have to give the speech to start the event. His hands were sweating but not because of the idea of speaking in public, he was a pro at that. No, he was nervous about coming face to face with Nora, and letting her know what he and Steve had decided. Steve must have sensed Tony’s momentary distress because he felt the strong and supportive grip along his forearm. He turned and smiled at him. “Let’s go.”

“Do you even know where she is?”

But before Tony could respond he spotted Natasha coming towards them. Her hair was curled and pulled away from her face thanks to the small braids woven throughout, and soft red wisps fell around her temples. Her eyes were rimmed with kohl, skin dusted with soft peach to match the flowers, and her lips a luscious berry. The black dress she wore was form fitting with one shoulder, amplifying her curvy figure, toned arms and back.

She stalked up to them. “It’s about time you two showed up.”

Tony said, “It’s nice to see you too” at the same time Steve said, “You look lovely, Natasha.” That earned him a small, but quick smile.

“I agree with Steve. You clean up well. How many guys have you killed so far, for just looking at you?”

“None. Yet. Although one or two might have broken a toe from a perfectly timed step.” The two men snickered. “She’s out in the garden.” At this, they tensed up. Tony’s hand went to his chest, fingers tapping an uneven rhythm while Steve shuffled on his feet.  “We’ve kept it closed off for right now. Once you’re done with it, I’ll have the guys open it to the guests.”

They didn’t move. “You have to go now, Tony. If you don’t, you’re going to get caught up speaking and then wading through hundreds of these people who want to shake your hand. Man up and do it now.”

At her tone he straightened up and turned to look at Steve. “Ready?”

“Let’s go.”

Before they were out of ear shot, Natasha called to them. “Don’t screw this up!”

“Yea. No pressure,” Tony mumbled.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Guastavino’s garden was just as magnificent as the interior. The air was cool for August, and it was filled with the scents of the various flowers that covered bush, and vine and overflowed from beautifully sculpted pots. There was an earthy weight to the air, but underneath, you could detect the subtle hints of New York: the smell of warm pavement after baking in the summer sun, the tang of salt from the East River and hot dogs from a neighboring street stand. The only light out here was from the setting sun and the white lights that adorned the small trees and bushes, but it was enough to appreciate the small statues of centaurs and garden nymphs, and to find your way to one of the benches that were placed throughout. They didn’t spot Nora right away, and it wasn’t until they were in the middle of the path that they saw her leaning against a wrought iron fence gazing out at the river.

From this distance they could see that she looked stunning. They walked up to her and stopped when they were no more than ten feet apart. With each step, the men felt their chests tighten at the picture she presented. She still had yet to turn around, and they could see that she was dressed in a backless royal blue lace dress that looked as though it were painted on. It accented her figure beautifully. The dip in the back stopped just before the curve of her ass, and her hair was gathered at the side of her head, purposely styled to showcase the expanse of tanned skin just begging to be touched.

Steve could tell the moment she knew they were behind her. Her breath seemed to catch in the back of her throat, and when she spoke her voice was smooth like honey. “I see you’ve found me.”

And then she turned around.

Tony was sue that his heart stopped. The arc reactor wouldn't have been able to save him. She looked like a goddess. The straps that they could see from behind, wrapped around to the front but left her décolletage open. A delicate collarbone led the eye to the dip of exposed skin between her breasts, the blue lace mocking the men at its closeness. Her makeup was soft, letting the dress take center stage. But the lids of her eyes were rimmed in blue and gold, her lips a pale pink.

Steve wanted to kiss that color off of her lips, and by the way Tony was devouring her with his eyes, he knew he wasn’t alone in his thinking. But before he could do anything, Nora spoke.

“You both look devastatingly handsome.”

And it was true. This time it was Nora who took them in as though they were water and she a woman who just spent her life crawling through the desert. Tony was dressed in a blue velvet suit, a crisp white man tailor shirt and black bowtie. Steve skipped the velvet and went for a classic black tuxedo. They looked like they walked off the set of a GQ photoshoot. Oh how she wanted to ruffle their perfect veneers.

She went to look away but she heard someone rushing towards her and when she looked up, Tony hovered in her personal space. They were so close, both could feel the others hurried breaths on their lips. Her eyes searched his and she went to step back. But Tony predicted her move and brought both hands up to cradle her face and kissed her. Nora’s eyes widened at the action but once she felt his tongue against her lips she closed her eyes and sighed into him. Her hands found their way to his lapel and pulled him even closer. Tony’s right hand fell from her jaw and traveled that valley of open skin, sending goosebumps up and down Nora’s back and arms. The kiss became hurried, and Nora emitted soft gasps of pleasure at each swipe of Tony’s tongue against hers. He could tell she had champagne before they arrived, and tried to lap up every last drop from her succulent mouth. Somehow, Nora got his suit jacket unbuttoned and ran her hands down the front of his chest, and she could feel the rippling of his stomach muscles at her touch. Eventually, the need for air became too much and Tony pulled away. Her eyes were still closed as he rested his forehead against hers.

“Nora?”

For a few seconds all he heard back were deep breaths. “I’m here.”

They parted and stared at one another. Tony spoke first. “We’re pissed as hell that you just up and left.” Nora turned to look at Steve, and he nodded in agreement with Tony’s statement.

Tony started to run his fingers up and down her arm. “We’re pissed because you left when if you would have just shared what you were thinking and feeling, we would have picked you up and thrown you into bed with us.”

Her head shot up to look at Tony and he had gave her the most endearing smile. When she glanced back at Steve, his smile was wide and again, he nodded. He walked up to the pair and placed his hand along her jaw, thumb caressing the apple of her cheek until it ghosted over her lips.

“We want you too, Nora.” It was the first Steve spoke since coming into the garden, and it was deep and heavy with want and promise. She felt heat rise in her cheeks and then fall to the apex of her thighs. She was about to speak when she realized Natasha was a few feet behind them. Tony and Steve turned to face their friend and instead of placing some space between them and Nora, they stood solidly alongside her, the fabric of their suits a pleasant scratch against her bare skin.

Natasha raised a delicate eyebrow at her friend and at Nora’s smirk, she nodded. “They need you inside, Stark.”

The billionaire rolled his eyes and turned to face Nora. He leaned in and kissed her softly, and as he pulled back he let his hands trail down her arms. “I gotta go do a thing, but I’ll be back. You alright?”

Nora laughed, a sound that was light and airy. “I’ll be here.”

He gave Steve a quick kiss and followed Natasha back to the ballroom. Just outside the entryway, Natasha placed her hand in the crook of Tony’s elbow to stop him. “Thank you, Tony.”

His brows furrowed. “For what?”

Her chin jutted back in the direction of where they left Nora and Steve. “For a place to land her feet,” she said, repeating his words from an earlier conversation. She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “For a place for all of us to land our feet.”

_A home._

His brown eyes filled with unshed tears. God, he was getting sentimental in his old age.  All he could do was give her a smile that he hoped, conveyed everything he felt and everything he wanted to say but couldn’t find the words.

_Thank **you**. All of you. _

Tony closed his eyes and shook his head. “Let’s go, Nat.”

Time to dazzle.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

And then there were two.

Steve watched Tony leave with Natasha, and only when they entered the ballroom, did he turn back to Nora. She was looking at him with wide, green eyes and all he could do was hold his arms open at his sides and shrug. The woman fell into his embrace, strong arms coming to circle around his neck, fingers clenched in his lapels. Steve’s warm hands found their way around her waist, one resting on her lower back while the other drew lazy patterns along her shoulder blades.

“Hi,” he said.

Her soft laugh caressed his cheek. “Hi.”

At the brush of her lips against his skin, he held her tighter, and she mimicked his movements. It was the sound of the crowd cheering that called the end to the moment. “They sure do love him,” Nora said.

Steve’s smile held so much love for Tony. “That they do.” He gestured to the bench behind them and the two sat down, their bodies touching at every point and curve. “He’s supposed to be giving a speech for fifteen minutes, which means in Tony time, we have about seven before he’s back out here.” She laughed and snuggled closer. She rested her head on Steve’s shoulder and felt his arm come to rest on her hip, his thumb playing with the lace. The two men were so different, and it was most obvious in moments like this. Where Tony reacted immediately, Steve took the time to assess the situation.

Nora broke the silence. “I’m sorry about leaving. It seemed like the best thing to do at the time.”

She felt Steve’s hum deep in her belly. “I understand and appreciate why you did it. Do you believe us when we say we both want you, too?”

She lifted her head and stared in his eyes. All she could do was nod, as she leaned forward and captured Steve’s lips. Like her kiss with Tony, it started as a slow burn, but soon ignited into a blaze. Nora felt strong hands settle on her waist, and in response she briefly pulled back to bite Steve’s lower lip, and before she could register what he was doing, she found herself sidesaddle across his lap.  He was hard under her and as they continued to kiss, she rocked forward on his lap, her ass brushing across the bulge in his pants.

His moan was scandalous.

“God, Nora.” His eyes were scrunched closed, hands back on her hips holding her in place. She knew there would be bruises. She welcomed them.

He got a quick kiss for his discomfort. “You put me here, Captain. I’m just following the best tactical plan.” She rolled her hips forward again, and felt a moment of victory at the growl she elicited. Nora placed kisses along his jaw and down his neck, taking a few seconds to suck on the skin just under his shirt collar. As she made her way back up, they could hear the attendees cheer again, signaling Tony’s departure from the stage.

She pulled back and looked at Steve. His eyes were several shades darker and his shirt rumpled. Nora made to get off his lap and when she was firmly back on her feet, she held her hand out for him to stand. Once he straightened himself out, he took her hand back in his.

“You don’t play fair, Cooper,” he said, his voice hoarse and deep.

“All’s fair in love and war. Sir.” Steve pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss to her temple. “I’m going to head in, grab a drink or two and find Natasha. I never had a high school prom so I’m going to milk this for all its worth.”

Steve thought about it and laughed. “I guess I never had one either. We should enjoy it.”

“Oh, I plan to,” she said, the huskiness in her voice went straight to Steve’s already straining cock.

Reluctantly, she pulled away. “I’ll see you inside, Captain Rogers.”

“Save me a dance, Sergeant Cooper. That’s an order.”

She turned back and gave him a salute, and just as she made it to the entryway, Tony came back out to the garden. He stood in her way. “See? Everybody does love me.”

“They were probably just being polite.”

He threw his hands in the air. “Why does everyone say that?” he yelled and then smiled at her. “Where are you headed?”

“I was going to find Tasha, down a few Vodka martinis and then muscle up the courage to talk to this debonair brunette I saw earlier.” Tony invaded her space and his hands ghosted across her shoulder blades.

“Sounds like I should kick his ass.”

“No, don’t do that. He has a great ass.”

They were smiling at one another when Steve walked up to them.

“Sounded like it went well.”

“I don’t even remember what I said but everyone seemed happy. I didn’t piss anyone off. So that’s a plus!”

Steve and Nora chuckled, but it was Steve who spoke. “How long do we have to stay for this?”

Tony placed his hand dramatically over his heart. “Why Cap, you want to leave so soon? Usually I’m the one itching to sneak out the back.”

“Let’s just say I have two very good reasons to call it an early night.”

Nora blushed and Tony gave a wicked grin. “One hour. Then we go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We get some unexpected visitors next chapter and lots of smut. 
> 
> Nora's dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/483433341226646326/
> 
> Guastavinos in NYC: http://guastavinos.com/events/gala-dinners/


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! 
> 
> So we finally get some smut! As previously mentioned this is my first foray into fanfiction and this fandom, but this is also my first attempt at smut. I'm hoping it doesn't seem too stagnant or hurried or ridiculous. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!

It was the first time, in what felt like forever, that Nora was able to just relax and enjoy herself. She and Natasha took a few spins on the dancefloor, and she got more than a few dances in with Tony and Steve. The music was fantastic, food delicious and champagne exquisite, which is why it was a shame that with seventeen minutes left in their hour, she was cornered on the way to the ladies room by a blonde in a red, Vera Wang.

There was a small alcove off to the side of the restroom and Nora was surprised by the sudden force of the slender woman when she cornered her.

“May I help you?”

“I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Christine Everhart, journalist with _Vanity Fair_ ,” the blonde said, as she held her hand out for Nora to shake.

Nora took it but couldn’t help the wariness that came over her. “I have nothing to say to a journalist. If you’ll excuse me.” She tried to sidestep the woman but it was obvious she was looking for a soundbite.

“I didn’t get your name.”

“That’s because I didn’t give it.”

 

Across the ballroom, Tony and Steve were seated at the bar, eyes scanning the room for Nora. They caught sight of her just as she went down the hallway to the ladies room, and Tony wouldn’t have given it a second thought if it weren’t for the tall blonde figure trailing right behind Nora.   

“Oh boy, this can’t be good.”

He got up from the bar and Steve followed him. “What can’t be good?”

“Just follow me.” They stopped a few feet away from the alcove the woman had boxed Nora in.

Christine huffed and leaned her weight on one foot. “I saw you tonight with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. You seemed to be awfully close. How do you know them? Are you a part of the Avengers Initiative?”

Steve made a move to go to Nora but Tony held him back. “Give her a few minutes. We might only make it worse. She’s sneaky,” he whispered.

Steve didn’t like this one bit.

Nora closed her eyes and sighed. “Of course! I was only dancing with them which must mean I’m screwing them or at the very least a superhero,” she said sarcastically. “Goodness you’re bright. I can see how you became a journalist.” Everhart sneered at her but Nora continued, “I have absolutely no comment for you. Excuse me.”

The gentleman felt their tension ease as Nora made to leave but it skyrocketed again as Everhart pushed forward, invading Nora’s personal space. The brunette woman’s fists clenched at her sides as she took a deep breath.

“Take some advice, _honey_. Tony will use you for tonight and then spit you out tomorrow morning and not even be there to see you out. And word has it that Rogers is as cold as the ice he slept in, so you might as well give up that fight.”

This time it was Tony who pushed off from the wall, but he stilled when he heard Nora’s voice, eerily calm and cold. “Ms. Everhart. _Mr. Stark_ is a brilliant man who made a conscious effort to right the wrongs of his life both personally and professionally. If he’s being judged for actions of his past, then why don’t we take a look at some of your skeletons?” The other woman paled. “And as for _Captain Rogers_ , his personal life is his business. That man gave more of himself to this country than anyone can ever lay claim to and if I ever catch a whiff of his personal life in your _rag_ , I will drag you through the mud.” She took a deep breath and stepped forward. The women were eye level, only a hairsbreadth separated them. “Now move. _Honey_ ,” she sneered.

Christine Everhart stepped out of her way, and Nora didn’t even spare a glance back in her direction. As she passed the spot where Tony and Steve were hiding they both reached out and grabbed her. Her instinct told her to react but she stopped when she saw Steve’s raised hands.

“Are you alright?”

She dropped her chin to her chest. “How much of that did you hear,” she mumbled, ignoring his question.

“Enough,” Tony said, the anger evident in his voice. He looked back down the hallway but Everhart was nowhere to be seen. Steve’s concerned voice brought him back to the woman in front of them.

“Nora?”

She was taking deep breaths and her hands were out in front of her. The two men could see she was practically vibrating, so they each took one of her hands in theirs.

Steve ran his thumb over her knuckles. “I want to thank you for what you said back there.”

“It was the truth,” she whispered. Tony kissed her temple. “It meant a lot. Don’t let her get to you. She’s a vindictive bitch,” he said. “I’m sorry you had to deal with her. I don’t even know why she was invited.”

Nora shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. Just be happy I didn’t punch her in the face,” she replied honestly.  They laughed. Once she felt the adrenaline recede, she took back her hands and finally looked the superheroes in the eyes.

“Can we go home now?”

Tony and Steve shared a look, as Steve held out his arm. “After you.”

When Nora was out of ear shot, Tony squealed, “She said _home_!”

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If they had waited just five more minutes, Tony would have caught sight of Christine Everhart coming out of the rest room, tucking her cell phone delicately back into her clutch. He and Steve would have been able to track her out to the garden, where she met a tall, dark haired man who rested in the same spot Nora had claimed an hour earlier.

“Bitch didn’t tell me her name, but she matched the photo you gave me.”

His back was to her, smoke from the cigar between his lips escaped into the night air. From where she stood, Christine could see his square jaw clench.

“You were supposed to keep her in that hallway. Long enough for me to see for myself.”

“And she wouldn’t have recognized you?”

Brock Rumlow turned to face her, a sinister grin on his face. Scars were scattered around his neck and cheek, patches of burned flesh spanned his brow and covered his temple, unfortunate remnants from the DC incident, but he still cut a figure in the three piece suit he wore for the evening.

“She probably would have.”

“Right. So it worked in your favor,” she sniped.

He leaned back against the fence, and took in the view. “They didn’t even know I was here.” He let out a laugh. “They were so enamored with one another. At one point I passed right behind the super soldierette. I could have cut her throat with a steak knife and no one would have been able to stop me.” Brumlow flicked ashes on to the ground and sneered. “It would have been too quick anyway. I want to watch her bleed.”

Christine still stood in front of him, picking at the polish on her nails. She looked up at the vehemence in his voice. “What is she an ex of yours or something?”

He snickered. “She was given a great opportunity and she refused. Good people died because of her. I just want to return the favor.”

 “Well, you know she’s with them. Why not just go to Stark’s tower and kill her? Or all of them for that matter?”

The cigar dropped to the ground and a perfectly shined shoe snuffed it out. Only when he was right in front of her did she take a step back. There was a predatory gleam in his eyes as he said, “No. The next time I face the Captain I’m going to break him. I’m going to have him watch as I take Cooper and the iron asshole apart. Those stupid heroes,” his face scrunched in pain at the word, “don’t even know I’m in the city. Fury and his red headed bitch have been chasing leads up and down the East Coast, all a cover for what’s really going on in their backyard.” He ran a finger down her cheek, and grabbed her jaw in an iron grip.

“Hey!”

“You make sure you keep your mouth shut about all of this. Hydra doesn’t take too kindly to those who go turn their backs on us.” He released her and reached into his pocket for a small slip of paper. “There’s your check. Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

He walked back into the ballroom.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they made it to the limo, Nora felt deflated. The excitement from the night had a shadow to it now and she couldn’t help but think she ruined the rest of their evening. The car was quiet, with Tony seated to her right, his forehead against the cool glass and Steve on her left, watching the city. The young woman took a deep breath and went to lean her head back on the seat but found that her hair kept her from getting comfortable. As she removed the pins, dark, full curls fell to her shoulders and she felt the tension in her head cease. Tony caught the movement and drank her in. Her eyes were closed and with her head back, her throat and slender collarbone were exposed.  Tony shifted in his seat and let his fingers trail down the hollow of her throat, where he could feel her pulse skip. With his eyes trained on her face, his fingers continued their journey until they felt the slight bump in her otherwise perfect skin. Tony looked down to take in the circular scar, his finger learning each groove and dimple in the flesh. Nora let out a soft hum and shifted her body so she was up against Steve. The blonde turned his back against the doorframe and welcomed Nora onto his chest. The action brought her away from Tony but the man didn’t seem to mind. He scooted across the length of the seat and continued with his gentle assault. It amazed him how tactile they were with one another. He and Steve shared touches before that night at the farm, but it wasn’t until after they slept together that they openly touched one another; a hand along the arm, caress on the back of the neck or a kiss to the shoulder. But here, with Nora, the two men couldn’t keep their hands off of her. It showed a level of trust and comfortability that Tony was surprised by, but welcomed.

He continued to trace the light scar, and he could feel Nora and Steve’s gaze on him.  “You look beautiful, ya know. That dress is somethin’ else.”

Steve hummed and said, “That it is.”

A small chuckle escaped pink lips. “Thank you, but I’m dying to get out of it.”

It was an honest statement. A girl could only wear a dress for so long until it started to feel like the dress was wearing her. But it still made Tony’s finger stop and his eyes met hers and then looked up at Steve.  Before anyone could move, the driver announced that they were five minutes out from the tower. Tony gave her a quick kiss before sitting down. He pointed his finger at her and said, “Hold that thought.”

They remained quiet until they got on the elevator.

“Good Evening, Boss, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Cooper.”

“Hello, Friday,” Steve said, while Tony rolled his eyes.

Steve and Tony occupied a corner of the elevator, the two men holding hands and Tony nipping at Steve’s jaw. Nora watched and felt the heat pool in her belly. She tore her eyes away once she realized they were getting closer to the personal floors of the tower, and no one made the decision on where they were going or what, if anything, they were doing.

Her request broke through the slight gasps Steve was emitting.

“Friday, could you please send a message to Natasha that I won’t be staying on her floor tonight and that I’ll find her sometime tomorrow?”

Her declaration startled the two men and they stopped to watch her.

“Certainly, Sergeant. Shall I stop the lift at Mr. Stark’s floor?”

The corner of Nora’s mouth went up in a sly grin. _Bright, girl that Friday_. “Perfect.”

She took in the two men, with their disheveled shirts and undone buttons and couldn’t wait to get them out of those clothes. “Now that I have your attention,” she sauntered up to Tony and started to undo more of the buttons on his shirt, “I’ve showed you mine, now show me yours.”

A calloused hand clamped around her wrist just as she was on the last button. Nora raised her eyebrow and met his brown eyes. “It’s not as,” he waved his other hand around, “clean as yours.”

Her eyes softened at the uncertainty in his voice. He released her hand and she pulled his shirt open. Steve was right, they _were_ mirror images of one another. And upon closer inspection, Tony was right, as well. Where her edges were smooth and only dimpled in certain spots, his was rough and raised, with parts of the scar still pink, as though the healing wasn’t finished just yet. She mimicked his motion from before, and ran a delicate finger around the circumference. The tension he had in his shoulders slowly eased away, and he watched her with rapt attention. As she leaned forward, Tony just caught the whispered, “your beautiful,” before he felt her tongue and lips close over the spot. His hand came up to play with her loose tresses, and Steve’s hand found her back, finger ghosting over her open skin. She was moving tantalizingly slow, and each sweep of her tongue had Tony forgetting how to breathe.   

The elevator came to a stop as Nora pulled away, Tony twirling an errant curl around his fingers, eyes glazed over. She cocked her head to the side and got off, only stopping when she didn’t hear the men’s footsteps behind her.

“You coming?” she called.

They shuffled on to Tony’s floor and caught her toeing off her shoes, feet disappearing under a blanket of blue. A manicured finger was pointed in their direction as she said, “I would start working on those ties if I were you, gentlemen.” They did as they were told, and she walked up to them.

“Which way to your bedroom, Mr. Stark?” Her eyes were a deep forest green and he pointed to her right. Nora nodded and faced away from them, heading to the hallway. She paused before making the turn and slipped one arm out of her dress. She peered over her shoulder and saw that the two men were frozen in place. Nora held the material at her chest while she freed her other arm from its strap. She held their attention as she dropped the dressed, a lake of lace at her feet. She took a deep breath as she stood in front of them clad only in a matching thong.

Nora smiled wide at them, but just before she entered the hallway, she let out a startled gasp when a strong hand snatched her wrist and spun her around. Steve’s hands moved to catch the back of her head and pulled her lips to his before she had a moment to steady herself. His kisses left flames in their wake and it was this burning passion that broke Nora from her momentary shock. Her hands fisted in his hair and she returned his kisses with just as much strength. His hands found their way to her scantily clad ass and lifted. And Nora, ever the good soldier, followed his lead by wrapping lithe legs around his waist. She could feel him hot and hard against her and she rocked her hips. This movement got a growl from the usually reserved man, and he barreled forward until he had her pinned against the wall. The sudden force put a human sized dent in the wall and it was only then that they separated.

“Are you alright?” He pulled away from the wall and ran his hands up and down her back.

She leaned her head against the wall. “You’re gonna have to go harder than that to hurt me, Steve.”

Nora didn’t think it was possible for his eyes to get even darker. He bent to capture her lips in a soft kiss, while his thumbs moved over the sides of her breasts, occasionally skimming over a hard, pink nipple.

“You two are impossibly hot together.”

They pulled apart and saw Tony leaning against a wall, wearing nothing but his white shirt, hand slowly pumping his leaking cock. He pushed off the wall and kissed Steve. When they separated Tony looked at the two super soldiers and said, “If I don’t get to fuck one of you within the next three minutes I’m going to start blowing shit up.”

Steve let Nora down and the moment her feet hit the floor Tony smacked her ass. Her shocked yelp morphed into a laugh.

“Can I try a quarter next time?”

He got a smack on the head.

They stumbled into the room and as Steve continued to remove his clothes, Tony and Nora moved to the bed. Once the mattress was against the backs of her knees she sat and spread her legs, Tony stepped forward, but before he could do anything she took him in her hand, her thumb expertly spreading his precum.

His head fell forward to his chest and he moaned as she moved her hand fast then slow, wrist twisting each time she passed the head. Steve came up behind him and turned Tony’s head over his shoulder, catching him in a kiss, his large hands running over his chest, tweaking his nipples.

Tony broke away with a breathy “Oh, Fuck,” when Nora took him into her mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. She flattened her tongue along the underside and hollowed out her cheeks to take him even deeper. Steve was peering over the smaller man’s shoulders and watched Nora take Tony deep. He was uncomfortably hard, and he started to rut against Tony’s ass. Steve needed to fuck Tony soon. He left his back for a moment to grab the lube and condoms in the side drawer. When he came back, Tony had Nora flat on the bed, and he was holding his weight above her with one arm, the other hand disappearing into her warm depths. Tony ran his tongue along her nipple and bit the swell, turning his head to lavish the same attention on the other breast.  The sounds Nora was making were carnal. Her hands were gripping the sheets and he could hear them begin to tear.

Tony chuckled against her lavender scented skin and said, “That’s like, a 2000 thread count, Coop.”

She opened her eyes and ran her tongue along her lips. “They should make it more durable,” she said as she continued to rip them to shreds. Tony continued to move his fingers inside of her, and as he added the third she caught Steve’s eyes over Tony’s head.

“You going to join us, Cap? I’d like to watch you fuck Tony.”

Steve’s eyes fluttered shut at the request, and the engineer’s hands stilled for a moment while he leaned his head on her stomach and moaned. Steve was behind him and after he had his fingers slick with lube, pressed one inside Tony, opening him up. With a familiar pull of his finger and the addition of a second, then third finger, he had Tony murmuring a string of profanities. Each push of Steve’s fingers resulted in Tony’s own fingers going deeper inside Nora. It all felt so good. Tony was nipping at Nora’s hip and with each deep breath he could smell her, and he couldn’t resist. Nora felt him pull away and before she could protest, she felt his warm tongue lap her up.

She laid the back of her hand over her eyes. “Oh, God.”

He pulled away to say, “Not my name, but I’ll definitely take the compliment.” She could practically feel him smirk as he took the bundle of nerves between his lips and sucked. Her hips bucked and he felt a hand pull his face up.

“Inside of me. Now.”

“Well, how can I say no to that?”

His eyes grew wide and he turned to Steve, who was readying himself at Tony’s entrance. He went to grab the foil packet that Steve had left on the bed, but Nora’s voice stopped him.

“I can’t catch anything.”

“True, but unlike this super soldier,” he pointed behind him, “You can get pregnant. And as much as the world needs another Tony Stark, I’m not ready for that.”

Her eyes closed briefly before she replied, “It’s not something we have to worry about.” Her mouth pulled down at the corners and something passed behind her eyes but before Tony or Steve could say anything she hooked her legs around Tony’s waist, and raised her eyebrow.

Tony went first, and he pushed himself inside her slowly, reveling in the way her fingernails dug into his forearms, at the slickness and searing heat he felt once he was all the way inside of her.

“God, that is certainly super.”

Nora clenched her walls around him and was rewarded with a yelp and pinch of her nipple.

“Anytime you’re ready, Cap,” Nora said as she rocked her hips against Tony.

Tony placed a kiss on Steve’s lips. “Come on… Steve, fuck me…,” Tony shot Steve a challenging gaze and they both smirked.Even though Steve opened him up, Tony was still tight as he started to push, Tony’s muscles initially fought the intrusion, but he soon relaxed. Steve gave one final push and it resulted in Tony hitting the wall inside Nora. The two of them let out groans at the movement.

It took some time for them to find a rhythm, but once they did it was passionate and aggressive. The only sounds that could be heard on the floor was the sound of their hurried breaths, moans and one another’s names. Nora came first and when Tony felt her walls clench around him, he followed a few moments after. Steve gave a few more powerful thrusts and came inside Tony with shuddering force. The two men were collapsed on top of Nora, but she welcomed the weight and comfort of having their bodies on top of hers. 

“I can’t move,” Tony said. He picked his head up and looked back and forth between the other two. “I’m fairly certain I’ve died and for some unknown reason made it to heaven.” He put his head on Nora’s shoulder. “I’m just going to stay right here.”

Steve pulled himself from the boneless man, and began to clean himself up. He smacked Tony’s ass and said, “Give Nora some breathing room.”

“I can’t mooove.”

“Well, I hate to be the party pooper, Tony, but I have to get up. And pee. And I’m starving so anything resembling actual food would be fantastic.”

He looked down at the woman underneath him. “You can move me on your own”

“That I could.”

They stared one another down for a few minutes until Tony relented. “Damn you super soldiers and your ridiculous metabolisms! Friday, order food. Whatever the bottomless pits want. I’m taking a shower.”

Nora watched him go. “A naked Tony Stark is a sight to see.”

She felt the bed dip and turned to Steve, his hand came to rest on her cheek.  “Hi.”

“Hi,” she said and she nuzzled her cheek into his hand. “How long will the food take to get here?”

Friday answered, “About thirty minutes.”

Nora rolled towards Steve and straddled his lap, and his hands automatically found her hips, and his thumbs brushed the purple bruises. Nora saw the concerned look on Steve’s face and took his face in her hands. “None of that, Steve.”

He huffed and looked in to her eyes as she continued, “I’m just like you. They’ll be gone by tomorrow. Although, I wish they’d stay. I like knowing they’re there.” She rocked her hips forward and was pleased to find him semi-hard. “You know,” she said, “we could both use a shower.”

He laughed in response and leaned forward to capture a nipple in his mouth. “We definitely need a shower.” And with that, he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Nora grabbed his ass with both hands and said, “You have such a great ass, Steve. Monuments should be built in your honor.”

They found Tony sitting on the shower’s bench, eyes closed and head against the cool tiles. He caught her statement. “I’ve said the same thing, Coop.” Steve put her down and Tony walked up to his two soldiers. “Look at us being environmentally friendly. We’re conserving water!”

Which would have been true if they hadn’t let it run while they dirtied themselves up some more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really care for fanfiction that makes Tony look like a dick, or a pompous ass. I like his wittiness and great comebacks and the way a perfectly timed phrase can diffuse a situation or just make it funny. But I wholeheartedly believe that he is a genuine, kind, giving person and I tried to bring that out in my version of Tony Stark. I think that he loves fiercely and with everything he has and in the end just wants his family and whoever his partner is to be happy. So that's what I've tried to bring out here.
> 
> Also, keep in mind Nora is 25 and not a child. She's lived a life that most people couldn't imagine and I just want to make sure that everyone remembers she is an adult. Even though sometimes I can see moments where there's a childlike attitude to her. Perhaps that's just me coming through. 
> 
> Hydra starts to rear its ugly head. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading.

After consuming two pizza pies and a few slices of cheesecake (of which Tony had two slices), the three of them fell asleep in Tony’s enormous bed, ripped sheets and all. At around 3:30 am, Nora woke up dying of thirst. She found herself in the middle of an Avenger sandwich. She was half on top of Steve, their legs tangled together, and she was Tony’s little spoon, one hand around her waist and the other over her head, tight in Steve’s. It looked incredibly uncomfortable, but they were adorable. She shimmied out of Tony’s embrace and was almost over Steve when he placed his hand on her thigh.

“You running?”

It was an acceptable question.

She ran her thumb over his lips, noting the way his sleep filled eyes raked over her body. “I’m thirsty, I’ll be right back.” Satisfied with her answer, he let her go and rolled over to hug Tony.

Nora searched the floor for her underwear and once on, she picked up a shirt from the floor and put it around her otherwise naked body.

“Friday?” She whispered.

“Yes, Sergeant Cooper?”

“Is Natasha awake and if so, where is she?”

“Agent Romanoff is awake and is currently in the library. Shall I announce your visit?”

Nora shook her head. “No, thank you. Just take me to the floor, please?”

 

The library was dimly lit and Nora was disappointed to find that she couldn’t surprise the red head.

“You should have taken the stairs. I heard the elevator.”

A wry smile graced Nora’s lips, and she sat in the chair opposite Nat. No one would believe it if they didn’t see it with their own eyes, but Natasha was currently wrapped up in a pink, fluffy robe, bunny slippers on her feet. She once told Nora that after a day or seven of killing people, it helped to feel fluffy.

She was absolutely terrifying.

Natasha wrinkled her nose. “Have you showered?”

“Twice.”

She shuddered and closed her book, she finally took in the other woman’s appearance. Nora’s hair was disheveled, her cheeks were tinged pink and her lips were swollen. She came down in what looked to be Steve’s shirt and under the rolled up cuffs she could make out the hint of bruises.

“You’re lucky you heal so fast, or you’d be in a shit ton of pain right now.”

“I am in a shit ton of pain.” The two women shared a light laugh. “I don’t want to pry where it isn’t my business, Nat. But, you haven’t mentioned Dr. Banner since we located the Quinjet. Have you reached out or heard from him?”

She saw her friend stiffen and then heard the soft exhale of breath. “I sent him a message. It wasn’t kind.” Natasha looked up at the young woman and said, “That was four days ago and today I received a package in the mail with a note and pawpaws.”

_Fiji_

They were silent for a few minutes, Nora’s fidgeting earning a reproachful look from Natasha.

“What’s going on, Tash? Something else is bothering you. I may not be a super spy like you, but I know something is going on. Are my parents alright?”

Natasha nodded. “They’re fine. No one but Fury knows where they are, and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents that are with them don’t even know who they are.”

“So it’s the intel you’re getting. It’s either not enough or too much and it’s making you wary.”

The corner of Natasha’s mouth went up. “And you say you’re not a super spy.” She turned to face Nora fully. “Every base we take down we access the files, take everything we can and interrogate anyone left alive.” She swallowed and jutted her chin out. “It feels off to me. We’ve come away with nothing except enough information to help us figure out where the next Hydra base is located. Why point us in that direction? Hydra has never been forthcoming with information and now the last five raids we’ve done have given us three other sites; foreign and domestic.”

Nora worried her lip with her teeth. “Hydra is smarter than that. If word got out that you guys were taking bases down, which I’m sure it is, they’d close up shop. Or at the very least fight back. You think someone is pulling you in those directions on purpose. Covert deception?”

Natasha nodded. “I told Fury that I’m staying in New York until this is figured out. I refused to go on other raids and I expressed my concern. He thinks I’m being paranoid.” The hard edge of her voice let Nora know that was not a pleasant conversation.

For Natasha to go against a direct order meant she was concerned. “You think there’s already a Hydra cell in Manhattan. And they’re what? Buying time?” She tapped her fingers against her chest. She could feel her heartbeat quicken.

“I do.”

“So what am I supposed to do? I won’t leave. Not now.”

“I figured as much. But in actuality, this is probably the best place for you to be. Stark’s security is better than S.H.I.E.L.D.’s ever was, and you’re surrounded by the Avengers. Well, half of us anyway. This tower is the safest place in the city.”

Nora knew Natasha was right but she couldn’t deny the unease she felt at the revelation. Could Hydra already be in New York? Before she could think on it any further Friday’s soft voice spoke.

“Excuse me ladies. Sergeant Cooper, Captain Rogers is looking for you. He’s in Mr. Stark’s living room.”

“Thank you, Friday. Please tell him I’ll be right there.”

She got up to leave and Natasha called out to her. “You’re not alone, Coop.”

Nora got on to the elevator and as the doors closed, she couldn’t help but wonder, with the possibility of Hydra on their doorstep, if that made it better or worse.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Tony’s floor, Nora found her dress folded on the couch and shoes tucked against its side. She padded into the kitchen on her tiptoes, where she found a shirtless Steve with his back to her, a spoon in what looked to be a newly opened peanut butter jar. She set her hip against the kitchen table.

“You folded my dress.”

He turned around and his eyes widen at the sight. The white shirt ended mid-thigh, and it was fastened with two buttons, causing the arm on one side to fall off her shoulder, exposing the swell of her breast.

“That’s a good look on you.”

“It’s a bit big.”

“Is it mine?”

She nodded and said, “The red, stitched ‘SR’ gave it away.”

He blushed. “I mentioned to Tony, which I know was poor judgement on my part, that my mother would always sew my initials into my clothes. We had next to nothing when I was growing up. It made sure I always got my stuff back.”

Nora ducked her head and let out a giggle. “So naturally, Tony decided to have your initials sewn into all your clothes?”

Steve rolled his blue eyes and gave her an endearing smile. Nora made it around the table and was standing in front of him, she brought a finger out to swipe at the peanut butter on the spoon. Steve watched her take the digit into her mouth.

“Did you wait up for me?”

“Maybe.”

Her shoulders dropped at the admission, and when he saw her reaction he brought his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He pecked her on side of her mouth. When she went for another swipe he held it above her head and went to grab his glass of milk.

“You know I could tackle you for it, right?”

“That’s the fun,” he replied and gave her a wink.

She followed him out to the living room and sat snug against his side. They shared the late night snack, with Nora’s head on his shoulder, still thinking over what Natasha said, and she was so focused she didn’t notice Steve talking to her. She shook her head and said, “I’m sorry, I missed that.”

He put the jar down and turned to face her. “What you said in bed, about it not being a problem. What did you mean?”

Nora fell back against the cushions and swiped her hand across her forehead. She could see her hand trembling. “It was nothing-“

“If it wasn’t a big deal why is your hand shaking?”

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “It had to be a month or two after the Rebirth. I was still getting accustomed to my ability to heal, and my strength, and it hadn’t occurred to me that normal body functions weren’t occurring.” Nora took a glance at Steve’s face, and she hoped that she wouldn’t have to spell it out for him. She’d been wrong. “I didn’t get my period two months in a row, Steve.” He made a face and she laughed. “Sorry.” He shrugged and made a sign to go on. “I talked to the doctors about it and they said that they weren’t exactly sure why it had stopped, and that if it had, it was a possible sign that in this new body, I wouldn’t be able to get pregnant.”

It was still painful to talk about, three years later. She had always thought she would have a child (or more), but that was another choice that was taken from her. What would a life be without children, or a family to make it whole? She didn’t realize she had gone quiet until a warm hand covered her own. Steve’s eyes were glossy, but there was a silent anger underneath his sorrow. She could tell he was upset for her. “The serum always held a lot of questions about what it could do, about its side effects. And the only living person they knew of was you. The only data S.H.I.E.L.D had to go on was male. I am the first successful female super soldier, so,” she shrugged her shoulders, “who the hell knows.”

He pulled her to him, his chest warm and solid, and placed a kiss on her temple. Her voice was muffled by his shoulder but he was able to hear her ask him to tell Tony. “Of course, Nora.” He felt honored that she would trust him with this part of her story, but he could understand why she didn’t want to tell it again. They fell quiet after that. Nora was snuggled up into the crook of his arm and Steve ran his fingertips along her cotton covered hip. He broke the silence again. Who knew Captain America was so chatty?

“There was something else bothering you when you came up here, wasn’t there?”

She paused a moment before giving him a soft, “Yes.” He tilted his head to the side to get a better look at her face. “I was talking to Nat about,” she rolled her hand around in the air looking for the right phrase, “my current situation.”

He raised his eyebrows so she clarified. “The three of us AND everything that’s going on with Hydra.”

He sat up straighter at the mere mention of the group, and before he could ask she placed a small hand on his upper arm and said, “Nothing’s happened. We were just speculating.” She kissed him on the cheek. “It’s nothing serious.”

“You mind if I confirm that with Natasha?”

The downturn angle of her mouth let him know that something did happen, and thankfully she said it was fine. He didn’t want to go behind her back and ask the spy, but if it had to do with her safety and ultimately everyone in the Tower’s safety, he would have.

They were quiet after that, until Nora asked the question that was on her mind since the gala.

“This doesn’t seem odd to you, Steve? I mean, isn’t it starting too fast? I feel like we went from zero to one hundred in three seconds.”

He shifted in his spot to look at her. “I asked Tony the same thing a few nights ago. We both admitted that we were attracted to you and we were going to see if you felt the same. And then the kissing happened and then you left,” he felt her flinch next to him, “and we realized it didn’t change anything. Tony said we’re superheroes so nothing is normal. And I have to agree. Look at who we live with. He’s a billionaire who flies around in suit of armor, Natasha and Clint are expert assassins and spies, and we have a demi-god on retainer and a friend who is indestructible and green when he gets angry. Normal, I’ve come to learn, is boring.”

The smile he got in return for his small tirade was breathtaking, and he couldn’t stop himself from capturing her lips with his. Nora thought she would never get used to being able to kiss both men, but she was definitely grateful. They were fantastic kissers and right now, Steve cradled her head in his hand as though she were something fragile, his sincerity and gentleness caused her heart to swell and for the first time in years, she could say she felt safe. Hydra wouldn’t take this from her.

She was so moved by his tenderness, that small tears escaped her eyes, and it wasn’t until Steve felt the wetness on his hand that he stopped. There was concern in his eyes and she could tell that for the moment, he thought he did something wrong.

Nora blinked and smiled, and she leaned back into him and placed a kiss to his lips while her hand went to his heart. “It was because of this, Steve. You are good man.”

He blushed, while simultaneously bringing her to straddle his lap. Nora sat above him and he used his thumbs to wipe away the any remaining tears. When she moved forward to kiss him again, she felt him semi hard beneath her, the movement made his fingers twitch and she laughed. Their eyes met and never strayed as he undid the buttons with his thumb and forefinger. The white dress shirt hung loosely from her smaller frame, and his hands brushed up the curve up her hip, fingers just tickling the skin around her ribcage, until they rested on her shoulders, where he removed the garment. Steve’s eyes had darkened considerably and she would bet hers had too. He moved forward and placed a lingering kiss in the middle of her scar. Such an intimate action had her sighing into his touch.

“You’re so different from Tony,” Steve said, his voice gravely. “I mean, there are similarities but here, like this,” he took a breath, “so different.”

Nora began kissing his jaw and sucking along the juncture of his neck and shoulder, he continued. “He’s all edges and angles and you’re curves and long lines. I’d love to draw the two of you together.”

He felt her chuckle dance across his skin. “I’d love that. Although I doubt he could sit still long enough.”

Steve nodded. “He’d have to have a great incentive.”

She laughed out loud this time, and before she could say anything more, she felt a strong tug against her pelvis and the telltale sound of fabric tearing. When she looked down, Steve held her underwear in one hand, while using the other to lift her enough to push into her. She used his wide shoulders to steady herself, and she could hear him whispering endearments in her ear as she slowly sank down, taking him deep. The word “large” didn’t even get close to adequately describing how endowed Steve was.

Nora sighed when she was flush against him, and Steve brought their foreheads together, his breathing ragged and perspiring from holding himself back.  

“Hi.”.

She opened her eyes and caught his smile. “Hi.”

Sometime over the last fifteen hours, that simple word managed to root them in the here and now. It was a way to make sure the other was alright. It was much the same of Nora telling Tony that she was “here”. The simple phrases allowed her to convey to them that which she couldn’t yet fit into words. Steve’s hands were wandering firmly and heavily over her thighs until they settled on her ass, guiding her and keeping her steady. Nora’s heart was beating wildly in her chest, and when she brought one of her hands down to his heart, she could feel that Steve’s was just as erratic.

When she began to feel the familiar tightening in her belly, she rolled her hips forward. Steve groaned at the new rhythm, the sensation made him momentarily release his hold on her until he caught her wrists. He could see the bruises along her tanned skin and hear her soft mewling, and it was too much. Steve wanted her to come with him, so he mirrored Tony’s earlier movements and ran his thumb in a circular motion over the nub of sensitive nerves. Nora cried out and bucked forward and rode her orgasm until they were both boneless.   The two of them sat there for a bit, catching their breaths while Nora played with the blonde hairs at the base of his neck.

“That was not why I stayed up to wait for you,” he said sincerely.

“That would’ve been why I’d stay up to wait for her,” Tony said, as he pushed himself off of the wall. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and walked up to the couch. “I am now short _two_ super soldiers in bed and I will not stand for that.”

He took Nora’s chin and kissed her lips, then leaned over Steve to place an awkward, yet loving kiss to his mouth.

Tony turned to leave and shouted out to them, “Come back to bed. I need to be ravished properly.”

The two soldiers laughed and separated, following him back to bed. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As August faded into September, Tony, Nora and Steve adjusted to their new relationship. In the beginning, they had sex all of the time. On a few occasions, the three of them would only get out of bed to eat and shower (together of course). They were physically attracted to one another, that was obvious, but Nora believed that in some way, the shadow of Hydra also lent itself to their insatiable sex drives. There was the underlying fear of if and when they would strike. It was one of the last days of September,  when a package was delivered to the tower with Nora’s name on it. The only ones who knew she was there, lived in the building (plus Clint and Fury). So naturally, the package was scanned for biochemical residues and potential bombs and when it came up negative, Tony still insisted he open it (while in the suit). The box contained a picture of Nora from the gala, she was laughing, one hand on her chest and the other resting on Tony’s arm. Steve was in the picture too, smiling wide. Attached to the photo was a note:

 

_I couldn’t help but think the picture would be better if all your throats were cut._

_All in good time._

_You should know that I’m looking forward to our next rendezvous and even though I don’t want to spoil anything, I’m going to enjoy breaking your girl while you two watch._

_And Coop-blue is definitely your color._

_Hail Hydra.  X_

 

Tony cursed and threw a wrench against the wall, and Steve, in his silent rage left two perfect indentations of his clenched fists in Tony’s table. They called Natasha right away and when she read the note, the anger was clear on her face. Anger that they missed Hydra getting this close, anger that the three of them were threatened, anger that she was right. She made a call to Clint and he was set to land at the tower later that night. 

There was an immediate order for Nora to stay in the tower unless accompanied by an Avenger.

“I am not a child. You can’t keep me locked away like some damsel in distress.”

Tony’s laugh was cruel as he marched towards her, their faces inches apart. “You stay in this tower and if you leave without one of us do not come back.”

Nora’s stomach fell to the floor, she could feel the pinprick of tears in her eyes, but she refused to cry in front of them.

“Tony-“

“No, Steve. She wants to be reckless, let her go. I mean, it wasn’t like she was the only one threatened in that letter. Why should she care about us?”

Nora tried to put a hand on his arm to get him to look at her, but he wretched it away as though it burned. She tried to get Steve to listen to reason.

“Steve, this home will become a cage. Please, don’t do this. You _know_ I can protect myself.”

His sigh was deep and heavy with grief and frustration. “I know you can, Nora. But you will listen to this.”

“This is such bullshit. If it were one of you, you’d be suited up and ready to bring the fight to them and if not, you’d most definitely argue no protection. Talk about a double standard!”

“I’m sorry that you feel that way but this isn’t an option, it’s an order.” He said it with such finality that something in her snapped.  

She rushed him and shoved, the strength of the act sent him flying back against the wall, the vibrations from the collision sent bits of plaster to the floor around them. Tony held his arm out to call for a gauntlet, and the unmistakable whirr of a repulsor preparing to fire echoed throughout the room.

“This all happened because I refused to kill you!,” she yelled, pointing a finger accusingly at Steve. “If I would have followed Pierce’s order, none of this would have happened.” She stepped towards the blonde but as she got closer, Tony moved in-between them, one hand behind him to keep Steve back, and the other gauntleted and ready.

Her eyes were ablaze with defiance and hurt, her body shaking from the adrenaline. “And you’re not _my_ Captain,” she spat. With that she turned and left the room.

Steve fell back against the dent he left in the wall, and Tony followed him down.

“Well that went well.”

 

The three of them didn’t speak for almost a week after that. Steve tried a few times to get her to talk but she would leave the room before he was able to finish a sentence. Tony on the other hand was just as stubborn as she was. Whenever one of them would walk into a room that the other was in, they would turn and leave. Nora packed her bags twice and readied herself to clear out in the middle of the night but each time she made it to the lobby, she knew she couldn’t leave them. She couldn’t just walk out on them again. It was that second time that, with bag in hand, she went to Tony’s floor. The first time since they received the note.

She found the two men on the couch, eating popcorn out of the same bowl, watching part one of _The Deathly Hallows_. As she walked further into the room, they still had yet to acknowledge her. She picked up her back and dropped it on the table in front of them. Steve paused the movie. “Are you finally leaving? I thought you would have been gone already.” The hurt was evident in his voice.

Tony huffed and sat up straighter. “At least she came to say goodbye this time.”

Leather clad shoulders sagged and she collapsed onto the couch, head in her hands. “I’m sorry.”

A few minutes passed and all she heard was her heavy breathing until the rustling of fabric, and sticky hands pulled hers from her face. Nora was confronted with soft, blue eyes and Steve kneeling in front of her. He saw that there were tears in her eyes and caught the first few that fell.

“I should never have attacked you, Steve. I’m so sorry.” She looked over his shoulder at Tony who still sat on the couch. “Tony,” her voice broke on his name, “I’m sorry for hurting Steve, and for the things I said. I would never-“her voice cut off.  

Steve came around to sit next to her, and to her surprise, so did Tony. He placed a calloused hand on her thigh and said, “There was a threat in there for all of us, Nora. We had to take it seriously and the best line of defense was to keep you here. For now.” His thumb began to move back and forth on her leg.

“Tony’s right, believe it or not because he is usually the last one to listen to any kind of order.”

“Hey!”

“You’re safety was why Natasha brought you here. As a team we agreed to keep you safe, but you needed to understand that package was for all of us. We would never do anything to hurt you or make you unhappy. At least, not intentionally. But the safety of everyone in this tower is more important than one person.” He ran his hand soothingly up and down her back. “But we should have discussed it instead of making it an order. And I apologize for that.”

She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight. Her words were muffled against his chest but both men could make it out as she told them, “I don’t regret refusing Pierce’s order, Steve. If I had to live that day out over and over again for the rest of my life, my choice would always be the same.” Nora pulled away to look into his eyes. “I didn’t know you but I knew that I couldn’t do what he asked. If it was Tony’s name on that paper or anyone else,” she turned to look at the engineer, “I would have done the same thing. That’s not who I am.”

Tony scoot closer to the pair and he leaned in close as he asked, “Nora?”

She let out a chocked sob and picked her head up to peer into his eyes. Nora saw an unspoken apology, sadness and something else she wasn't quite ready to name.

“I’m here,” she whispered back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are feels in this one.  
> You'll get some Tony/Steve (alone) action in the next chapter, and Hydra will make their move soon. Not this one but by chapter 11 we'll get into the action. 
> 
> If you're still with these three thank you! If it's not everyone's cup of tea, I just appreciate the venue to write out the weirdness that's in my head. 
> 
> Hope you all have a great weekend!

From the moment Hydra put them on notice, their physical encounters grew. The three of them would always come together at the end of the day, but there were moments where Nora would find herself bent over the table in the lab reading a report, or looking at some of Tony’s tech and he would come up behind her, biting her neck and undoing her jeans. It would be hurried and rough, but would end with them drawing lazy symbols on naked flesh. When she and Steve would spar, it would often occur the way it had that very first week. One of them would be pinned by the other and a purposefully placed roll would send them scurrying to remove their clothes. The two of them would fuck slowly, lapping at sweat covered skin and kissing until their lips were bruised and raw. On one occasion, Clint and Natasha had walked in on them, and Clint couldn’t look Nora in the eye for a few days. Tony made him venom tipped arrows to get his mind off of the naked super soldiers. 

The four Avengers and Nora would spend days at a time combing through the Hydra intel they had gathered and every time they thought they had a decent lead, it turned to ashes. Hydra was three steps ahead of them and they needed to catch up. When they weren’t searching for Hydra or working on individual projects, the three of them would always manage to eat one meal a day together. This new ritual was started by Nora who felt that some days, their schedules almost made it impossible to see one another until they fell into bed. Some nights it would consist of her and Steve bringing dinner down to Tony, or Nora and Tony meeting Steve for breakfast (“Real food, Tony. Not just coffee.”).  
Nora also made it her mission to give Tony and Steve “alone time,” often making excuses to get out of their hair. She would spar with Natasha, read or even meet up with Clint who started to teach her archery (“Anyone can shoot a gun, but not everyone handle a bow”). Nora respected and valued their relationship, she heard their whispered “I love you’s” and knew that the time they spent together was important. 

She did everything she could to make sure they got that.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trees of New York looked like dancing flames in the October breeze, and Nora was grateful that she was able to see them and breathe in the earthiness of autumn. Tony stood next to her in a faded MIT sweatshirt, and a baseball cap that had Steve’s shield emblazoned on it. He was her chaperon for the early morning walk. Nora had been up at her usual time and was standing by the windows peering out at the city below her. She hadn’t even heard Tony walk up to her and she startled when his arm nudged hers. 

“Why do you wake up at such a God forsaken hour? Is it programed in the serum?” He yawned and took a large gulp of his coffee. 

“I like to see the sun. And I used to run. Getting up early is good for that.” 

He took a generous sip of his coffee before he said, “You know you’re not caged in here, right?”

Her sigh was heavy with frustration. “I know that, Tony. But lately, everyone has been so preoccupied, as they should be. It makes wanting to go for a run or a walk outside seem frivolous.” She craned her head to see if she could catch a glimpse of Bryant Park. “The fall is my favorite season. I don’t want to miss it.”

He could hear the longing in her voice. “Grab your sneakers and a sweatshirt and meet me back here in five.”

And that was how she found herself outside with Tony Stark, walking around Bryant Park at 7:32 on a Sunday morning and eating fresh blueberry muffins from the Witchcraft vendor. Taking in the quite of the park, and the open green with trees completely surrounding the perimeter, he couldn’t argue with her. It was beautiful. He was so focused on everything he had going on in the tower, with the Avengers and in his workshop, that he rarely had the opportunity to go outside and get reacquainted with this beautiful city. Tony took a glance at Nora and saw that she had her head tilted up, eyes closed to the morning sun, but he could see that there was a sadness to her this morning. An exhaustion he hadn’t noticed before. 

He shifted around in his seat and adjusted the cap. “Hey Coop? What’s wrong?”

Nora sat silent as a breeze picked up, throwing leaves around the cobblestone, the crinkling sound picking at her heart. “My birthday is in three days. October fourteenth. I’ll be twenty-six and I haven’t seen my parents in almost three years.” She bent her head and started to tear her muffin into small pieces, avoiding his eyes. “I don’t care about actually celebrating it. I just want to hear their voices.” 

She stopped mutilating the breakfast pastry when she felt his hands over hers. There were tears in her eyes and she was shocked to see some in Tony’s as well. He ran his thumbs over her knuckles. 

His voice was rough when he said, “Tell me about them.” 

And she did. They stayed seated at that table, coffee and tea growing cold, the city waking up around them. Nora shared her favorite memories, like her eighth birthday party where her mom took her out of school early so they could go see The Lion King on Broadway and eat at Stardust diner, where the wait staff, all aspiring Broadway actors, sing. She told him how her dad loved to fix old cars, and on her sixteenth birthday she woke up to a restored ’51 Corvette, a big red bow on its white hood. And how her mom would always manage to sneak balloons into her bedroom, the room so full she could smell the helium. 

“I just miss them,” she said. “I want them safe, but,” her usually strong voice cracked, “I just want to see them.”

For once all Tony could do was nod. There were no witty remarks or jokes. 

But there was definitely an idea.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nora woke up to an empty bed. 

Usually, one of the men would still be sleeping when she woke up, all depending on if Steve had gotten up earlier to go workout or if Tony pulled an all-nighter and had yet to come to bed. Not once had she woken up alone. Peering over at the clock she saw that it was a little after eight, she had slept in. Another occurrence that had not happened in recent years. She fell back onto her pillow and closed her eyes. It was then that she heard the sound of something skipping along the ceiling, and she smelled a scent she hadn’t encountered in years. 

She sat up in bed and took in the room around her. There were at least three dozen balloons scattered throughout, all with a very obvious theme: they were either red, white and blue or red and gold, and they draped the room in a warm glow. Nora laughed out loud, her mouth forming a smile so wide, it made her cheeks hurt. She hopped up from the bed and grabbed a handful of the colorful ribbons and twirled in place, feeling like a child. She kept laughing and was only interrupted when Friday spoke. 

“Good Morning, Sergeant Cooper. Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you, Friday. Where are they?”

“Boss is downstairs in his workshop but asked that I let him know when you were awake. He is on his way up now. And Captain Rogers is waiting for you in the kitchen.”  
Nora ran from the room before Friday could finish her sentence. As she turned the corner to the kitchen she found Steve at the stove, flipping pancakes. He turned when he heard her come in, and put the spatula down. The kitchen was warm from the heat of the stove, the smell of pancakes and coffee were inviting and familiar. 

“Hi,” he said, his smile matching hers. 

She ran towards him and his picked her up easily, her legs wrapping around his waist. “Hi.”

“Happy birthday,” he said as she leaned back in his arms to place a kiss on his mouth. He tasted of mint toothpaste as she pulled his lip between her teeth. She was about to slip her tongue into his mouth when she heard Tony. 

“I did all this work and he gets all the thanks? I see how it is. You super soldiers stick together. Alright.” 

The moment her feet touched the ground she was rushing Tony and she hugged him so hard she heard the air push out of his lungs. “Thank you doesn’t seem like enough, Tony.” His arms came up and hugged her tightly, his eyes met Steve’s across the room before the blonde went back to breakfast. 

“I forgot what it was like to have people remember. I haven’t smiled on this day in a long time.” Tony saw the sincerity in her green eyes and he gave her a gentle kiss. 

He pulled away, too soon in Nora’s opinion, and bopped her on the nose with a scarred finger. “Birthdays are a very serious matter around here. Thor’s was the last birthday we celebrated,” he waved his hands in the air, “the Asgardian calendar doesn’t match ours so we just gave him one and he went through seven birthday cakes and a barrel of Asgardian mead.” He paused to think on something, “Wasn’t that the night most of the East Coast lost power?” 

Steve groaned, “Yea. An “electrical storm”.” He rolled his eyes as he put their plates on the table.

Tony laughed and said, “I have some things I have to take care of downstairs, but I’ll find you later on when you get back.”

“Back? From where?” 

“I think Steve is more equipped to answer that question than I am.” He kissed her again and made kissy faces at Steve. “See ya later, kids. Make sure he wears his life alert bracelet!” 

Once they were seated at the table, Nora noticed that her pancakes were decked out in blueberries, strawberries and whipped cream, all made to look like the Captain’s shield. 

“You have an unhealthy attachment to that thing,” she said as she cut into the star and took a large mouthful.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She had polished off three pancakes and was about to ask for more when Steve placed a new stack in front of her. He winked when looked up surprised. 

“So where am I going?” She pushed the fruit around her plate. “Has Fury decided to send me to a new safe house?”

Steve’s head turned at the question, his eyes were wide as he placed his hand on her arm. “No, Nora. Not at all. I just thought it’d be nice to do something for your birthday. When you finish up, get dressed, comfortable shoes, and meet me back here in let’s say thirty minutes?”

Nora shoveled the remaining pieces into her mouth and ran to the elevator.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve would not tell her where they were going. When they met on Tony’s floor he took in her outfit with obvious appreciation. She chose a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a red three quarter sleeved top with a sweetheart neckline, a soft grey cardigan, and knee high flat boots. 

“I told you comfortable shoes,” he scoffed. 

“I love these boots! And they are comfortable, and lucky. They got me across the Syrian border when I was on the run.” 

He ran his hand through light blonde locks and pulled on a black leather jacket. When they stepped off the elevator, she walked behind him for a bit, enjoying the view of that tight ass in jeans, his nice black vans and criminally tight blue polo shirt. When they were out on the street, he pulled a black baseball cap out of his back pocket and covered up his hair.

“If I look hard enough, I can still tell you’re Captain America.”

He gave a small smile and said, “Believe it or not, the hat keeps people from looking hard enough.” Steve brought his hand down her arm and held her hand. 

They hopped on the 4 train heading uptown and got off at 86th street. Steve never let go of her hand and when they were on the subway car, he offered his spot to an elderly woman with grocery bags. Not wanting to be apart from him, she stood up and set herself in front of him, her back to his chest, his hand hooking around the belt loop of her pants. They got off at 83rd and started walking. Her stomach was all a tumble at the familiarity and excitement she felt the closer they got to their location. She had walked these streets over a hundred times in her life, and once they stepped onto 86th and Fifth Avenue, she couldn’t keep the tears at bay. They stood in front of the Metropolitan Museum of Art, a line of yellow taxis in front of the white stone steps, the columns and immaculate facade staring back at her. 

He squeezed her hands and ducked his head at the tears he saw. “I remembered what you said about your mom and how she would take you here. I wanted today to be special.”  
Small fingers made quick work of the wetness on her face, and she slipped her arm around his waist and ran her fingers along his side. “This is perfect, Steve.” She picked her chin up, and raised her eyebrow. The smile she received lit a fire in her belly, and she met him halfway. She was sure Steve could taste the fresh fruit from this morning on her tongue, and from the way he nipped at her lips it seemed as though he found her even more delicious. They parted and made their way into the museum, hands never once straying from  
one another. 

It was a busy day, and by the time they returned to the tower it was a little after three in the afternoon. They had spent all day in the museum, admiring the art and shared a late lunch on the steps out front. The super soldiers kissed lazily in the elevator only taking a moment to breathe when Friday stopped them on the communal floor. Nora hadn’t been there since the beginning of her time in the tower, so she couldn’t understand why they stopped. 

Steve let her step off the lift first, and when she walked onto the floor, she was surprised to find even more balloons and a streamer that read “Happy Birthday, Coop!” There were balloons of the same color as those that were in her bedroom, but there were red and black, purple and green and silver balloons as well. She even noticed a few helium balloons with the Avengers pictures on them and she couldn’t contain her smile. She caught sight of Natasha sitting on the edge of the couch, and before she could speak she heard a loud POP and the distinctive sound of an arrow hitting the wall behind her, as she was bathed in a waterfall of rainbow colored confetti. Her laugh was loud, and deep, her eyes and nose wrinkling, shoulders shaking with delight. She caught sight of Clint bent at the waste from an air vent, a cocky grin on his face. 

She heard Steve laughing behind her and when she turned to face him she couldn’t help the giggles. There was confetti stuck in his hair and on his cheeks, they littered his jacket and covered his sneakers, only dislodging when he took her in his arms. “Tony told ya they’re a big deal around here.”

Nora felt Natasha come up behind her and hugged the spy with such force, it took a light tap from the red head to get Nora’s arms to loosen. “When did all of this happen? How?”  
Clint was behind Natasha when he said, “It all happened over night. And it was all Stark and Cap. Once they heard about your birthday situation it was a no brainer. For my birthday this year, Stark gave me these kickass arrows and he let me shoot them at anything in the tower for the whole day. It was fucking awesome.” Clint walked up to her and gave her a light hug. “Happy birthday, kid.”

She couldn’t believe that they had gone to this much trouble for her. But there was someone missing. “Where is Tony?”

Steve looked at his watch and saw it was 3:53, he had to get Nora down there by four. “He told me to have you meet him in the workshop,” he pushed her towards the elevator, “right now.” 

 

Nora was met at the glass doors by Dum-E who had a happy birthday hat on his head and was holding a smoothie that looked eerily like motor oil and mangoes. She took the glass from him and found Tony, who was wearing a Led Zepplin t-shirt and grease stained jeans. He took his goggles off and pointed at her. “I know you have rapid healing but I’m pretty sure that if you drink that even your body would go into septic shock.” He kissed her hello. “And that’s not how one wants to spend their birthday.”  
He went to walk back to his seat but Nora grabbed his wrist and pulled him back until they were flush against one another. “Tony, today was fantastic. I can’t ever thank you for all of this.” She placed a soft kiss under his ear, and continued up his jaw. She could feel him clench his teeth as she licked along the underside of this chin, until she hovered over his lips.

“Well, I think this is a start.” His hands came to rest on her waist and his tongue slipped in between pink lips, massaging her own until she was moaning. His hands had wandered up her ribcage and his thumbs grazed the underside of her breasts, occasionally ghosting over a hard nipple. She placed her knee between his legs and she could feel him hard against her. They only stopped when Friday’s voice startled them apart. 

“Boss, its 3:59. They’re ready.”

He rested his forehead on hers and asked, “Nora?”

“I’m here.”

“Good. Hold that thought.” He nodded and walked away from her, stopping at one of the terminals she had used to locate Dr. Banner. 

“Pull up the video feed, Friday.” Nora walked up to him and obeyed as he directed her to sit in a stool, in front of the screen. 

“Tony, I’m not in the mood to watch porn, right now.”

He furrowed his brows and said, “This isn’t po-,” he stopped once his brain registered her implication, “so if it was porn you would be amenable to watching it? Cause I can work with that, that’d be a great thank you.” He wagged his eyebrows at her and she swatted his shoulder. “No. Just sit there and close your eyes for me ok?” After a few seconds, she nodded and closed her eyes, her hands resting on her thighs. She could hear him typing away and then his breath was hot against her neck. “Keep them closed, you’ll know when to open them.”

She furrowed her brows but followed his instruction. There was a minute or two of silence and then she heard a sharp gasp. Followed by a breathy, “Nora?”

Her heart started beating wildly in her chest, she could hear her blood pumping in her ears, but she had yet to open her eyes. There was no way, it couldn’t be. And then she heard a deeper voice, soft but broken. “Button, is that you?”

She started to sob, and when she opened her eyes her vision was clouded by the tears. She swiped at them with her arms and took a deep breath. There on the screen were her parents. Both of them had gotten up out of the chairs they were sitting in and were crowding the computer screen. Nora mimicked their move and brought her face to within inches of the screen, her hand coming up, and fingers curling around the images of her parents. 

“Oh, baby! It’s been so long. Too long,” her mother sobbed. 

“Are you alright, Button?” It was the nickname her father had bestowed upon her when she was born. He would always tell her “you were such a tiny thing. No bigger than a button.” She hadn’t heard it in years. 

She brought her hand up to cover her mouth, and she saw that she was trembling. She blinked away the tears and gave them a wet laugh. “I’ve missed you both.” 

They were quiet for some time, all three of them drinking in the sight of one another. Her mother spoke first. “Happy birthday, baby.” Her father nodded and smiled at her. He asked, “How are you? You being taken care of?”

Nora took a glance over at Tony for the first time since opening her eyes. He was working out equations on his StarkTab but she knew he could hear, and that was alright. “I’m perfect here, Dad. I’m happy and safe, I just wish I could hug you both. I love you so much.” 

Her voice started to break but she saw her mother wave her hand. “We’ve missed so many birthdays.” She sounded angry and exhausted. “But we’ll make up for that. Sit and we’ll talk.” 

Nora told them what she could about the last three years. They knew that someone was trying to harm their daughter, that she had made a courageous decision which gave her quite a few enemies, and that it was her request that her parents be relocated. They talked about what her parents had been up to, they shared that they still make a cake and get balloons on her birthday, and before they knew it, Friday was alerting them that they were almost out of time. Nora fiddled with her hands in her lap when she said, “I don’t want to say goodbye.” 

Her parents looked heartbroken at the idea, but her mother spoke up first. “This isn’t goodbye, Nora. We haven’t seen you in years, but we knew you were out there and that you were fighting. We could feel it. This is a small bump in the road.” At her daughter’s defeated huff she amended, “Alright, a big bump in the road. But we know you’re okay and that you’re with people who love you and who will work to keep you safe. It will all work out in the end.” She paused and said, “I love you.”  
Her mother put her hand on the screen and Nora did the same. Familiar green eyes looked back at her, and she could swear she smelled the hairspray her mother used, the lotion she would apply every morning. “I love you, Mom. Stay safe.” 

Sara Cooper smiled and walked out of the frame. Her father was next. William was a large man, his frame taking up most of the screen, but he looked small. He did the same as his wife and held up his hand. “You stay strong, Button. You watch your back and you stay safe.” His voice broke on the last word. “I love you, so much my baby girl.”

“I love you too, Dad.” She sat still as she stared at the black screen, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She jumped when Tony wiped at her cheek with his fingers. He was shocked when she turned in his arms and threw hers around his neck. She placed a whisper of a kiss on his neck and said, “That was,” she struggled to find the words, “unbelievable.” They loosened their hold on one another and she asked, “How did you manage it?” 

He smiled and her heart clenched at the sight. “I made a few phone calls to Fury and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents that protect your parents and we worked it out. It’s a non-traceable feed, I had Friday in it the entire time to detect even a hint of back chatter or anyone trying to tap in. It took some work, but I can be very convincing when I want to be.” He kissed her temple. “Was it okay?”

He looked unsure. She had cried quite a bit and that was not his intention. He ran a finger under her eyes and they came back black from her mascara and eyeliner. He held it up to her and said, “The crying wasn’t planned.”

She laughed and squeezed him. “It was amazing, Tony. I don’t have words to tell you how beautiful it was or how I feel. They were there. In front of me. I got to laugh with them and hear their voices.” Her eyes welled up again as she said, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Each phrase punctuated with kisses around his face. 

“Well, it’s not over yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live in NYC and every place I've mentioned is real and should definitely be visited if you ever visit. Stardust diner is a MUST and Bryant Park in the fall is breathtaking. 
> 
> The next chapter won't be uploaded until Tuesday or Wednesday of next week because I'll be away for the weekend. Last one before school starts on Thursday (I'm a teacher. And I dread it as much as my students!). 
> 
> And finally, please remember that this is not beta'd and I try my very best with plot, grammar and continuity. Thanks!!


	11. Chapter 11

And he was right. He told Nora that they had a reservation for dinner at 8pm, and that she should relax and shower and wear something nice. So, instead of heading back to Tony’s room, where all of her things were now housed, she went to Natasha’s floor and found her nursing a cup of tea and reading what looked to be a book in Russian, sitting on a lounger by the windows. Her flop on the sofa was ungraceful and she blew errant strands of hair from her eyes. Natasha kept reading. Nora nudge her with her foot. No response. She did it again.

“If you want to keep that appendage I suggest you stop.”

Nora laid flat against the couch and groaned out loud. “I need something to wear for dinner.” Natasha quirked her brow. “We only bought the gala dress on our last trip out and there hasn’t really been time for shopping, Widow.”

Nat rolled her eyes and stood up, placing the book open to the page she was on. “We can take a look in my closet. I’m sure I have something, and I have to decide what I’m wearing too.”

The other woman hopped off the couch. “Wait, you’re going?”

She hurried up to Natasha’s side in time to catch the nod. “And Clint. We were told to dress appropriately. So, who the hell knows what he’ll wear. Hopefully one of the guys catches him before he leaves his room.” They were in Natasha’s bedroom now, she opened the walk-in closet and Nora was surprised at how excited she was for this. “I use most of these for assignments, so be careful.”

She got a mumbled, “Yes, mom,” in reply.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve waited for Nora to come back up after she saw Tony. The billionaire told Steve what he was going to do and it made him proud and touched that Tony would go through so much trouble to make this possible for Nora. The elevator had dropped her off at the communal floor and she paused to take in the sight of the balloons and banner, the confetti long cleaned up (courtesy of Steve). He saw the tears in her eyes but was relieved to see a smile on her face. They spoke for a few minutes and then Nora went to find Natasha, chattering about needing a dress for dinner.

Steve knew they still had some time before he would have to get ready, and ultimately, ensure that Tony wasn’t rushing around last minute, so he decided to head down to the gym and workout. The time flew by and when he was heading up to their room, with only an hour and twenty minutes to get ready, Tony was already in the bathroom, naked but for his boxers, back to Steve, shaving in the bathroom mirror, the shower running to get the perfect temperature. Tony leaned over the sink to wipe the excess shaving cream off his face and when he stood back up, he was met with Steve’s reflection. He didn’t even blink. “It’s going to take a lot more than that to scare me.” He winked at Steve in the mirror and he found himself turned around, the cold, marble counter top digging into his ass, super soldier tongue down his throat.

Tony brought one hand to Steve’s hip and dug his fingers in, the indentations obvious through his shorts, and the other cupped his hard cock through the fabric. Steve let out a groan and thrust into Tony’s hand. Tony was still massaging his balls and then a second later, Steve felt warm air hit his cock and then a wet mouth take him deep. “Fuck, Tony.” His hand went to the brown locks and he gasped when Tony freed him from between his lips, his hand taking over, scars and callouses creating the perfect amount of friction.

“I’ve thought about fucking you all day.” The strokes got faster and with each twist of his wrist, Steve’s mouth opened a bit more. The blonde opened his eyes and blinked, catching sight of Tony’s left hand behind him, opening himself up. Steve’s cock throbbed at the sight, and he took Tony’s swollen dick in his large hand and began to stroke him. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

Tony let him go and bent himself over the sink. “I’m ready. I’m ready.” He stood up tiptoes, raising perfect ass high in the air. Steve opened a drawer to the right and took out a small bottle of lube, applying a generous amount to his dick and hand, stroking it onto himself, a little longer than necessary and walked up behind Tony, draping over him like a blanket. Steve spread Tony’s ass cheeks and only gave him the tip. "F-Fuck, Steve," he cried out. "Come on, I don't want to wait."

He rocked himself backwards. Steve gave a sly smirk and pushed the rest of the way in, earning a loud groan from both men. He pulled out and went in again, and again. Faster each time. This was not slow lovemaking, it was hurried, his thrusts were so forceful, and Tony moved in time to catch him at just the right angle that you could hear their flesh smack together. Tony was babbling, equations and profanities and Steve’s name at varying intervals, and Steve leaned over and licked up his spine until they met in a wet and messy kiss. When Steve reached around Tony and took his leaking cock in his hand, the other man cried out and his walls tightened around Steve’s dick. Both men came hard, with Steve giving a few listless thrusts once his orgasm finished. The room smelled of sweat and sex and was engulfed in steam from the shower, the mirror completely fogged up. Tony took a hand and wiped an arc across the glass.

He met Steve’s eyes in the mirror and gave a satisfied smirk. “I will never get tired of that, soldier.”

Steve pulled out and Tony couldn’t help but feel the loss. The Captain slapped the other man’s ass and said, “Let’s move. We don’t want to be late.”

Tony shook his head and shuffled after him. “I’m sure she’d understand.”

He was pinned against the cool tile in a matter of seconds.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the elevator, Steve helped smooth Tony’s collar. He wore a charcoal dress shirt (first two buttons undone), a black dinner jacket and dress pants with grey Chuck Taylors. Tony wiggled his fingers in Steve’s direction. “It’s fine.” He took in the sight of the blonde and licked his lips. “You on the other hand are rumpled.” Tony ran his hand down the length of Steve’s chocolate colored tie (it matched his pants), and pulled on his light grey jacket, the white dress shirt pulled tight over his pecs. “We look good,” he drawled.

They somehow managed to make it down to meet everyone by 7:27 and when they got off the elevator both gave dazzling smiles. Natasha was over at the bar mixing cocktails, her hair sleek and straight, a small piece pulled low across her brow. Her dress was the color of gunmetal, and had a line shine to it, the short sleeves and A-line fit making her look softer than her everyday wear. She was laughing at something Clint had said, and surprisingly enough, he had come out dressed like an adult. He wore an eggplant colored dress shirt, sleek black tie stopping at the waistline of black pants. Tony wouldn’t say it out loud but he worried the bird brain would wear jeans and his ridiculous vest. There was one person missing.

“Uh, this is a birthday party, but we have no birthday person.”

He threw a questioning glance at Natasha who moved her chin to the left. He turned and saw Nora leaning against the windows looking out at the city below. He and Steve walked up to her and he cleared his throat. She raked her eyes over both men, the pupils dilating making her eyes a deep forest green.

“Nice of you two to show.” There was a smile in her voice.

Tony pointed a finger in her direction as he said, “Are the dresses going to become a thing? Because I think I’m going to have a lot more parties if this is what we get.”

Steve hummed next to him. “I’d support that decision.”

Nora's dress stopped a few inches above her knee, making her legs impossibly long and lean (helped by the black heels she had on her feet). The dress was a deep wine, off the shoulder and with a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was left down this time and fell in big curls around her neck and shoulders. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and ducked her head as she walked up to both men, placing a kiss on Tony’s lips then Steve’s.

“So where are we going?” Her excitement had her bouncing on her toes, eyes twinkling with delight.

Natasha and Clint came up behind them, and held out their cocktails. Natasha pushed a fiery lock behind her ear. “Are we ready?”

Tony nodded and then made their way into the elevator. “Friday, to the roof please.”

Nora gave Steve a confused look and squealed when she felt Tony pinch her waist. “You’ll see,” he said.

When the elevator stopped, the group stepped out to a transformed space. There were tables along one side, covered in beautifully arranged plates of food: cheese and charcuterie, raw and charred vegetables, three different kinds of meat, pasta, and a wide variety of fruits and salads. The bar was completely stocked, and a smaller table had mini cheesecakes, eclairs, chocolate mousse cups, chocolate covered strawberries and other pastries. There were strands of white and red lights crisscrossing the rooftop and it bathed them in soft light, creating a peaceful backdrop to the night. Nora heard music (a little Rat Pack assortment), and found that just stepping out here had calmed her in a way she hadn’t felt in years.

Clint let out a loud shout at the sight of all the food and made a beeline for the tables. Natasha followed suit and gave her a small wink, heading to the bar for a refill. It was just the three of them, and when Nora turned, she threw her arms around both of them. Steve and Tony’s arms circled her waist and they each planted a kiss on her cheeks.

“Eat, drink and be merry, Coop.”

She smiled wide and said, “I really don’t know what to say, Tony.”

Steve nudged his boyfriend. “I’m sure he’ll collect at a later date.”

There was a roll of his eyes and then Tony said, “Well, right now I want a dance. We’ll figure out the rest later.” He winked at her and she laughed.

Steve nodded. “I’m going to make sure Clint leaves some for the rest of us.”

“Yea, like he’s the one we have to worry about,” Tony scoffed.

Nora found that the rest of the evening went by in a blur of laughter and dancing, music and companionship. At one point, she was leaning against the bar, belly full and cheeks sore from laughing. She was watching Tony and Steve dance, their heads close, Tony trying not to laugh when Steve stepped on his toes. "You're falling for them, ya know." Nora jumped at the raspy voice. "I can see it in the way they look at you, but I wasn't sure how you felt. Now," she jutted her chin in Nora's direction, "your eyes tell me everything." Nora looked straight ahead as she answered, "I don't know what you're talking about." She bit her lip. "Am I attracted to them? Yes. And do I love the time we spend together? Yes. But," she paused, "love? I don't know." There was a wistfulness to her voice. She took a glance at Natasha out of the corner of her eye, and the spy had a small smile to her lips. "Ok. Whatever you say." It was later in the night, when Clint was joking with Steve over a mission in Mongolia, Natasha trying unsuccessfully to keep her smile at bay, that Nora got to see a glimpse into their small family, and Nora was envious of Steve and Tony for having this team for the last few years. Yes, they were all superheroes but they were beautiful human beings. It was easy to forget that they were like everyone else when they were saving the world from aliens and robots. They’ve felt heartbreak and harbor fears, they try to be the best versions of themselves in a world that can be unforgiving and cruel. In that moment, with the five of them seated close, Nora in-between Tony and Steve, her head on Tony’s shoulder and hand in Steve’s, she felt so content that she thought her heart would burst.

There was a small lull in the conversation and she took the opportunity to lift her head and tell them as much. “I know I’ve said it at least a thousand times today, but thank you all for being a part of all this. These last few months have been difficult and I don’t think,” she paused, “no, I know, I wouldn’t have survived it without any of you. I can’t help but be a bit jealous at what all of you have.” At this, she received a few furrowed brows. “You’re a family.” She looked each of them in the eyes and then down at her hands in her lap, her voice cracking a bit as she spoke. “You’ve welcomed me into your home with open arms and open hearts and that is the best gift I could have ever received.”

When she finally looked up she could see that their shoulders were relaxed, there was a slight sheen to all their eyes, and smiles graced their faces. Natasha was the first to recover as she picked up her glass. “Happy Birthday, мой друг.”

Cheers were said around the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but it would have sucked if I had to cut anywhere after this. The next one will be fairly long.  
> Thank for reading! 
> 
> мой друг- My friend


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday festivities are my favorite and Nora gets one heck of a present from our favorite Avengers. There is smut in this one, and some revelations, and Hydra. From this point on it's going to get rough and dark for our heroes. 
> 
> Just a quick reminder that I don't own a damn thing, except for Nora Cooper. Any and all Marvel characters/plot belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel.

It was a little after two in the morning when the three of them decided to head to bed, Clint and Natasha going in about an hour before. Nora was flush against Steve’s side in the elevator, eyes closed as his hand played with her hair, and when the lift stopped, she felt anticipation in her belly as she followed the two men into their bedroom. All she wanted to do the entire day was grab them by their hair and kiss them until they forgot how to breathe, or push them up against the wall and feel them hard and hot in her mouth. She shivered at the thought and entered the room. The lights were dim and she felt Tony’s fingers still hers as he pulled the zipper to her dress down. He placed a small kiss to the base of her neck as he eased the fabric off her shoulders and down her body, until she was clad in small, black panties. While he was undressing her, Nora’s eyes never left Steve’s as he undid his shirt and pants, and when she went to move she heard a rushed, “stay still,” from behind her. Nora’s heart quickened at the request, and she could hear the rustle of cotton and the thump of shoes being shoved against the wall. Steve was naked in front of her, and when Tony came up behind her again, he pressed his body flush against her back. He was naked too. She could feel him hard against her ass, and her small hand grabbed his hip, but she stopped when she heard Steve tell her no.

 

“Let us,” he said, as he ran a finger over the bridge of her nose, her lips, down her sternum until he had her panties on the floor. On his way back up, he let his fingers skim across the goosebumps that rose on her flesh. He stopped at the apex of her thighs and she watched as he closed his eyes and inhaled. He was smelling her, and it took all of her resolve not to come right there.

 

Behind her, Tony hummed as he bit her neck, his hand meeting Steve’s, they cupped her, each man entering her with their fingers. Her moan was deep and her breathing picked up. She rested her head back on Tony’s chest, eyes on Steve the entire time. They were in perfect sync with one another, fingers curling and twisting, languidly pulling out before pushing back in. Steve’s thumb ghosted over her clit, and when she cried out, he swallowed the sound with his mouth. They seemed to devour one another with the kiss, a battle of tongues and teeth, a cry escaped her lips when Tony used his other hand to roll hard, pink nipples.

 

“Come for us, Nora.”

 

The muscles in her thighs started to tremble and they could feel her tighten around their fingers, until they were slick with her. She let out a long sigh that turned to a groan when she watched both men lick their fingers clean. Nora walked forward to Steve and pushed him back on the bed. He leaned on his elbows and watched as she walked on her knees to the space between his legs. The vein running along the shaft was pulsing, and the head leaked cum onto his stomach. She licked her lips.  

 

“There is something I want to do,” she said, the bed dipping when Tony joined them. She took both men’s cocks in hand, slowly pumping, spreading the white liquid over the sensitive slits.

 

Tony’s sigh moved the hair along her shoulder. “Tell us,” he urged. “I’m always up for a challenge.”

 

She laughed. “I want you both. At the same time.” Two pairs of eyes were on her in seconds. She watched Steve’s Adams apple bob as he swallowed.

 

“What do you mean at the same time?”

 

She let go of their dicks and straddled Steve’s waist. “Inside of me.”

 

She heard a mewl behind her and watched as Steve’s breath quickened. “I’ve thought about it,” a calloused hand grabbed her ass from behind and Tony sucked on her nipple, while Steve ran his hands up and down her thighs, “it’s just physics.” She leaned across Steve to the bedside table and grabbed the lube, which she held out to Tony. He released her nipple with a small “pop”.

 

“Open me up, Tony.”

 

There was a gleam in his eyes when he heard her request, and she bent over Steve when she felt Tony spread the lube around her opening. Nora and Steve kissed, his hands running along her ribs and waist, and when she stiffened up at the intrusion, the kiss deepened, taking her mind off of the pressure and burn from Tony. Meanwhile, Tony had one hand firmly on her hip, keeping her in place, one finger was sheathed in her warm depths and as he added a second he was turned on by how eagerly she took him in. He scissored his fingers and then curled them forward. Nora cried out, her hands digging into Steve’s shoulders, bruises forming under her grip.

 

“Tony don’t stop.” She raised herself above Steve’s hard cock and lowered herself, his head dropping back to the mattress. Once he was fully inside of her she spoke. “You’re going to get both of our weight, Steve. You think you can handle that, soldier?”

 

His laugh was dark as he sat up on his knees, pulling her with him so that Nora’s legs were around his waist. “Ready whenever you are Tony.”

 

She rolled forward on Steve as Tony entered her from behind. Each push from him stretched her. Nora was sure she couldn’t take anymore. She could come just from this, and they hadn’t even started moving yet. She shifted ever so slightly and both men groaned. Tony’s hands came to rest on top of Steve’s on Nora’s hips.

 

“Oh God,” she moaned, bringing her hand to wipe the sweat from her lips. “Move. We have to move.”

 

And they did. It took a few moments to find their rhythm, but once they did, it was tantalizing and hot.

 

“Fuck, Tony. I can feel you inside of her.”

 

Tony’s breath caught in his throat. “Ah, fuck. Yea. I know. So fucking tight.”  Nora felt like she was on a seesaw. Whenever one man pulled out the other was pushing in, rocking her hips forward and back, letting her stay full. An added bonus was that each man felt the other’s cock as they were moving, a deliciously sinful combination of soft and hard. They were beautiful together, the three of them connected in way none of them had been before, and it was honest and open and breathtaking.

 

“More, Tony. Oh, God. Harder.”

 

Their rapid breaths and cries filled the room, while hands roamed over sweat slicked skin and lips bit and bruised the closest flesh. With the two of them inside her, she was surrounded by them. She felt safe and loved. Her heart swelled when she heard Tony’s whispered, “You’re beautiful,” behind her. And when she caught Steve’s eyes, he ran his hand up to the scar on her chest, and held it over her heart. It was all too much and before she could put much thought to it, one of Steve’s hands played with her breasts and Tony’s came around to stroke her clit, causing her walls to tighten around each man, signaling her orgasm. Steve was right behind her and Tony soon followed, she milked them for all they had.

 

Nora and Tony were nothing but dead weight on Steve, but he welcomed their warmth. The room smelled of sweat and sex, and it was Tony’s light chuckle that broke through their heavy breathing.

 

“That, was something else.”

 

Nora’s hum was felt by both men. “Best birthday, ever.”

 

Steve leaned forward, still inside Nora, and she yelped at the movement. He caught her lips in a kiss and then did the same to Tony, who then pulled out of her and stepped off the bed on shaky legs. Nora was gently lifted off of Steve and she padded over to the bathroom to clean up. The two men kissed again, and wiped themselves down, pulling back the covers to get into bed.

 

When she came back, Tony and Steve were laying on the bed, eyes closed, and a space small enough for her between them. They didn’t move when she got in bed and Nora took that as a sign that they were asleep.

“Friday,” she whispered.

“Yes, Sergeant Cooper?”

She sighed. “Could you please tell Natasha that she was right?”

“Certainly.”

A few moments later Friday’s voice came over the room. “Sergeant Cooper? Agent Romanoff said “Если вещь любит, он бесконечен. Двухместный номер для вас.”

 

She chuckled into her pillow. “Really, Tash? William Blake?”

 

Nora didn’t see the pair of brown eyes that furrowed at the exchange.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Friday’s soft voice woke them later that morning. When Nora peered at the clock it was 9:38, another day of sleeping in.

 

“S’up, Friday?”

 

“Sorry to wake you Sergeant Cooper, but the mail has been delivered and there was another package with your name on it. Boss asked that I alert you if it happened again. He is on his way upstairs.” Nora turned to the spot on her right and saw that Tony's spot was empty. He must have woken up and gone downstairs. Steve was already up and throwing on whatever clothes he could reach. She held the sheet against her chest and took in the bruises that littered her skin and Steve’s, then dropped her chin to her chest. So much for morning sex. Nora dressed in a pair of running pants and one of Tony’s MIT t-shirts, threw her hair up in a messy bun and followed Steve onto the elevator. When they walked into the communal kitchen, Natasha and Clint were dressed, and waiting with coffee, Tony had a scowl on his face that softened when he saw Nora. She walked up to him and bumped into his side.

 

“Where’d you run off to?”

“I had a spark of inspiration last night, had to write it down.” He brought his hand up to the back on his neck, rubbing and avoiding her eyes. She didn’t need to know that he heard her exchange with Friday last night, and that he translated the phrase Natasha had responded with.  _  
_

 

Steve went to speak but Clint cut him off with a raised hand. “It was already checked. There’s no trace of chemical weapons or explosives. No fingerprints or postage to suggest a person or location. It’s just addressed to Coop.”

 

Nora took a deep breath and exhaled. “Well, happy birthday to me,” she grumbled. She pulled a chair out and sat at the table. Steve and Tony were behind her, their presence a relaxing one. This time it wasn’t a box but a large envelope, her name scrawled in block letters across the front. She reached in and pulled out a stack of paper, another note on top. She placed the letter on the table and looked at the stack, which turned out to be a collection of photos. From last night.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Tony said. He reached for the note and read it out loud.

 

_And I thought you looked great in the dress from the gala but this one definitely takes the cake._

_I have to tell you that it’s been a lot of fun watching you all try so hard to figure out where we are._

_It’s even more exciting to know that you have no idea what to expect or when._

 

_You’re little soldierette is going to die._

 

_And after that touching moment last night, it looks like it’ll break all your hearts._

_And it’s not even_ **my** _birthday._

_Hail Hydra_

The paper fluttered to the table, grim faces staring back at him or down at the photos that Nora spread out on the table. There were photos of her with each of them, a few of her laughing and dancing by herself. But most of them were of her with Steve or Tony. One picture in particular would have been beautiful, if it wasn’t taken with the purpose of frightening her. She and Tony had finished dancing to Sinatra’s “The Way You Look Tonight,” and when the song ended they pulled away laughing, because he sang the entire thing to her. Their eyes were open and smiles wide. One of his hands had come to cup her cheek while her right hand was splayed across his heart. It was a photograph that captured a moment of love and happiness, and Hydra turned its beauty into something dark and foreboding.

 

Natasha was the first to speak. “We can get a trajectory of where the lens would have to be placed to get these photos and we can work from there.”

 

Tony nodded. “Once you give me a location I can have Friday pull up footage from the street cameras and run facial recognition for known Hydra members and anyone from S.H.I.E.L.D.”

 

“We stay vigilant and we stay together.” Steve’s voice was hard. It was a darker version of Captain America. “Clint, you and me are going to go see Fury. We’ll check in with this,” he spat, “and we’ll see if there’s anything new to report.”

 

They all nodded and went their separate ways.

Nora sat at the table, photos strewn about, and head in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вещь любит, он бесконечен. Двухместный номер для вас. - If a thing loves, it is infinite. (Double for you) -William Blake () not part of Blake's quote.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having a great MDW! Enjoy!

Natasha and S.H.I.E.L.D techs were able to establish the location of where the photographs were taken. It was on the roof of a 95 story, upscale apartment and office building that sat adjacent to the Northwest corner of the tower. They scoured the floor, and found field stripped cigarettes, a sign of an individual with military experience, and red crossbones spray painted on the wall. There was nothing in that apartment that could give them a solid lead on the photographer or Hydra, it would be up to Friday to see if they caught anyone on camera.  Nora didn’t say a word when Natasha told her and Tony what they found, instead, she walked away and went down to the gym. She was pounding away at a punching bag when she heard the door to the gym open.

 

“You should have your hands taped.”

 

Nora looked over at Tony and shrugged her shoulders. “It’ll heal in a few hours anyway.” She threw another set of punches as she said, “The one thing I have control over. Let me bleed, Tony.”

 

She didn’t hear him come up behind her and when he grabbed her wrist she swung at him. Lucky for Tony he sparred with Steve, he was able to duck the punch.

 

“This pouting thing is bullshit.”

 

She bit out a laugh. “Really? You’ve been in your lair since Steve left. You only come up to grab food and I know that’s because Friday threatens to call me.” He had the decency to look embarrassed. “So don’t tell me I’m pouting. I’m pissed.”

 

Her feet were heavy as she walked over to the bench, and she took a long drink of water. He sat next to her, hands resting on his thighs. “I’m doing everything I can from here to help Steve and Clint. I know,” he paused and closed his eyes, “that it’s not right for me to leave you.” He held up a hand when she opened her mouth to speak. “Not that you can’t handle it but that you shouldn’t have to deal with it on your own.” He paused.  “I know I can’t.”

 

She pulled her hair free from the band and put it back up in a ponytail. “I feel helpless and it’s not an emotion I’m used to, and you’re right. I’m not alone. You’re all doing what you can to help me. And I need to stop acting like a child.”

 

She stood up and said, “I’m going to take a shower.” Tony nodded his head and let out a huff, as she walked away. Before she made it to the door she called out, “You’re coming with me.”

 

He was by her side in seconds.

\----------------------------------------------

 

Steve and Clint had been gone for almost a week, and it was on the eighth day, they called Natasha and told her that they had secured the location of a base in Orient Point, on the North Shore of Long Island. They were all gone for another two days after that, no one having checked in for the last 24 hours. The tower was too quiet with everyone away, and with Tony tinkering in his workshop, the bed seemed too big and empty. That’s how Nora found herself laying on the marble island in the kitchen at three o’clock in the morning. Her legs were swinging and she was eating an apple, the loud crunch the only sound in the dark room, until she heard the ping of the elevator, followed by the heavy thump of Steve’s shield hitting the floor.

 

She swung around and sat up, and sure enough, he came around the corner, his mouth lifting in a small smile. His blonde hair was matted and a mess, there was dirt on his cheeks, and a smattering of bruises along his jaw and temple. She could see that his lip was cut and there was bruising peeking out from the collar of his under armor.

 

“Clint and Natasha?”

 

He nodded, “they’re alright.” Nora let out a breath, but her shoulders fell when she heard his next words. “We lost two agents though.” He went to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water and took the apple from her hand, taking a bite.

 

“God, Steve. I’m sorry.”

 

He gently massaged her neck. “What were you doing up? And where’s Tony?”

 

Her eyes were closed as she answered. “I couldn’t sleep. Bed was too big alone. And he’s downstairs. The last I saw him was when we were in the shower.”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Shower, huh?”

 

Nora turned on the counter and put her arms around his waist. “It was nice. Tony does this thing with his tongue-“

 

Her next words were swallowed by Steve. When they pulled apart, she leaned up and kissed him on the nose. “Are you alright?” She ran a finger over the bruises on his jaw.

 

“You know how it is. Give me a few hours and I’ll be fine”

 

“What did you find on Long Island?”

 

Steve sighed and leaned against the cool tile. “The information we gathered was legitimate. There was an active Hydra base, with a few high ranking officials still following the orders of Pierce,” he growled. “They didn’t know we were coming so the element of surprise helped but there were more of them than we expected. Nat and Clint are pretty banged up but nothing serious. We killed six Hydra agents and brought in seventeen. One of which, was Jack Rollins.”

 

Nora knew that name. “He was Rumlow’s right hand; quick and efficient.”

 

Steve nodded. “Yep. We checked him for cyanide pills. Natasha removed a few of his teeth to show that we were serious. He didn’t give anything up when we were with him but I know Natasha is looking to go back tomorrow.”

 

When he wouldn’t look her in the eyes she knew something was wrong. “You’re leaving something out. What is it Steve?”

 

He ran his hands over his face and said, “Rollins told us that Rumlow has it out for you. Insinuated that there is no way we can stop them from getting to you. To us. He did lay out some of the things Rumlow wanted to do to you.” She could hear the bones cracking in his fists. “I may or may not have broken a few ribs.”

 

“It’s a start, Steve. Hell, it’s a leap from where we were. And we’ll all be careful.” She ran her hand through his hair. “Are you sure you’re not hurt too bad?”

 

“Just sore. And dirty. I could use a shower.” His eyebrows bounced up and down on his forehead and she laughed.

 

Nora jumped down from the island and pulled him behind her.

 

“Friday? Please let Tony know that Steve is home and we’ll be in the shower. His attendance in mandatory.”

 

 

Two weeks had passed since Hydra’s latest gift and the capture of Jack Rollins. Everyone stayed on high alert, realizing that before that moment, they were naively comfortable in the idea that they could handle whatever Hydra sent their way. But after interrogating Rollins, they were scared. The threat had always been for Nora, but now, the other Avengers were included; Rumlow wanted to break them all, and the fact that Nora was at the middle of their weird family made it all the better. Tony was out of town for a few days for SI work, and Nora knew that Pepper had a conversation with him about the difference between mandatory and “when Tony Stark feels like it”. Nora met the woman once, and briefly, and she was both awed and terrified. Tony didn’t want to leave the tower, and only conceded when Pepper said he could fly the suit.

  
“It’ll get me there in an hour and this way if anything happens-“

 

“Nothing is going to happen, Tony. I’m with the best marksman in the world.”

 

-“I can get back here within 30 minutes if I put everything into the thrusters.” There had been no talking him out of it.

 

Steve and Natasha were also away from the Tower. Though neither of them liked the idea of leaving Nora (Clint had been offended. “Um, guys? I’ll be here with her.”), they were heading to the facility (housed not too far from the New Avengers headquarters), where they were keeping Rollins. Natasha was walking down the hallway, dressed in her black cat suit, when Steve noticed blood spatter across her cheek. When he looked down at her hands they were in fists at her sides, the skin around her knuckles cracked open and bleeding.

 

“Natasha?” He could see her jaw clenching, the slight vibrations her body was sending out as the adrenaline left her.

 

Her voice was hoarse when she answered. “I’m fine. Although, Rollins may need medical. I think I may have dislocated his shoulder and he may need to eat out of a straw for the next few months.”

 

Steve’s eyes were cold and his lip curled. “Well, I’ll get right on that. We wouldn’t want him to suffer.”

 

They stood there staring at one another, until Natasha tilted her head to the left. They entered an old office, the desk covered in a layer of dust. She raised her eyebrows when Steve handed her a crisp, white handkerchief.

 

“Would you expect anything less,” he asked. She smirked.

 

“He wasn’t forthcoming with specific details but I was able to ascertain that Rumlow is in Manhattan. He used Christine Everhart to get into the gala. It was a way to confirm that we had Nora and to get a better handle on her location.”

 

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “She was with us the entire night. We went home together. We practically threw him a direct line.” He punched a filing cabinet, the force echoing throughout the room. The action stirred up dust, the motes dancing in the rays of the afternoon sun.  

 

Natasha kept her eyes on him as she continued. “They’re not going to kill her right away. Rollins made it seem as though Rumlow wants to have fun,” she sneered, “and of course, he has a hard on for your after D.C.”

 

“Really? I would think if anyone had cause for anger it’d be me.” He answered dryly. “Anything about Hydra or Pierce?”

 

She shook her head. “He didn’t give me specifics. It may have been that he was having trouble breathing,” he gave her a look that bordered on appreciation and admonishment, “but he did tell me that Pierce ordered her removal after she was off the radar from their meeting. Rollins said Pierce was pissed she wouldn’t work for them, especially after everything he went through to make the serum. They had her picked out for a while. It’s why it was her squad that was sent to that ambush. Before Fury shot him, he had sent a message to Rumlow to finish the job. It was his only assignment.”

 

Steve was barely listening to her. Something she had said stuck with him and he couldn’t get past it. “You said that Rollins mentioned that they were already in Manhattan and that Rumlow wanted to have fun.” She nodded at him as he continued. “He’s at the point now where he wants us all to hurt. To feel helpless.”

 

 

Her green eyes grew wide. “Steve-“

 

He was already out the door before she could finish her sentence and she was running after him into the helicarrier hanger.

 

“We’re taking one of these.” His voice left no room for negotiation and the young man was more afraid about turning down Captain America than getting in trouble for breaking the rules.

 

They walked into the cockpit and the dashboard lights came on, Natasha started it up, the movement cracking open the congealed blood on her hands. “We’re all gone, Steve.”

 

He was buckling himself in. “It’s just her and Clint. And while I don’t doubt their abilities, I’m worried about the numbers Hydra will have. They’re sitting ducks.” He cursed. “They waited until we were stretched thin.”

 

Natasha worried her lip. Nora and Clint. They had to get home fast. “I’ll get them on the phone. Call Tony.”

 

For the first time in what felt like years, Steve Rogers was scared.

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at the Tower._

 

“It’s not going to hold me, Clint.” She had her hands on her hips she was looking up at him as he hanged from the vent in the communal room.

 

He swung his feet, looking very much like an overgrown child. “You’ll be fine, Coop. I had Thor up here once. He wanted to know why I enjoyed it and it was great…until he fell through the ceiling.” The look on her face made him laugh.

 

“No. Not at all.” He started to pout. “Could we go outside for a bit? Just walk to the _Witchcraft_ vendor? I want a muffin.”

 

His face became tight as he leapt from his spot, landing gracefully on his toes. “I can just have Friday ordered muffins from _Vecchio’s_. I know you love their pomegranate ones, and we can see if they have cannoli.”

 

He started to walk to where he left his cell phone.

 

“Clint, please. It’s not even a mile. There and back. You can bring weapons and we’ll wear hats…” her voice was someone else’s to her ears. She was frantic, spinning out of control. She stopped blubbering when she felt strong hands on her shoulders.

 

“If there is a line, we give up and come back. I will not be out there longer than fifteen minutes.”

 

She huffed. “That won’t get you anywhere in the city!”

 

“Then I guess we should hurry.”

 

The two of them were in such a rush that they didn’t notice they left their phones behind.

 

 ---------------------------------------------

“They’re not answering.” Natasha’s voice sounded hurried. “I’m going to try the Avenger line.”

 

Steve had just hung up with Tony, who was in the middle of an investment meeting. He was quiet, but there was an edge to his voice when he told Steve he’d meet him at the tower. Steve would bet that Tony would get there before him, and he was across the country.

 

“Friday said they just left. They were heading to Bryant Park.”

 

Steve’s shoulders dropped.

 

“It’s crowded, Steve. That works in their favor. They won’t be easily spotted and Hydra wouldn’t risk doing anything in a space that size.”

 

“You don’t know that Natasha.” His hands were leaving indentations in the armrests. Tony was going to be pissed about having to pay for that. “How much longer until we’re home?”

 

“Thirty-four minutes.”

\------------------------------------------

 

Nora took a deep breath the moment she stepped outside. She looked over at Clint and saw his eyes moving from corner to corner, never resting on a single object or person. She hated that she asked him to do this, she knew that he was going against what they had all agreed on but she needed this. They had crossed onto West 43rd and as they passed the Public Library, Nora felt her stomach tighten, a sense of unease creeping up her back. She turned to look behind her, but saw nothing of concern. She blinked her eyes and felt Clint’s hand wrap around her elbow, the other coming to rest on the gun at his back.

 

“Everything alright?”

 

“I’m fine.” She pointed ahead of her. “Look. No line.” They ordered muffins for the whole team, and as she picked at hers she felt Clint stiffen beside her and heard him take in a sharp breath. When she turned to him, she saw Brock Rumlow flush against him, his fist disappearing into Clint’s side. She watched as Rumlow twisted his fist, the agonizing groan that escaped Clint’s lips let her know that he had been stabbed. He subtly shook his head and as his hand when to grab the knife on his right, the knife was pushed up and in. She could see drops of Clint’s blood on the cement.

 

“Good to see ya, Coop. Let’s take a walk.” He was holding Clint up and the trio walked up the long New York City block. He caught how she was watching Clint and he sneered, “You fucking this one too?” He brought them to a small table at the far corner of the park. The park was busy, but this would afford them some privacy. Nora took in seven other Hydra agents that she could see, throughout the park. Nora placed her hand on Clint’s neck feeling the rapid beat of his heart. His skin was starting to turn a light grey, a sheen of sweat ran across his brow.

 

“This is between us, Rumlow. Let Barton go.”

 

He laughed, something dark and menacing. “That’s sweet. But I think this has gone beyond just the two of us. It’s definitely more fun this way.” He patted Clint’s shoulder as he withdrew the knife, stabbing him from the front, just above his belly button. A hand came up to cover her gasp when she saw Clint lean forward, the table taking all of his weight. “It’s those soft spots you have to watch out for.” He sat back in the chair. “I think we’ll be just fine right here. Bird boy can’t really do anything now that he’s bleeding out on the green.”

 

Nora felt errant tears skip down her cheeks. “If we leave him here he’ll bleed out before anyone notices. One down.” She looked around at the other agents. “I will walk away with you, Rumlow. I won’t make a scene, but if we don’t leave now, and you make a move to even touch another hair on his head, I will kill you.”

 

He huffed and grabbed the bag of muffins, picking out a blueberry one. Cap’s favorite. “Your friends took Rollins. And I know that red headed bitch knows enough to check for cyanide pills, so he’s most likely still alive. If that’s true. They’ll be here soon.”

 

She let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. He pushed at Clint and smiled when he saw the other man was unconscious. He looked around the park. “This place isn’t really made for the interesting things I have lined up. Plus, I don’t want to draw too much attention. Let’s make ‘em work for it, shall we?” He stood up and held his hand out to her.

 

Her grimace encouraged him. He stood behind Clint, knife at his throat. “No!” She croaked. “Stop. I’ll go.” She held out her hand. Once they were far enough away from Clint, she twisted Rumlow’s arm until she heard a stomach churning snap. His shout alerted the other Hydra agents in the park and they swarmed her. A tall black haired man went to punch her across the jaw, which she blocked and caught him in his throat. The air pushed out of his lungs in a force and he fell to the floor. Two other men charged her and she dug her feet in, wrenching herself free. Only to be tackled from behind. They had put cuffs around her wrists and she tried to free herself from the bonds but found herself unsuccessful. These were made for her. Rumlow stepped in front of her, his left arm held at an awkward angle. His right hand connected with her jaw and she fell to her knees. She saw stars and tasted blood. When she picked up head, her white teeth were stained red. Nora spit the blood at his feet.

 

A black SUV pulled up at the curb and the last thing she felt was a pinch at her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a little nod to Iron Man 3 and a scene with Pepper and Tony. I just loved the dialogue and before I knew it, it fit!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! Thanks for sticking with me. :)

Steve was out of the helicarrier before Natasha had it grounded.

 

“Boss is downstairs, Captain Rogers. He has already pulled the video from when Agent Barton and Sergeant Cooper were last in residence.”

 

He and Natasha raced downstairs and when they entered the workshop, Tony was still in full armor, the faceplate up and exposing a pinched face. He pointed at the screen. “Nora convinced Barton to leave the tower. He tried to get her to stay, but you know how convincing she could be when she wants to eat.” He shook his head. “They were headed down to Bryant Park. She wanted muffins.”

 

Steve walked up to Tony and placed his hand on the cool metal. “Tony-“

 

He pulled up other images, pushing them around the space so the three of them could watch. “They made it to the park but look here,” he pointed at Barton, “someone comes up to him and they stop walking.”

 

“Could Friday enlarge this?” Tony didn’t even have to give the command. Rumlow’s face was clear as day on the screen. “Son of a bitch.”

 

“He has something along Clint’s side.” Natasha asked, her lips formed a thin line, worry was etched across her face.

 

The screen picked up a different angle and the three of them were able to catch Rumlow’s wrist moving. “He’s been stabbed. He came up right behind them and took care of Clint before they could react.”

 

Natasha was already to the door.

 

“Romanoff, wait!”

 

She halted with her back to them, Steve could see she was breathing heavy widow bites lighting up. “Tony, can you find where they stopped?”

 

Friday pulled up video feed of the three sitting at the table, of Rumlow going behind Clint with his knife, of the fight and of Nora getting into the SUV. “Nora is the only one in the car. Clint still has to be in the park.”

 

Natasha was already out the door, when Steve turned to Tony. “Meet us in the park and-“

 

“-see if Friday can run the plates and check the airports, bridges, tunnels, trains and port authority? Yea, I’m already on that.”

 

Steve walked up to him and placed a hand on Tony’s cheek. “We’ll get her.”

 

Tony closed his eyes and sighed. “They got to Clint without him even moving and that man is the king of stealth. We don’t know what they’ll do.”

 

The super soldier brought their foreheads together. “We will get her back. And Clint is a stubborn SOB. He’ll fight whatever they did to him.”

 

The two men shared a kiss. Tony’s voice cracked when he said, “I love you, Steve. I’ve come to love her too.”

 

The smile he got in returned lightened some of the weight on his shoulders. “I love you too, Shellhead. And same for me.”

 

The faceplate closed and the suit lit up. “Let’s get Barton and find these assholes.”

 

\------------------------------

 

By the time Tony and Steve met up with Natasha, she was kneeling next to him, a crowd of New Yorkers and tourists alike snapping pictures. An elderly woman let Natasha know that she already called for an ambulance. Clint’s breath was shaky and he was covered in sweat, eyes closed, hands fisting at his side.

 

Steve dropped to his knees and felt around the back to check the second wound. “We should just get him back to the tower. We can have Dr. Cho meet us there. It’ll be quicker than a hospital.”

 

“No hospital.” Clint’s cold fingers wrapped around Steve’s wrist. His eyes were open but glassy, blood specs on his lips. “It was Rumlow. Stabbed me in the back and I couldn’t move. He brought us back here and got me from the front.” He took a shuddering breath.

 

“We don’t have time for this, Cap.” Natasha’s voice was hard.

 

“Now, Tash.” She looked down at Clint’s voice and pressed her hand into his wound, harder. “There were Hydra agents throughout the p-park. He threatened to c-cut my throat if she didn’t go with ‘em.” He coughed and more blood colored his chin. “She fought them. But they put her in a car, I passed out again.”

 

Tony stepped up to him. “I’ll fly him back to the tower. Cho is already on her way, ETA about six minutes.”

 

Steve and Natasha picked him up from the ground, and placed him along Tony’s chest. “You do not have permission to die. And if you do, I’ll have Wanda bring you back so I can do it myself and it won’t be easy or pretty.”

 

There was a soft chuckle. “Love ya too, Tash.”

 

They were are blur of red and gold as they flew away and all Steve and Natasha could do was stare at the green grass, soaked with Clint’s blood.

 --------------------------------------------

By the time the two of them made it back to the tower, Clint was passed out in the cradle, Dr. Cho’s machine assessing the internal damage and making the necessary adjustments to repair a lacerated liver and tear in his kidney. Placing a light touch to her shoulder, Steve left Natasha to watch over Barton. The Captain shook his head at the pair. They were incredibly close, and he knew for a fact that Natasha would not leave his side until she knew Barton would be alright.

 

After leaving Clint in Dr. Cho’s care, Tony went back down to his workshop hands flying over keys combing through flight manifests and camera stills. He didn’t even hear Steve settle on the couch.

 

“Anything?”

 

Tony was briefly startled. “I had Friday follow the SUV they put Nora in until the Holland Tunnel. And that’s where we lose them.”

 

Steve walked over the screen. “How is that possible? There’s only one way out.”

 

The other man pulled up a video of construction in the tunnel. “They were prepared. There were no scheduled construction sites on or around the tunnel listed in the Department of Public Works. They created this as a diversion because it afforded them the time to switch cars!” He threw his hands in the air and slammed his fist down on the table.

 

“Is there-“

 

“I’m already looking into the DMV records of all cars that exit the tunnel from 35 minutes after they enter it. Nothing so far, and I also had Friday look through flight manifest, cargo planes, ferries or ships with large crates, anything they could use to take her, well, anywhere.”

 

Steve came up behind Tony and turned him in his arms. They were quiet as they embraced, and Steve could feel Tony’s heart beating against his chest.

 

“We are doing everything we can right now, Tony. I know you are using all your resources. We will find something and we’ll work from there. We have to remember that she’s not some damsel in distress. She is more than capable.”

 

All he got back was a grunt.

 

“We need to check small airplane hangars.” The two men broke apart and looked at Natasha, standing in the doorway. Her hair was disheveled, blood still covered her hands and parts of her suit.

 

Tony walked up to her and went out to reach for her, his fingers stilling before they hit a leather clad shoulder. Steve watched Tony shrug his shoulders then wrap his hand around her forearm. “How’s Clint?” He knew she wouldn’t appreciate any coddling.

 

There was a small, almost invisible smile that graced her lips. “He woke up and told me to get to work. That we should give him an hour and he’ll be good as new.”

 

The two men laughed. “He’s stubborn,” Steve said.

 

Natasha nodded. “You need to look at areas with private planes and small air fields. They’re going to use whatever they can to leave the country undetected. And we caught Rollins out on Long Island. I would try there first.”

 

There was a charge in the room, and Tony started calling out orders to Friday.

 

“Boss, there are about 25 airports on Long Island, I am checking flight manifests now.”

 

Steve looked at the clock. “They’ve got an hour on us, at the least. Could we get to them before they leave?” He was met with terse silence.

 

Friday’s screens paused, pulling up manifests for three airports: Mattituck Airport, Islip MacArthur, and Calverton. The names underneath each one came up as known aliases for Hydra agents and … “Uh, guys?”

 

“Well, it can never be said that they don’t have a sense of humor.”

 

There were two flights leaving from Calverton under the names of Steven Rogers and Clint Barton, respectively. One flight out of Islip was under the name of Natalia Romanova, and the last two were in Mattituck under Tony Stark and Alexander Pierce. The locations for each were all over the map: Turkey, Greece, South Dakota, North Korea and New Zealand.

 

“We can each take one airport and check it out.”

 

“Steve, I don’t like the idea of us separating.”

 

Natasha stepped forward. “I never thought I’d say this, but I agree with Stark.” He rolled his eyes.  “It could be a ghost chase or a trap.”

 

“I understand. But this is the best way we can save time and at this point, I doubt they’re even still on the island. We can each patch in the video feed from the hangars and have Friday run facial recognition. And then we go from there.”

 

They each went their separate ways, hoping to get in front of whatever Hydra had planned.

 

_Six Hours Later_

 

They were on their way back to the tower after an unsuccessful search at the airports. Each hangar housed small private plans, and when Steve, Tony and Natasha checked the security cameras at each location, spoke with managers and workers, they came up empty handed. It _was_ a ghost chase. Rumlow made sure to use names that would catch their attention. They would have had to of grounded every flight leaving the Island to find the right one.

 

The three Avengers were momentarily defeated. And exhausted. So much so, that they all managed to catch some sleep on the way back. Friday’s soft voice woke them just as the helicarrier was landing.

 

“Boss? I’ve been running facial recognition software on the remaining airports on Long Island and I got a hit for one Brock Rumlow.”

 

They scrambled out of the hangar and went to Tony’s workshop, Natasha going back to the medbay to check on Clint.

 

“Where did he go, Friday?”

 

“The flight left from a small private air strip in Greenport, NY and traveled to Nova Scotia. From there it seems as though they changed planes and this one landed about an hour ago in Montmartre, France. He switched planes again but I lost him.”

 

Tony’s chin fell to his chest. “Thanks, Friday. Keep looking.”

 

Before he could collapse in his chair, Natasha’s voice came through the speakers. “He’s awake.”

\------------------------------------

 

He was wearing a large black t-shirt and what looked to be gray sweatpants. Barton’s eyes were closed when they walked in, but he didn’t need to see who it was, he could tell by their steps. “You guys find anything?” His voice was rough, and his skin still had a grey tinge to it.

 

Tony leaned against the bed. “How are you feeling, Bird Brain?”

 

Clint opened one eye and smiled. “Never better. Cho said I can be up walking around in another hour or so-OW!”

 

“She said not for a day, Barton.” Natasha’s eyes were narrowed and serious. “You had a lacerated liver, dumbass.”

 

“Yea, but we need to get out there. They got to her because I wasn’t-“

 

Steve held up his hand. “Don’t go there, Clint. This was all planned. We’re working every angle we can and right now, we need you to rest and just wait.”

 

He looked around the room. No one liked that option but it was all they could do.

 

Wait.

 ------------------------------------

She couldn’t remember the last time she had a headache like this. There was a throbbing behind her eye, down ear and stopped in her jaw. Nora ran her tongue over her lip and she could feel the split, the copper tang of her blood. She started to blink her eyes open, adjusting to the light coming from the window but before she could focus, she heard a voice behind her.

 

“Not yet, Princess.”

 

Another pinch in her neck, and the world went black.

 ---------------------------------------------------------

The sun had set and risen and they were no better off. It was nearing eighteen hours since Rumlow got Nora and they were still stuck. There were hundreds of places they could have taken her. There was a holographic map up in Clint’s medbay, the four of them seated around it, discussing possible locations. They got rid of locations domestically (Friday would have caught their faces coming back into the country), and so they started down the list of bases they collapsed over the last few months. Steve mentioned Germany, because it was where Hydra started, and from those places alone they had thirty-three pins. 

 

Clint went for another piece of pizza, pulling his healing wounds and winced. Tony got up and grabbed it for him, stopping to run his hand along Steve’s neck, the touch easing the tension in the blonde’s shoulders.

 

He sighed. “We should all get sleep.” Tony went to argue but Natasha stopped him.

 

“He’s right, Tony. We’re no good to her if we can’t even function. Sleep. Even if just for a few hours.” She patted Clint’s foot through the blanket and went upstairs. Tony followed Steve out to the elevator and when they got on, he wrapped his arms around the bigger man’s waist. “Give me a few more hours and then I’ll go to bed.”

 

Steve kissed the top of his head, Tony’s hair smelling of sweat and metal. “No, Tony. I won’t sleep if you’re not there with me.”

 

They got off on their floor and Tony paused outside of their bedroom. Steve caught his hesitation, and wrapped his hand around the slender wrist, pulling him into the room. By the time their heads hit the pillow, they were fast asleep.

\-------------------------------

It was another two days before they received any contact from Rumlow, Hydra or Cooper. But that morning, Tony and Steve were woken up by Friday’s urgent voice.

 

“There’s a video file coming in to the tower’s server, sir.”

 

Tony rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Steve just waking up beside him. “Who is it from, Friday?”

 

“I’m not sure. I’ve tried to trace it back to its original location but I keep getting bumped around. There’s some kind of program that is routing the file through numerous channels. I have not been successful at pinpointing an originating location.”

 

Tony cursed under his breath. “Clean it up as much as you can. The last thing we need are viruses or a breach. Set it up in Clint’s room. Make sure he and Natasha are up, we’ll watch whatever this is together.”

 

Steve was lacing up his sneakers. “This can’t be good.”

 

Tony was determined. “No, but it could be a breadcrumb.”

\-----------------

 

She felt drunk, even though it was a concept she hadn’t been familiar with since before the Rebirth. Her head was killing her, there was a throbbing in her jaw, and she could feel a soreness at the base of her neck, where they must have been injecting her with sedatives. If it was enough to knock her out, it had to be a hell of a does.

 

Nora was sitting in a chair, and when she went to wipe at the drool on her chin, she found that she was bound, hands and feet to the seat. She was in a small room, a window behind her and to her right, door to the left with one lock. The cool metal could be felt through her pants and it raised goosebumps along her arms. Using what strength she could (which was still more than a normal human), she attempted to pry the cuffs off of her wrists, pushed her ankles out- nothing happened. She did it again and again until she heard the door open, and a deep chuckle fill the room.

 -----------------------------------

Clint looked as though he were already awake when Tony and Steve made it to his room. Natasha was wearing sweatpants and a black hoodie, hair matted on one sign, the only obvious sign she had been asleep. Her eyes were alert. She knew that a video message meant they wouldn’t like what they were going to see. She turned to the two men.

 

“Friday is still cleaning up some of the imaging, and working on rerouting the feeds. It should be a few minutes.”

 

Tony fell into a seat by Clint’s bed, rubbing his hands over his brow. “Do we think this is good?”

 

The room was eerily quiet and he looked up at their solemn faces. “Great.”

 

“Apologies, Boss. It’s coming through now.”

 

He leaned forward in his seat and felt Steve come up alongside him, warm and comforting. He squeezed Tony’s shoulder and said, “Together?”

 

“Together.”

 

The screen came alive and they saw Nora handcuffed to a chair. They watched her take in her surroundings and her failed attempts to break free from her bonds.

 

Tony’s voice was strained when he spoke. “She’s alive.”

 

Steve nodded and Natasha answered, “She can’t break them. Vibranium?”

 

“It would have to be if she can’t break through them. Steel or iron would be easy- Steve can break that- but if it’s Adamantium-“his voice dropped off when the door in the room opened- “she won’t be able to dent them.”

\---------------

 

Nora glared at Rumlow through thick lashes, her wrists straining against the cuffs, her skin already turning pink from the force.

 

“You can try all you like, but there’s no way you’re getting out of those. Vibranium.” He leaned against the wall in front of her arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed in black army fatigues, a gun on one hip, and a few pouches on the other, which Nora would guess contained knives.

 

“I’m going to kill you.”

 

The corner of his mouth went up in an amused smile. The kind you give a puppy when they try to jump over their fence. “That’s going to be kind of difficult without your hands.”

 

Her teeth ground together so forcefully she was sure he could hear. “I only need one,” she growled.

 

He walked up to her and she leaned back into the seat. He ran his finger down the side of her cheek and down her neck, until his hand wrapped around her neck and he squeezed. “Super soldier or not you still need air to breathe.” He was right in her face, breath hot against her ear. She struggled at first but then relaxed. She knew she would only pass out, she’d only be in big trouble if he broke her hyoid bone. He wanted this to last- it wouldn’t be that quick.

 

Just as the edges of her vision were turning black, he let go. She drew in a gulp of air coughing and letting her heart calm. “Why don’t we cut this song and dance, Rumlow,” her voice was rough and hoarse, “where are we? What do you want? What is this going to accomplish?”

 

He braced his hands on her thighs and bent forward until they were eye to eye. “I want you dead, Coop.” The phrase sounded as simple as him reciting a grocery list. “You turned away Pierce after he saved your life, after he offered you an invaluable opportunity. And then the people you turn to?” His hands clenched into fists. “Those Avengers,” he sneered, “one of them the very person you were supposed to eliminate, a bunch of goody two shoes. You all need a knife to the throat.”

 

Nora laughed. “You’re only pissed because you couldn’t kill him either. Heard he beat the shit out of you in that elevator. Managed to drop a building on your face.” She moved until she was a hairs breath away from his face. “It’s an improvement, you should have sent a thank you card.”

 

The slap echoed in the room, and when she looked back at him, her lip had split open again. The pink tip of her tongue peeked out between her lips to wipe at the blood.  “That wasn’t very nice.”

 

He was breathing heavy and his eyes were murderous. “You’re a bitch. You should learn your place.” He walked to the door and knocked. When it opened, he was given a large envelope. “You’ve lost some time napping, I just wanted to catch you up on what’s been going on since we made our departure.” He took out photos but she couldn’t make out what they were, until he turned them to her, and she saw Clint Barton, dead.


	15. Chapter 15

The tension in the room went up and Natasha’s original guess about the cuffs was confirmed and they watched as Nora vowed to kill the Hydra agent. Steve had never heard her voice that cruel, but he knew that if she had a chance, she wouldn’t hesitate to kill the man. He couldn’t blame her. He actually found himself wishing he could do it.

 

There was a collective gasp as Rumlow strangled Nora. Tony and Natasha were out of their seats and the heart monitor that was hooked to Clint began to beat rapidly. They watched as her face turned red, her lips quivering, and chest moving inward trying to gain any ounce of breath. They were relieved when he let her go. But then they heard her bring up D.C. and his encounter with Steve.

 

“Why is she baiting him? She has to know that no good will come of that!”  He paced back and forth in front of the television and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the slap. Tony came up behind him and ran his hand up and down Steve’s broad back. Natasha had settled back into her chair, her face hard and cold.

 

They saw Rumlow pull pictures out of the envelope he was given and when he declared Clint dead, the archer sat up in bed and yelled, “Wait! What?”

 

Natasha shook her head, a deft finger pushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear. “He wants her to think you’re dead so she’ll feel guilty. It’s the first step to breaking her down. She’s been combative since she woke up.”

 

“Hopefully she knows that,” Tony mumbled.

\----------

 

She could feel her heart break and no amount of the serum could fix it. “No,” she gasped. “He was alive when we left. I agreed to go with you so you’d stop hurting him!” Her eyes were jumping between the photos in front of her. One was of Clint sitting in the chair where she last saw him, the blood darkening the front of his shirt. The second was of him on the grass, where he must have fallen over, his eyes closed and skin pale. The final one was a close up of his face, a thin line across his throat, blood coating his neck and chest.

 

Nora closed her eyes but she couldn’t get the images out of her mind. Her hands grabbed the metal arms of her chair and she clenched until she felt the steel dent. She was shaking her head and tears made their way down her cheek. Rumlow sat and watched, a large smile plastered across his scarred flesh.

 

“You had to know we were going to kill him anyway. If the bird survived he would have been able to tell report back to your friends.” He sighed and circled around her, “I wish I could have seen the spider’s reaction when she found him. Priceless.”

 

Nora’s eyes were still closed. Her face wet from her tears.

 

Rumlow picked up the photos and made his way to the door, when he stopped. “My guys told me he begged them to end it. Not much of a hero, was he?”

 

The door was almost closed when he heard her laugh. He stepped back into the room and was shocked to see Nora laughing. The tears leaking from her eyes were no longer from sadness but relief. She was laughing so hard she had to gasp to catch her breath.

 

Rumlow was in her face within seconds. “I’d be interested to know what your boyfriends would think of you laughing at their dead friend.”

 

“They’d encourage it. Considering he’s not dead.” There was the slightest tick in Rumlow’s face that urged her on. Nora straightened up in her seat and leaned forward, mirroring their spots from before. “I may not know Barton as well as the others but in the short time I’ve spent around him there is one thing I know for sure.” She took a breath and smiled. “Clint Barton would never beg.”

 

Rumlow stood up and left the room.

 ---------------

Their hearts broke for Nora as her eyes raked over the photos Rumlow was showing her. Tony could see that she was looking for any sign that the pictures were faked, anything she could latch on to and prove that he was lying.

 

“I can’t watch this.” Steve turned to look at Clint. “She thinks I’m dead, Cap! Look at her. I just- I can’t.” He fell back onto his pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

 

Her agonizing gasps were like knives to Steve’s ears. He wished he could tell her that Clint was alive! The photos were good, even Tony remarked on their accuracy.

 

“They have everything on here from the stab wounds to the way he was slouched on the chair. Whoever doctored these photos knew what they were doing.”

 

The Avengers watched as Rumlow went to leave the room, remarking on how Clint had begged the Hydra agents to kill him.

 

“Hey! What the fuck, man?” Clint sat up pulling the wound to his stomach. But before he could say anymore they heard Nora start laughing.

 

Steve looked at Natasha who had a small smile on her face. She looked relieved? He furrowed his brow, but all she did was point at the screen.

 

_“I may not know Barton as well as the others but in the short time I’ve spent around him there is one thing I know for sure.”_

_“Clint Barton would never beg.”_

 

Clint’s laugh was loud and his “Atta’ girl!” brought smiles to their faces.

 

Steve let out a breath when he saw Rumlow leave. They had to get to work.

 

 

Three hours later, Friday finished scanning the video for anything that would help them uncover where they were keeping Nora. She was able to isolate background noise that signaled they were near an area whose vehicle traffic consisted of larger trucks. There were no sounds of life outside of that room, which also lent itself to an unpopulated area or at the very least, secluded. The light from the windows put them at about 9 hours ahead of New York. It wasn’t much but it helped them narrow it to the continent of Africa and Asia.

 

Natasha met with Fury to see if he had any contacts in the area who could keep an ear to the ground for Hydra chatter, and made a trip to see Rollins. She wanted to see if he could help them narrow down their searches.

 

Clint had his final visit with Dr. Cho and she cleared him for light duty, even though she knew he’d disregard that and jump right back in. Steve saw him heading into the gym on his way down to see Tony. The engineer had been in his stowed away for over twelve hours and if it wasn’t for Friday’s constant updates (to let Steve know when Tony needed food, water or sleep), he would have stayed longer. The blonde made it to the glass doors just as a wrench was thrown through them. The shattering of glass did nothing to mask the yell that came from within the workshop.

 

Steve ran over the glass and went in search of Tony. The brunette was collapsed on to the floor, head in his hands, chest heaving. Steve sat next to Tony, letting him come back to himself.

 

“I want to go back to the gala. Or her birthday. I want to go back to before, so we could do it all over again. I would have taken her with me to Cali.”

 

Steve sighed and closed his eyes, running his hand down Tony’s arm until he took his hand. “I do too, Tony. But you better than most, know that we can’t change the past but we can dictate what happens in the future. She is strong and smart and knows that we’re looking for her.”

 

Tony cut him off. “It’s not enough.” He caught Steve’s eyes. “He wants to kill her and he’ll do it. He’s going to drag it out and make us watch.”

 

The other man didn’t know what to say to that. He knew it was true, he just didn’t want to put too much thought into what that would mean for them.

 

“She’s in love with us.”

 

The statement came out of nowhere and Steve definitely wasn’t expecting it. He turned his head lightning fast to look at Tony. He couldn’t mean…?

 

“The night of her birthday after,” he raised his eyebrows and waved his hand, “we had fallen into bed before her and I think she thought we were asleep. Friday, pull up the video from the night of Nora’s birthday party in my room.”

 

Steve heard the exchange between Nora and Friday and then Friday relaying Natasha’s message.

 

“The phrase is something along the lines of loving is infinite, and Natasha joked about Nora being “doubly” infinite. I know it’s not a lot to go on, but I believe it means she’s in love with us.”

 

Steve rubbed his neck, he couldn’t believe it. He knew that he and Tony were in love with her without a doubt, but now, to see that there was a sign of her feeling the same way, he felt unbelievably happy and sad at the same time.

 

They had to find her.

 

Steve cupped Tony’s cheek and watched as the other man’s eyes fluttered close. He placed a chaste kiss to his forehead, his nose, and his lips. “We’re going to go to bed, Tony. And when we wake up after nothing less than five hours, I’m going to meet up with Natasha and make Rollins talk.” The unpleasantness that the other man was going to face was evident in Steve’s voice. Tony hummed and held his arms out to Steve.

 

The soldier chuckled as he helped him up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the way I wrote the scenes where the team is watching the tape with Nora. Their actions/thoughts are in italics. I feel like at least this way, it gives it a real time feel. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

They received the next video three days later and by that time, Natasha and Steve returned from their meeting with Rollins. The Avengers had to hand it to him, he was a loyal soldier but he weakened enough to let it slip that the area where she was being held had a US military presence, and that Rumlow would take it back to where it all started. 

The four of them were seated in the communal living room to watch the video, the first frame was of Nora.   

“She looks like hell,” Natasha whispered.

Clint was standing behind her and she heard him curse under his breath. She was right, the super soldier looked terrible. There were bruises along her temple and jaw ranging in color from almost black to light yellow, blood had dried under her nose and across her lip (which was swollen), her right wrist was hanging at an odd angle and had a blossom of bruises that wrapped around where the cuff sat and there were small circular burns that ran along the inside of her arms. Her skin was sallow, hair matted and she looked exhausted.

Steve broke the silence. “She doesn’t look like she’s healing as fast. If they beat her within the last 48 hours, most of those bruises should be almost gone.”

Tony spoke up, his voice weak. “I don’t think they’re feeding her or keeping her hydrated. Her metabolism is faster than a normal human, it has to be fed in order to keep up with her body. If they’re not caring for her, she will stop healing and essentially-“he couldn’t finish, but everyone knew what he was going to say.

The camera panned away from Nora and focused on Rumlow. “She knows we’re sending this to you today. It’s a special show.”

 

_Steve and Natasha clenched their hands into fists at his smug face. Clint was pretty sure he could hear the bones in Steve’s hand grinding against one another._

 

Nora’s head moved sluggishly as she sneered at him. “You’re an asshole, Rumlow.” She looked into the camera and said, “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

 

_Tony was relieved to see the fire in her eyes._

 

He grabbed the battered wrist and she winced, sucking air in between her teeth. “Well then, we’ll just have to make it feel worse.”

 

_Four sets of eyes were riveted to the television screen, their hearts pounding and stomachs turning. Tony made sure that Friday was recording everything and already running analysis on the picture._

 

Rumlow stood in front of Nora and ran his hand down her cheek, stopping when he got to the hollow spot at the base of her throat. The bruising from when he first strangled her had faded, but Nora tensed nonetheless.

_That was once of Tony’s favorite spots on Nora. When he would kiss her neck he would let his tongue dip into that soft spot, eliciting a moan from her lips. He felt sick to his stomach watching Rumlow touch her like that._

 

The young woman had lost her long sleeved shirt from the first video, and she was now clothed in a black camisole. She was breathing heavy, the breaths making the tops of her breasts press against the thin material. Rumlow let his finger trace her sternum, stopping above her scar, his eyes never left hers.

 

“I’m going to break every bone in your hand." Her voice was heavy with hate. 

 

He laughed and let his hand trail over her breast. She visibly shudder and closed her eyes.

 

_Every swipe of his hands left Natasha feeling sick to her stomach. She glanced a look at Steve and Tony and he heart broke for them. The sadness in their eyes left her breathless. She loved Nora, too. Other than Clint and Steve, she was someone Natasha trusted, and the younger woman had found a way through Natasha’s cold exterior and high walls. All this power between them, and they couldn’t save her friend._

 

_“He needs to get his hands off of her,” Steve growled. The fabric of the couch was fisted in his hands, ripping more with each clench._

 

_“Rumlow is doing this on purpose, Steve. This is for us.” Tony couldn’t wait to find out where they were so he could rip him apart._

His hand kept up with its descent down her body and right before he reached her thighs, she slammed them shut, her muscles tense and strong. But before she could say anything, Rumlow brought a knife out from one of his many pockets, and dug it deep into her stomach. His lips were right by her ear as he spoke. “Remember what I said? You have to watch out for those soft spots.”

 

He withdrew the knife, stood up and walked around her, wiping the blood along the sleeve of his shirt. Nora’s head was down and her eyes were closed. She took deep breaths, and again, before she knew it, he plunged the knife into the juncture between her rotator cuff.  He was brutal with his attack. She could feel the muscle tear as the knife went deep, the pain brought forth an inhumane scream. The wound gushed blood when the knife was pulled from her flesh. The brilliant red staining her shirt.

 

“Let’s see how fast you heal from that.” He threw the knife on the floor, the clatter mixing with her strangled breaths, created an odd musical. With his hand on the knob he turned back to the camera. “I haven’t had this much fun since I punched you in the face, Cap. Thanks for letting me play with your toy.”

 

_Steve brought his hand down on to the table in front of him, cleaving the furniture in two. He was about to talk when Tony held up his hand and yelled, “Listen! She’s saying something.”_

 

Nora’s head was still down, her hair covering her face. They watched as she took a deep breath and picked her head up, the pain evident in the tightness of her lips and the glazed look to her eyes. She licked her lips and spoke. “I don’t know if they kept the camera on, but I do know that they’re idiots. So-“she took a shuddering breath, “I’m alright.” She paused. “For now.” A wave of pain rolled over her and she cried out. After a few moments she took a breath and spoke again. “I haven’t eaten anything since the muffin and I,” she closed her eyes as another wave of pain overtook her, “I don’t even know how long ago that was. I’ve been given water but I know enough about the serum that if I don’t eat, I won’t heal. And if I don’t heal,” there was another pause, “I’ll die.”

 

Her hands pulled at the cuffs still tight around her wrists. The vibranium was dented from her constant pull against the restraints. “I don’t know where I am. I can hear what sounds like trucks outside my window and I smell tar and gunmetal, but that’s all I can make out.” Nora closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she next spoke, she looked directly into the camera. “If I don't make it please take care of my parents and," her voice caught at her next words, "tell them I love them. And I'm sorry." She took another breath. "I know you’re all working around the clock to find me. And you’re all brilliant, but Tony, if anyone can figure this out it’s you. Don’t doubt yourself. You’ve probably already touched on where I am so don’t give up.  And don’t push Steve away. You need each other.” She blinked rapidly and it was only then that she realized she had been crying.

 

“I know you’ll find me. I have fait-“

The screen went black.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The air in the room was heavy. They all stared at the black screen willing it to turn back on. When Tony heard her mention his name he felt his heart tug at the way it sounded on her lips. She believed in him and she was reminding him of his uncanny ability to turn people away when he needed them most. His hand traveled the short distance to where Steve’s hands were still in fists on his thighs, and he ran his calloused fingers over the other man’s larger hand. The soldier turned to look at Tony.

“What do we do now,” Clint asked.

Natasha sighed from her seat. “We need to have some sort of game plan.” She stood and started pacing the room, a sight that was unsettling for all of them. She ran her hands through her messy hair and said, “She’s bleeding out. We don’t have time!”

“Tash,” Clint got up from his perch and placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her still, “you can’t think like that-“

“No! It’s true. What are we going to do?” She was frantic and it bled to Steve who stood up and threw his hands up in the air.

“What can we do, Romanoff? We don’t have anything,” he sneered.  “You think I don’t know that she’s bleeding out?”

While they were yelling, Tony sat on the arm of the couch, quiet and still, adjectives that would not normally be used to describe him. They all kept shouting and freaking out and it was then that Tony finally got it.

“Hey guys!” They were so loud they barely heard him. He tried a second time and he still got nothing.

“For fucks sake, be quiet!” Three heads whipped in his direction, their chests heaving from adrenaline and fear. He pointed to himself and said, “Smartest person in the room here. You should all listen to me when I ask for your undivided attention.”

Clint snorted, but Tony continued. “Rollins told you that Rumlow was hell bent on taking this back to where it all started.” He paused to see if anyone could make the connection.

“He brought her back to Afghanistan. It was the setup that started all of this.”

 

Their eyes were bright with recognition, and Steve’s voice was deep and firm when he spoke. “You have five minutes. Get what you need.”

 

They scattered to their rooms.


	17. Chapter 17

“So, I know we narrowed it down to one country, but how will we be able to find them from there?” Clint was sitting in the pilot’s seat on the Quinjet. They had been flying for a little over half an hour and once the jet was in the air, they got to work right away.

 

Tony and Steve were looking at a holographic image of the country, a blinking dot represented where Nora’s squad was gunned down. “I think we should stay local,” Tony said.  He moved his hands and the picture zoomed in to provide a 4D image of the downed building. “We know from Friday that the only sounds picked up were of vehicles and none of people. Widow, you said that the town where this all went down was under firefight prior to their mission?” The red head nodded as she fixed the belt on her suit and fired up her widow bites. “Then that’s where we start. I’ll have Friday run heat signatures. Start close then fan out.”

 

He looked up at Steve for confirmation and he saw determination and pride and his lover’s face. Tony couldn’t help the blush that crept up his cheeks.

 

“Alright then. ETA is approximately thirty-four minutes,” Clint told them.

 

“Tony, can you have Friday start now?”

 

The question was so ridiculous it made Tony laugh out loud. “C’mon Cap, really? You know me better than that.”

 

Now it was Steve’s turn to blush. “I just wanted to make sure.” He turned and looked at the other two Avengers and said, “Get ready. Whatever Friday finds we go out in full force.”

 

When they landed at the crumpled site Tony flew overhead to take in the scene. This was where Nora almost died. It felt strange that they found themselves back at the beginning, where her journey had started years before. He felt close to her here and for the first time since she was taken, he found he could breathe. He believed they’d get her out. When Tony landed, Steve walked up to him. “Anything interesting?”

 

“It’s just a mess, Cap. Nothing here.”

 

A soft voice came up behind them. “Where did Friday pick up the heat signatures?”

 

Tony turned to Natasha, Clint next to her, an arrow twirling in his hand.

 

“About two miles from here. She said it was the only heat signatures she picked up. There’s no sign of life here.” He lifted his faceplate and looked at them. “Do you think they’d stay this close?”

 

Clint answered. “I think that since Pierce gave the order, Rumlow’s been thinking of things that would hurt her the most. Being close to where her team died would definitely hit home.”

 

“It’s what I would do,” Natasha added. Tony shivered in his suit at the casualness of her statement. He sometimes forgot how ruthless she could be.

 

“Then we go to the site where Friday picked up signs of life.” Steve picked up his shield and placed it on his back.

 

Steve had Tony fly wide around the perimeter to check for any guards or obstacles they’d have to take out right away. Rumlow and his Hydra goons made their camp in a large building that had been crudely used as a hospital. There were six guards posted on the roof on the main camp, with one on each of the surrounding four. He and Hawkeye could take the guards outside while Steve and Natasha made their way inside. During his flight, he had Friday scan the building to get a rough sketch on what they would face once they made it in. They didn’t know exactly where Nora was being held within those walls until he could get a look at the heat signatures Friday was recording.  Either way he was sure they’d be met with resistance.

 

Once back on his feet, Tony explained about the guards, and was able to present an image of the inner schematics of the building. It was decided that he would take out the guards on the main roof and Hawkeye would handle the other four. Widow and Cap were going straight through the front door and would tackle the three guards stationed there. From that point, Tony had picked up another fifty or so guards (heat signatures) and he and Hawkeye would meet up with the other two. Once inside, they’d head straight for Nora. Her body temperature was the highest on the scan (a nice 101), and she was being kept in a small room at the far corner of the compound.

Before they scattered Steve sighed and said, “I can’t be the only one who knows this feels different.” He looked at Natasha and her eyes shifted from his to the ground. But when he met those deep brown eyes he knew so well, he felt such a strong sense of love. He nodded at Tony. “And I know that when one of us is in danger we tend to lose sight of the plan.” He took another deep breath. “We are the best.” He looked each of them in the eyes as he went on, “and I trust this team with my life. We will go in there and get her but we will all be getting back on that carrier. Alive.” There was such conviction and trust in his voice that Tony knew the others would do their best to make sure Nora was found and that they all went home. But he also knew them well enough to know that not one Hydra agent would get out of that building alive.

 

Natasha and Clint fist bumped and they both went their separate ways, waiting for their partners. Steve walked up to Tony and when they were only inches apart Steve cupped Tony’s face. “I need you to be Iron Man.”

 

Tony’s mouth lifted in a small smile. “I am Iron Man.”

 

The other man huffed a laugh and continued. “I know that we are here for her. And I know that we both love her and I can’t imagine if we fail today.”

 

“We won’t, Steve.”

 

“What I mean is that I need you to be a member of this team, not my boyfriend.” He placed a small kiss to the corner of Tony’s mouth. “Not the man I’ve fallen madly in love with and who has a tendency to fly headfirst into dangerous scenarios. I know it’ll be difficult but I can’t worry about you, too.”

 

Tony’s eyes were closed and Steve could hear the suit retracting, and Tony stepped out of the armor and embraced him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Steve. I would never fly into a wormhole or take on a dozen Doom bots by myself.” He felt the blonde’s chuckle through his under armor. When they stepped back, Tony leaned forward and kissed Steve. Their lips responded to a dance they’d performed a thousand times. It was slow and firm, an instant fire that had their tongues lapping at roofs of mouths and skimming along teeth. When they pulled apart, Steve’s eyes were closed and he swayed lightly on his feet. “You saved me, Steve. With your rationalism and optimism, with your inability to brew coffee but alacrity for picking up all things technological in an era you were not awake for. You saved me with every touch of your fingers on my skin and word whispered in my ears.” He took a breath. “With your uncanny ability to love me at my worst. No one has been able to do that.” His voice choked. “I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in this world. Or any other for that matter.” Steve felt tears gather in his eyes. “But you need to do the same for me. I need you to walk out of that building and come home.” There was a desperation in his voice that Steve had not heard before. And all he could do was nod.

 

They were there to save Nora, and they would take on whatever Hydra sent their way to ensure that she was alive and safe and with them. But, each man recognized that without the other, they’d be nothing but a body without a soul.

 

They kissed one more time, and Tony was once again, back in the suit. He hovered above the ground and before he went to pick up Hawkeye he yelled, “Last one to Nora is a Capsicle!”

 

  Tony and Clint were quick and quiet in taking down the guards on the roof. When Clint had placed a perfectly centered arrow into the chest of the last Hydra guard, he swan dived off the roof, only to hear Tony’s loud “Asshole!” in his comm. Strong metal arms wrapped around him seconds before he became roadkill.

 

He was laughing the whole way down.

 

“Jesus, Stark. Getting slow in your old age?”

 

“You know what, Hawkeye,” he moved forward and poked him in the chest, hard, “next time I’m not going to catch you. Let’s see if you _can_ fly.”

 

Clint chuckled as they walked over three dead agents, a sign that Natasha and Steve were already inside. They made their way through the empty corridor, one corner of the wall had a human shaped indent, the fallen agent splayed on the floor.  As they walked into the main room they saw Black Widow and Cap taking on a few dozen guards.

 

“Nice of you to join us, boys.” Natasha’s delicate fingers wrapped around the neck of the man she had in her arms and a loud crack signaled he was dead. She dropped him to the floor, not batting an eye and moved on to the two men currently shooting at her. Widow ran to the right and wide, and as she yelled “Cap!” Steve placed his shield in front of him propelling her through the air, her widow bites finding soft skin. It was entertaining to watch the men convulse to the ground.  “Nice job, Widow.”

 

Tony could feel the air more as the shield whizzed passed him, taking out the agents coming in from another hallway. He fired up his repulsors, and tried to close off that entrance, small missiles took down the wall and with it, three Hydra goons. The numbers were diminishing and it was only then that Tony spoke. “Do you two think you can handle the rest of them?”

 

An arrow sailed right past Tony’s face, embedding into the neck of an agent just behind him, pinning the assailant to the wall. “Yea, Iron Ass, I think we can take it from here. Go find her.”

 

Natasha gave him and Steve a sharp nod and the two men rushed down another hallway. Tony slammed a guard into the wall behind him and once the man’s vitals stopped, he was able to focus on the three who were currently engaging Steve.

 

“Sorry guys, our dance cards are full.” Two of the men fired their guns at Tony, bullets hardly making a dent in the suit, and in response he released another round of small missiles that blasted their way through the men’s chests. He heard a muffled crack come from behind him and looked at Steve to see him breathing heavy, a guard at his feet, head twisted at an odd angle.

 

Tony moved until he was a few feet in front of him and lifted the faceplate. “You alright, Cap?”

 

Steve was looking down at the dead man, his right hand pressed against his side. When he took his hand away it was bright with blood. It was only then that Tony saw the knife on the floor, the red decorating the blade was Steve’s. Tony’s brown eyes widened with understanding but before he could speak he heard Natasha in his ear. “We’re almost finished in here. What’s your status?” Steve shook his head, letting Tony know that for right now, the others didn’t need to know about the wound. 

 

“We’re heading upstairs. She should be in the room to the far left. When you finish up, clear the rest of the site then meet us there.”

 

Steve picked up his shield and as he straightened, lips tight, Tony was in his face. “Walk it off, Cap.” It wasn’t what he wanted to say, and Steve knew that. There was worry and fear in those deep eyes.

 

The blonde closed his eyes and nodded.

 

With the faceplate closed Tony was able to monitor Steve’s vitals and right now, he was alright, and he knew that within an hour or two, it would be like the attack never happened. He could do this. “Once we get to the top of the stairs there’s going to be a long hallway and she should be in the last room.” He paused and Steve knew he was having Friday double check for heat signatures. They needed to know if there were more guards and there was no sense in making their way up there if they’ve already moved her. They made quite the commotion, so it was a likely scenario.

 

“There’s two people in that room, Cap.”

 

Steve’s hand tightened on the edge of the shield. “It’s most likely Rumlow.” He straightened his back and rolled his shoulders. “It’s better this way. He won’t be leaving that room.” When he saw Tony give a slight nod, they went up the steps, the clunk of the suit’s armor the only sound. The hallway was empty and once they stood in front of the door, Cap tried to use his hands to grip the edge, but he found it wouldn’t budge.

 

“I think its Vibranium.”

 

“Friday confirmed it. Seems as though they made some modifications. But the lock is still electrical.” The suit pulled back up to his wrist, allowing Tony the dexterity and room to compromise the code in the security system. Within a minute the lock had been disabled. Tony looked at Steve and saw him staring at him with something akin to awe. He shrugged, which came off a bit awkwardly in the suit and whispered, “You know what I can do.”

 

“Yea, but it’s still amazing to see you do it.”

 

Clint’s voice broke through their comms. “If you two are done, we’re all set here.”

 

“You guys?”

 

“We’re good, Cap. Hawkeye has some bruising and I may have sprained my wrist, but other than that, we’re good.”

 

Steve sighed. “Alright, get up here. We didn’t see Rumlow so we’re making the leap that he’s in there with her.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“And Hawkeye, get in the vents. I’m letting you decide when to take the shot. I don’t know if I can be objective in there.”

 

Shuffling could be heard on the other line of the comm as Clint asked, “Should I just take it the moment we confirm he’s in there with her?”

 

“Let’s see if we can get any information out of him first. But make it count.”

 

“It’d be my pleasure, Cap.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big chapter! Our boys go get their girl.

As the two men entered the room they were able to see that Nora was still chained to the chair, and once they stepped in all the way, they saw that she was slumped forward and if it weren’t for the suit’s ability to read her vitals Tony would have thought that she was dead. Her skin was pale with a light blue creeping along her cheekbones and around her mouth. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked as though she’d break if moved. He felt his stomach turn at the sight, and it only intensified when he saw that Rumlow was behind her, a knife to her throat. His eyes were wide with manic glee, one hand in her hair the other holding tight to the hilt.

“It’s about time you two showed up. We were having a party but now,” he let the hand that was in her hair run down to her breast, and he laughed when he saw Tony lift his hands, ready to fire. “Now it’s a real celebration.” His eyes narrowed as he sneered, “Good to see you, Cap.”

“Wish I could say the same, Rumlow.”

The other man chuckled and Nora stirred. She groaned as she blinked her eyes and once she settled on Tony and Steve she cried out, cursing Rumlow under her breath. What startled Tony was that she began to mumble to herself.  

“They’re not here, C-Coop. This is all a, a s-show.” Her voice was raw and Tony couldn’t help but wonder how long she would have had to of screamed to get it to sound like that. And what broke his heart even more was the idea that Rumlow must have been supplying her with some sort of hallucination inducing drug if she was convincing herself that he and Steve weren’t real. He risked a glance at Steve and saw that the other man was wound tight, a similar thought running through his head.

Nora picked her head up and leaned it back against the chair. Steve’s pulse quickened when he was able to get a good look at her face. She had lost a lot of weight and muscle mass since she was kidnapped.

“They look so real this time,” she whispered and she shook her head, an action that took far too much effort. “This isn’t playing f-fair, Rumlow.”

His hand traveled from her breast to the lower part of her abdomen, where he had stabbed her in the last video. Pressing his fingers to the spot he said, “Oh no, Coop. They’re really here this time,” he pressed harder and she cried out, “and they’re going to watch me kill you.” The two Avengers went to move but were rooted to the spot, their eyes growing wide when Rumlow held his hand up to them. They could see fresh blood. A wound she had received over a day ago was still open and bleeding.

Nora had stopped healing.  

Tony stepped forward and lifted his face plate. “It’s over, Rumlow. All your guys are dead. You have no other hand to play here.”

Steve lifted his cowl off his face and stepped to be even with Tony. “I should have killed you in that elevator.”

“There they are.” He lifted his hand and waved it in their direction. “Those Avengers. Doing what’s right.” Rumlow belted out a laugh. “But never what’s necessary. All this bitch had to do,” he held the knife tighter against the delicate skin at her throat, enough to draw blood, “was kill you, Cap. It probably would have been a hell of a fight, but instead she runs to the spider and goes on the run!” He pulled Nora’s hair hard, tilting her back to look into her hazy eyes. “You’re a coward, Coop.” He looked back at the men. “And a slut. I mean, doing the two of you. If I would have known that I definitely would have taken a ride.”

The shot was a surprise but it was enough for Rumlow to drop the knife. The arrow had imbedded itself right in his shoulder, the same spot where he stabbed Nora, and had enough force to pin him to the wall in the room. Steve looked up to the vent and gave a slight nod to Clint, his eyes closing. He could hear Rumlow struggling to free himself but he knew one thing that the Hydra agent didn’t: Tony made those arrows, so there was no way he was getting free.

Steve walked up to Nora and knelt beside her and as his hand went to her face he stopped, his fingers hanging in midair. He didn’t want to hurt her. But he had to touch her to let both of them know that this was real. That this was over.

He lightly ran his fingers over her cheek and she opened her eyes. Tears sprang to his eyes as he choked out, “Hi.”

Nora’s brows furrowed at the sound of his voice. And he could see that she was warring with herself over whether he was there with her or not. But after a few moments she gave a soft smile and said, “Hi.”

He laughed and smiled up at Tony who had moved to stand in front of Rumlow, one hand to his throat the other holding his loose hand. “You touched her. I watched it and all I could think about was breaking every bone in your hand.” Tony’s voice was sharp and murderous as his gauntleted fingers crushed the bones in Rumlow’s right hand.

Steve called out to him. “Tony.”

But the engineer never took his eyes off Rumlow’s and he never stopped squeezing. The man’s agonizing screams were beautiful to Tony’s ears.

“No, Steve. If we don’t finish this now, it’ll never be over.”

“Cut off one head, Stark and another grows,” Rumlow growled out. “But I don’t think you have it in you.”

His cry was satisfaction enough. Tony released his throat and pressed his free hand, with the full force of the suit behind him, into the spot with the arrow, blood seeping out over the red and gold.

Steve walked over to Tony and placed his hand over Tony’s on the wound and pressed even more. “I wasn’t asking for you to stop.”  Rumlow howled, the pain evident in his voice and it was then that Tony slipped his hand out from under Steve’s, the blonde man giving a sinister smile to Rumlow. “You know, sending those videos wasn’t really the smartest thing you could have done.” He took his hand off of his shoulder and delivered a quick punch to his chest. Tony heard the delightful sound of ribs cracking from across the room, but his focus was elsewhere.

Tony was out of the suit and hovering over Nora. He pressed a light kiss to her temple as he asked, “Nora?”

She exhaled and looked at him. “I’m here .You’re real, Tony?”

The corner of his mouth lifted. “Yep. And we’re here to take you home.”

She nodded at him and her eyes grew as she took in his appearance. “You’re in the suit.” She closed her eyes. “It’s kinda hot.”

He choked on his laugh as he knelt beside her. “Yea, I’m not really subtle.”

She laughed, but the sound was discordant, not the musical tones he was used to. “Here’s a lack of subtly,” she ran her tongue across chapped lips, “I think I’m clocking out here, Tony.”

He felt his stomach drop. “Steve. We need to get her out of here now.”

Steve had finished delivering punches to Rumlow’s face, which was now swollen, bloody and turning purple, the arrow was the only way he was able to stand upright. “He’s not dead.”

“That’s alright, Cap. I can finish this for you.”

They didn’t even hear Natasha come in, and she was still in the doorway as she took in the sight of Nora and Rumlow. “Clint did nice work.”

Rumlow spat blood onto the concrete. “I should have killed your bird when I had the chance, Romanoff.”

Natasha smiled wide enough to see teeth and Tony thought he had never seen anything more predatory. A trek through the African jungle wrapped in steaks was rainbows compared to that smile. Nat looked over at her friend. “Coop?”

“Mmhmm? What took you so long?”

The redhead hummed as she stalked up to Rumlow. “Clint is on the carrier and the cradle is set up. Get her out of here and give me five minutes.” She was in front of Rumlow now, and as her head tilted from side to side, she looked like a cat deciding the best way to skin a mouse. “You deserve for this to be nice and slow. But you should know, either way, it’ll only be fun for me.”

Tony had stepped back into the suit and was using a repulsor to work through the vibranium cuffs. Once they were off, Steve scooped up Nora and put her in Tony’s outstretched arms. “Take her back to the carrier. I’m staying here with Romanoff.”

Tony looked at him and nodded. “Make it count.” The face plate slammed shut and Tony took out the roof in the far corner of the room, and once he was in the air, Steve turned back to Natasha. She had small knives in each of her hands, twirling them in the same way Clint twirls his arrows. He noticed that her left wrist was starting to bruise but knew well enough hat she wouldn’t let the pain or discomfort get in the way of her job.

“One thing I learned from your videos,” Natasha purred, “was your appreciation for the soft spots.” With a practiced flick of her wrist she had the point of the knife under the lobe of his ear, and she slowly brought it up and around until the ear fell to the ground. Rumlow’s screams were raw and when she finished there was fear in his eyes. She jutted her chin and narrowed her eyes. “Where else?”

“I’m g-gonna kill you, you b-bitch!” He groaned at the pain in his ear. “You t-think that I’m it?”

Steve came up behind her as he said, “He talks too much.” Rumlow’s eyes grew wide and he shut his mouth.

“I’ll need some assistance.”

Steve took Rumlow’s jaw in his hand, the other man clenching his mouth tight. But he was no match for Steve’s super soldier strength or determination to see him in pain. There was a deafening pop and an inhuman cry when Steve broke Rumlow’s jaw.  Steve didn’t even need to pull the bottom jaw down. It hung off to the side, no use to Rumlow now. Natasha’s small hands were graceful and deadly.

Rumlow’s cries echoed off the walls.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tony landed on the hellicarrier Clint was already there with an IV and the cradle open and ready. Once the archer took in Nora’s unconscious form his face paled as he muttered, “Shit. What’d they do to her?”

“I’m not sure, but I think she’s been repeatedly drugged and she’s stopped healing all together, Clint.” He laid her in the cradle and stepped out of the armor. “She passed out once I was in the sky and her pulse has dropped.” The two men worked to get her hooked up in the cradle.

The machine beeped when it had finished with the full body scan and it printed out a report as it began to repair the damage.

“Where are Nat and Cap?”

“They wanted a few minutes alone with Rumlow. Everyone else was taken care of?”

“Lucky bastards.” Clint nodded.  “After I fired the shot I did one more reconnaissance with Nat and there was no one left. Came right back here because I knew we’d need this ready.”

It was then that Natasha and Steve walked on to the carrier, both their suits stained with blood, some of it on Nat’s cheek and in Steve’s hair. Before he could ask, Natasha walked up to one of the Stark Pads and inserted the memory card from her phone. She handed the pad to Tony, who took it with a furrowed brow. It wasn’t until he saw the images on the screen that he understood, and felt immense relief.

Brock Rumlow’s body was still pinned to the wall. Tony could see that his ear had been cut off, and his mouth was in a painful grin, his bottom jaw hanging off to the side and tongue cut out. His face had blown up to twice its size from the beating Steve had given him, and his eyes were swollen shut. As Tony took in the rest of the picture, he could see that someone (most likely Natasha) had cut him from belly button to throat, and pulled his intestines out. They sat on the floor at his feet like deflated balloons. The final detail was the thin line from ear to missing ear, indicating his throat had been cut.

When he looked up, Natasha was wiping her hands off and Steve was leaning over the cradle looking in at Nora. “He was alive for all of that, Stark. He felt it.”

“Thank you,” Tony said.

And Natasha just shrugged. “It was for all of us really. More for her.” Her chin lifted in Nora’s direction. “Steve left a calling card in case anyone decided to pick up where Rumlow left off.” She swiped her finger across the screen and a red A was painted above Rumlow’s head, in his blood.

“Pretty declarative statement there, Cap.”

Steve turned to Clint and said, “They need to know. We ready to leave?”

Clint nodded and went to the pilot’s seat and they all strapped themselves in.

“What’s her status?”

Tony sighed. “It’s not good. She was malnourished and severely dehydrated. The only reason she survived this long was because of the serum, but at the same time, without adequate food or water-“

“-the serum started to fail.” Steve finished for him.

Tony hummed. “Her rotator cuff is severed, she has a lacerated liver, bruised kidneys, three broken ribs, a broken wrist and two fractured fingers on her left hand. There are burns along both forearms which have started to heal, a concussion and severe bruising. She’s a total hematoma.” He took a deep breath. “If it was anyone else, she would be dead. We just have to hope we got her in time.” 

Steve took Tony’s hand in his. “We did. I have to believe that.”

Tony rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. “We got her back. It’s over.”

 

Natasha’s eyes were locked on her friend. “And in some ways just beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, everyone. I did not forget about you!  
> My sister got engaged last weekend and this week has been a flurry of activity! 
> 
> We get an unexpected but welcomed guest in this chapter. Thank you for sticking with me. I should be updating regularly again. :)

On initial takeoff, Clint contacted the tower and had Friday get in contact with Dr. Cho. It was quickly relayed to the team that her staff would be ready for Nora. They had a few hours before landing back at the tower, and the four of them took this time to catch up on some much needed sleep.

When they landed, Clint and Steve pushed the cradle out of the carrier, and were met by Dr. Cho and her staff. She could see the fear in Steve’s face and said, “I’ve read over the initial report when you were still in Afghanistan, compared to the status report sent an hour ago, she’s starting to heal.” Steve’s eyes lit up with hope. “It’s slow, Captain Rogers, but she is healing again. I’ll contact you when we have a better idea of what to expect over the next 24 hours.”

His voice was rough when he said, “Thank you.”

Tony was out of the suit when he came up to Steve, Natasha braced the Captain on his left, and Clint stood next to her. Just as they were about to go clean up, they heard someone clear their throat off to the side of where they were.

The Avengers turned and four pairs of eyes grew wide.

There in front of them, dressed in jeans and a navy blue shirt, dark curly hair windblown and fresh tan showing on exposed skin, was Bruce Banner. He shifted uneasily on his feet.

“So this wasn’t what I thought I’d be coming home to.”

Tony was the first to move and once in front of Bruce, threw his arms around his friend. “Son of a bitch.”

Banner’s arms came around Tony and he closed his eyes as he laughed. “It’s good to see you too, Tony.”

“Welcome back, Dr. Banner.” Steve had come up behind Tony and gave the Doctor a small smile.

“Thank you, Steve.” He stopped when he caught sight of a red and black blur leaving the landing dock. “I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but it seems like you all have a story to tell as well.”

Tony grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and leaned against Steve. “You have no idea.”

\------------------------------------------------- 

They all looked exhausted and in need of a shower, so Bruce had suggested that they get settled and meet back on the communal floor. Natasha had not been seen since leaving the landing bay and Clint gave Banner a sharp nod as he walked past him. Tony and Steve made the trek to their room.

Once they were in the shower, both men embraced under the spray of hot water. Tony ran his hand along Steve’s side, only stopping when the other man flinched under his touch. They pulled away and Tony craned his head to look at the knife wound, his fingers ghosting over the pink, healing edges. The bruise would last a while longer. “Still sore?”

Steve nodded as he placed a tender kiss along Tony’s temple. “I’ll be fine in another hour.”

Tony went up on his toes to place a kiss on Steve’s lips. They began to wash one another, gently rubbing soap onto tired limbs and massaging shampoo into sweat soaked tresses, all the while, their minds on the woman downstairs.

As they were dressing, Tony sat on the edge of the bed, shirt across his lap, his fingers tapping along the scars on his chest. “I can’t believe Banner is back.” He huffed out a laugh and looked at Steve. “I missed him. It’ll be good to have him here.”

Steve pulled his t-shirt on, his hand coming up to smooth his wayward hair. “We all did. But I’m glad you have him back. He looked good. Rested.”

Tony snorted. “I wonder what that feels like.”

Steve sat next to him and placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder. The circular motion was soothing and he leaned into Steve’s embrace. “I think that after this, we take some time to ourselves.”

Tony lifted his face to look at Steve. “We sacrifice and work and I know that it’s for a greater purpose,” Tony rolled his eyes at that, such a Captain America thing to say, “but we need to take care of ourselves. I’ll put Sam in charge of the New Avengers and we’ll talk to Reed and put them on notice.”

“He couldn’t find his way out of a paper bag, let alone save the world.”

Steve nudged his shoulder. “It’ll do for a week or two on a beach or a stay in Italy. You know, the last time I was in Europe, a war was going on.”

“Yea, and boning guys wasn’t necessarily something you’d openly talk about. My, the times have changed.”

Steve stood up and held his hand out to Tony and once the other man was up he helped Tony put on his shirt. “We all need this. Clint can go home and Natasha can stay with Bruce or maybe they can disappear for a bit too. And the three of us can heal and enjoy our time without Hydra or an apocalypse hanging over our heads.”

Tony hummed and walked towards the door. But before he left he turned to Steve and said, “If it’s a beach you’re looking for I own an island. And I prefer to sunbathe nude.”

 

Steve couldn’t help but laugh.

Of course he does.

\------------------------------------------------------- 

The two men stopped at the medibay to speak with Dr. Cho. Nora was still unconscious but the good news was that her body was responding to the IV drip given to her on the carrier. However, she was still healing slower than normal. Dr. Cho couldn’t speculate on when the woman would wake up, but just knowing that she was expected to, eased their worries.

When they met up on the communal floor, Bruce had scrounged together a decent meal. The mouthwatering scent of tomatoes and basil met each Avenger as they made their way to the kitchen. There were five place settings, a pitcher of iced tea and Bruce was just about done pouring a heap of spaghetti into their bowls.

“I knew I missed having you around here for a reason, Banner.” Steve patted him on the back.

Steve and Tony sat next to one another, while Natasha sat at one head of the table, Clint next to her. That left Bruce seated across from Natasha. He averted his eyes when they caught her hazel ones.

“You all looked terrible when I saw you. I figured you probably hadn’t eaten for some time.” He fiddled with the napkin, “I’m sorry I kind of showed up out of nowhere.”

“Kind of like how you left us out of nowhere?” All eyes were on Natasha, and the room’s temperature dropped by about fifteen degrees. Tony was still, his fork halfway to his mouth. His eyes darted back and forth between Banner and Natasha, scared that if he moved, Natasha would dismember him with a napkin ring or Big Green would come out.

It was Steve who spoke up. “We were all hurt when Bruce took off.” There were slight nods around the table, but Natasha’s eyes were boring into Banner’s. Steve adjusted his seat so he could look at the doctor, taking his eyes away from the spy’s. “You could have, _should have_ talked to us. We would have understood why you needed to leave. You weren’t the only one that was affected by Wanda’s visions and I know you had guilt over Ultron.” Steve saw Tony flinch at the name. “But we finished it together. And we would have helped you. Together.”

Tony took a large bite of spaghetti and said, “That’s kind of his thing.” Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Us. Doing things together. Apparently it’s the benefit of being on a team.” Tony leaned slightly forward. “A family, Bruce.”

Bruce ducked his head. “I know that.” He took a deep breath. “I _knew_ that. But I needed time to come to terms with what she showed me. And with what I did in Africa.” He cleared his throat. “What I’m most sorry about is not reaching out to you guys, to let you know I was alright.”  He turned and looked at Tony. “We made mistakes with this last one. And I’m not looking to repeat any of them again. I don’t know that I’ll be jumping in to help the Avengers any time soon but I’d like to stay here. Work with you all in some capacity.”

Tony had put down his fork and clapped his friend on the back. “Science bros for life, Banner. It would take a lot more than you skipping town to change that.”

“I’m glad to see that you’re doing well, Bruce. And this is our home,” Steve said.

“Yea, man. I can understand it takes some time getting to know yourself again after someone’s played around in your head.” Clint held his hand out to Bruce and the two men shook. “Maybe next time just give us a heads up huh? It was a pain in the ass to track you down.”

Bruce laughed and the smile he gave the archer was bright and hopeful. But he turned to look at Natasha, her eyes downcast and knuckles white from clenching the fork, his shoulders easing when she met his eyes and gave the briefest of nods.  

With the tension easing, they went back to eating until Bruce spoke again. “So, who was the woman in the cradle and where were you guys?”

Steve and Tony looked at each other and then back to Bruce. “You’ve missed quite a bit, my friend.”

 

And so they started at the beginning.

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

A little over an hour later, with their plates empty and stomachs full, Bruce had been told everything, from the kiss at Clint’s farm, to Steve and Tony’s evolving relationship, Natasha dropping Nora off, the addition of Nora to their relationship, the attack by Hydra and the rescue.

Bruce leaned forward, elbows on the table and head in his hands. “There is no such thing as normal around here, is there?”

Tony was leaning against Steve as he said, “Nope.”

“I still can’t believe that you two,” he waved his finger back and forth between Steve and Tony, “no, I take that back. I _can_ believe it. All that fighting and sarcasm and hostility. It was all just tension.” He leaned back. “I’m happy for you two. But I’m sorry for Nora. It’s amazing that she’s another super soldier. And a woman, no less.”

“It’s been interesting,” Steve said.

Natasha stood up and started to clear the table. “You two should go down and check on her. See if there’s been any changes. We’ll finish up here.”

Tony hugged Bruce before he left. “It’s great to have you back. And you’re gonna love Nora when you meet her. She’s something else.”

“Well, yea. She’d have to be if she puts up with you.”

Tony braced his hand against his chest. “Brucie, back only a few hours and already digging at my fragile self-esteem?” He clapped his hands. “I love it!”

Steve smiled to the group as he followed Tony to the elevator.

Bruce turned to the two assassins. “That’s not as strange as I thought it would be.”

Clint put his dishes down in the sink. “Yea, you kind of get used to it.”  He paused as he looked between Natasha and Bruce. “Well, I’m gonna go check in with Laura. I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

He couldn’t run out of the room fast enough.

 

Natasha was rinsing the dishes off and placing them in the dishwasher when Bruce stepped up next to her and took the dish out of her hand. “I got that.”

And so they stood there for a few minutes, the two of them rhythmically rinsing and stacking. When the dishwasher started, they stood in front of one another only a few inches apart.

Natasha’s voice was rough when she spoke. “You were the first person I opened myself up to in a while. And then you left.”

His heart broke at the admission but he stayed quiet.

She threw the towel on the counter and looked him in the eye, her mouth curving into a sorrow filled smile. “At first I couldn’t understand how you could just leave without me. And it was beyond difficult to not know where you were or if you were alright.” She took a breath as she stepped into his personal space. “I knew you needed to sort yourself out. She messed with all of us. After Sokovia I had to take some time to myself too. I just wish,” she paused and placed a tentative hand on Bruce’s forearm, “I just wish we could have taken the time together.”

He pulse quickened at the contact. “I will never be able to fully express how sorry I am that I left. But you’re right. I did need time to analyze and accept all of this.” He circled himself with his hands. “But I wish we could have done it together too.”

 She peered at him through her lashes. “I still want to beat the shit out of you. But it’s slowly dissipating.”

 

He smirked at her. It was a start. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has become the longest thing I have ever written/worked on. It's be a wonderful and rewarding experience. To everyone that's reading: thank you, thank you, thank you.

The next two days passed without incident and Steve and Tony spent the forty-eight hours sparring, sketching, working on items for the team or working on the suit, and sitting with Nora. Sometimes they would sit with her together, other times they would find themselves down there alone. Both men would talk to her, Steve filling her in on what was going on with the team and Tony talking about modifications he made on the armor or how Bruce was adjusting to being around people again.

She had yet to wake up since they brought her home, but the good news was that she had started healing again. Though it was still nowhere near the super soldier rate, the burns, cracked ribs, fractured fingers and broken wrist had healed completely. Her face and body were still an abstract painting of bruising in varying colors, and her stab wounds on her shoulder and abdomen were healing at a fraction of the rate of the rest of her. Dr. Cho had remarked that the damage to her shoulder was extensive, and combined with the lack of healing she experienced in the day or two before they found her, it would take much longer for her to fully recover.

It was in the early morning of the third day that she stirred. Her eyelids felt heavy as she blinked, but she was relieved that the lighting in her room was dim. The smell of disinfectant let her know she was in a hospital or medical ward. She could hear the chirping of machines and once she was fully awake, Nora noticed the broad shouldered man looking over, what appeared to be, her medical chart. His attention shifted to the heart monitor, the increasing speed of her heartbeat signaled that something was amiss.

She was flooded with panic but once she was able to get a good look at him, she had some vague recollection of recognition, and knew she shouldn’t be afraid.

When he glanced at the bed his eyes widened at her staring back at him. His voice was soft and deep when he spoke. “It’s good to see you awake, Nora. We haven’t met. My name is-“

“Dr. Banner.” Her brows furrowed at the roughness to her own voice. It sounded as though someone took sandpaper to her larynx.

He smiled. “Yes. But please, call me Bruce.” He walked around to the side of her bed stopping by the chair that had been previously occupied by Tony. “Is there anything I could get for you?  Would you like me to tell you how you’re fairing?”

She nodded. “May I have a glass of water, please?”

Bruce went to the small fridge in the room and pulled out a bottle of water. He handed the open bottle to her and as she went to raise herself up, she winced at the pain in her abdomen. Bruce caught her movement. “You were stabbed in the lower abdomen. Do you remember that?”

Nora took a long drink of water. “I remember everything. I’m just having trouble figuring out what’s real or not. Obviously, they came and got me out.”

Bruce hummed as he sat back in the chair. “Your injuries ranged from a concussion and fractured ribs, to a broken wrist and burns. When Rumlow stabbed you,” he pointed to the bandage on her stomach, “he nicked your liver. On top of that, your kidneys failed and you also have a complete sever of your left rotator cuff.” He leaned back in the chair. “You’re almost healed except for the stab wounds. It’s taken you much longer than what I would consider normal for you.”

“That’s sounds like it’s going to be a lot of fun.” She got a small smile in return. “So I’m home? And you know about me? About the serum.”

He nodded at her and said, “You are and I do. I hope you don’t mind that Tony and Steve told me. They wanted me to assist in your care.”

“They’re mother hens.”

Bruce’s laugh was open and warm. “Steve sure is. But I’ve never heard Tony called that before. I think he makes an exception for you.”

Nora could feel the blush along her cheeks and took another sip of water. Bruce continued on. “The entire compound was deactivated. No one walked out alive and Steve and Natasha personally handled Rumlow.” There was a brief flicker of green in his brown eyes, the monitor skipping as her heart rate increased.

He put his hand up as an apology, letting her know that there was nothing for her to worry about. “They were all broken when they brought you off that carrier. I just get very protective of my friends.”

“I think that’s an admirable trait.”

A raised eyebrow was his response to that statement, as he went to grab her chart, scribbling some notes along the margin. He stopped when he heard her voice.

“You know I’m the one who cracked the stealth mode right?”

“I do. And thank you. Tony told me that he was ready to fly in and get me but you stopped him.”

Nora tucked her chin to her chest. “I saw images from Africa.” He winced but she went on. “I know what it’s like to not know yourself anymore. I could understand you needing the time.”

Bruce shifted his feet, and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck.  

“She’ll come around, Bruce. Just give it time.”

Nora heard the deep breath he took and was pleased to see he relaxed. When he turned he had a smile on his face but it quickly faded. Bruce walked back to the chair by her bedside and fiddled with the pen in his hand. She could tell that whatever he wanted to talk about now was not going to be pleasant.

“Are my parents alright, Dr. Banner?”

His head shot up and he placed a warm hand on her wrist. “Yes, yes. I’m sorry.  Once you were stabilized, Tony called your parents and told them that the threat was taken care of but that you sustained some injuries. They wanted to see you but he explained that right now, it wasn’t a viable option.”

“I’m sure they appreciated that,” she said around a laugh.  

“Your father had some choice words for Stark.” That earned another chuckle out of the young woman.

“What is it that you have to tell me?”

He looked uncomfortable and asked, “Would you like someone here with you?”

She felt the fear settle in the pit of her stomach, and her voice was small when she said, “Tasha, please.”

 

Natasha came in a few minutes later and she was dressed in black yoga pants, wool socks and a blue hoodie. Her hair was slightly mussed and Nora could see that they had woken her, the only consolation being the utter delight Natasha showed at Nora being awake.

Bruce was standing off to the side and Nat planted herself on the bed with her friend.

The doctor cleared his throat and said, “When you were brought in we took blood to run some tests. Tony believed that you were given some sort of drug while you were being held because you seemed to be hallucinating, and he was right. It was a combination of LSD and Benadryl, the large quantities of both caused you to hallucinate and also kept you sluggish. The more your metabolism slowed down the more you felt the effects.”

“But it’s all out now, right?”

“Yes. But that wasn’t the only thing we found. The blood work was for standard tests as well, one of those being a pregnancy test.”

Nora tensed next to Natasha and the other woman reached a small hand over the blankets, gently prying Nora’s apart so she could hold her friend’s hand.

“There were elevated levels of Human Chorionic Gonadotropin or HCG. It’s the hormone that tells your body you’re pregnant. You also had elevated levels of estrogen and progesterone. What I’m saying is,” he took a breath, “you were pregnant.”

Nora was staring at her lap when she whispered, “That’s not possible. I was told that wasn’t possible.”

Bruce placed the chart on the counter behind him, arms crossed over his chest. “I’m not making excuses for the doctors that told you that, because there was really no way to know if you would be able to get pregnant or not. No one knows what the serum does to a person’s body and considering the female body is made to reproduce, there’s no exact science for it. But they should never have told you no.”

She looked up at him and his heart broke when he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. “You said I _was_ …so it’s gone?” Her voice broke on the last word. He nodded. Nora took a deep breath and looked down. “How far along was I?”

He cleared his throat. “Based on the levels it appears you were around two months.”

Nora shook her head and looked up at Natasha. Her normally stoic friend had tears in her eyes as well.

“I’ll give you some time alone.” Bruce was almost out the door when he heard Nora call him back.

“I know you’re not a medical doctor, Bruce, but are you still bound by doctor patient confidentiality? Is Dr. Cho?”

“Neither of us are bound by that confidentiality. And I ran the blood tests so I’m the only one that saw the results. But know that I will not break your confidence about this to Tony or Steve. It is yours to tell.” He could see a great weight taken off of her shoulders before he continued, “But I must ask that you think it over before you decide to not tell them at all.”

Nora sucked her lip between her teeth and let out a long sigh. “Thank you, Bruce.”

The first heart wrenching sob ripped free just as he closed the door.

\------------------------------------------

Natasha’s chest felt heavy with the news she just heard. Nora was next to her, rivers of tears fell down her cheeks, her bruised hand clenching and releasing the bedsheets. Nora never asked for any of this, and even though she accepted who she is, it had to still be shocking to uncover another path that was taken away from you. 

She wrapped her hands around Nora’s uninjured arm, careful not to jostle her damaged shoulder, and she pulled her against her side. “I’m sorry, Nora.” She paused, “I can’t imagine what you’re feeling but you’re not alone.”

Nora’s sobs continued on for another few minutes, until her breathing evened out. When Nat took a glance at her face she could see her eyes were closed, and she made to get off the bed but the soft voice broke through the silence of the room.

“I didn’t even know I was pregnant. You know, I always hoped the doctors were wrong, but it never crossed my mind that it could really happen.” She sat up and turned to look at Natasha, her lips quivering and soft sniffle, made Natasha’s heart break all over again.

“They’re going to hate me.”

Natasha’s brows furrowed. “What? Who? Tony and Steve?” Nora nodded. “Oh, Coop. They’re not going to hate you. I’ve seen the way they look at you, I saw how broken they were when you were gone. There is no way they could ever hate you.” She ducked her head down to catch Nora’s eye. “Hey. This was not your fault. This was Brock Rumlow’s fault.”

“I could have fought harder. I could have done something.”

Natasha’s voice was cold as steel when she spoke. “No.” Her lips were a thin line and her eyes flashed with anger. “I watched those videos he sent. Over and over again. I watched you fight to break free, to stay strong against everything he did to you.” She stood up from the bed and threw her hands in the air. “You broke your own wrist for Christ’s sake, Nora! Trying to get yourself out of vibranium handcuffs. Steve couldn’t even break those things!”  She leaned forward on the bed and took Nora’s hands in hers. “This is not on you. And now that we know it could happen, it will happen again. You can have a family, Nora.”

The brunette pick her head up and gave Natasha a slight nod.

“As far as telling Tony and Steve about this,” Nora’s head shot up and Natasha placed her hand out stopping her, “it is not my place to tell them. But I think you need to really think this through. If you don’t tell them, and they somehow find out, it would break them to know that you kept it to yourself. If you don’t tell them and they never find out, how would holding on to a secret like that affect you?” Nora went to respond but Natasha cut her off, “You can tell them in your own time.”

“God, Nat.” Nora sighed and leaned back onto the pillow, the movement causing her shoulder to flare up. Her wince had Natasha grabbing an ice pack. She smiled her thanks. “I just- I just need time to process it myself.”

“That’s completely understandable, Coop.” She rubbed her hands together. “You want me to have Friday tell the boys you’re awake?”

 The corner of her mouth lifted in a small smile. “Yea. Get em’ in here.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get some lovin' for our two favorite Avengers.  
> Nora's dealing with some issues.  
> Natasha and Bruce are protective parents. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Tony never went to sleep. He had followed Steve to their room earlier in the night after checking on Nora, but after an hour of staring at the ceiling and listening to Steve’s light snores, Tony gave up and headed back to his workshop.

The last few days had given him new material for nightmares and even though they had Nora home, his mind still couldn’t help but replay images: Nora getting stabbed, the way Rumlow’s hand traveled down her chest, how gaunt she had become after being held for nine days. He shook his head to clear the thoughts as he stared at the newest schematics for Natasha’s suit. It turned out that during the raid at the Hydra camp, an agent had used a serrated knife when fighting the spy. Her suit had been updated a few months prior to the fight, but it seemed as though the carbon fibers needed to be strengthened with Kevlar to keep the tears from even happening. Natasha had shrugged it off, reassured him that the blades didn’t even break skin, but he knew that it had to get done. It would only add to his worries.

He was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t even hear Friday announce Steve, and practically jumped out of his skin when a warm, large hand ran down his back.

“Fucking hell, Steve. Use your words next time, huh?”  Tony placed a hand over his racing heart.

“Yea. Me announcing myself is the problem, not the fact that you’re wide awake and tinkering at-“

“Two-seventeen in the morning, Captain Rogers.”

Steve smiled. “Thank you, Friday.”

Tony found himself glaring at the ceiling, a move he teased Steve relentlessly for, and cursed under his breath. “I was working on Nat’s suit. The knife, it got me thinking so I wanted to get it taken care of,” he waved his hands in the air, “ya know, before next time.” _Before I fail and someone slices a major artery_ is what Tony was really thinking but he didn’t need to share that with Steve just yet.

“You outfit us with the best, Tony. You would never let that happen.  If Natasha says she’s alright, she is. You can’t take it all on yourself.”

_Well damn. Can Steve read minds? Or did I say that out loud?_

Steve gave a deep chuckle. “Out loud. Both times.”

Tony moved forward and set his forehead on Steve’s collarbone, humming as one of the other man’s hands started to massage his neck. “I can’t sleep. Not like I really slept before this, but after everything that’s happened and knowing that we have her back but she’s not awake yet- it’s fucking enough.” He sighed and peered up at Steve, “I just want to know she’s okay.”

Steve kept up with the rhythmic moving of his fingers. “Me too, Tony.”

They sat in silence for a few moments. Steve’s hands had moved down to Tony’s lower back, his strong fingers pressing hard and deep, eliciting soft moans from Tony’s lips. At the same time, Tony had moved his hands to Steve’s waist, his fingertips skimming the sliver of skin peeking out from his raised shirt.

Steve could feel himself growing hard at the combination of Tony’s touch and his breathy moans. When Tony shuffled on his feet to get closer to Steve, the blonde could feel Tony’s arousal hard and hot on his thigh. He let out a deep moan and Tony, sensing where this was going, cupped Steve through his pants, while he ground against his leg. Steve bent forward, capturing Tony’s lips in a bruising kiss. They battled for dominance, while teeth nipped at pink lips only breaking apart when Steve bent to remove Tony’s underwear and pants.

“God, Steve.” His hips bucked forward when a heated hand wrapped around him and Tony licked his lips, “Been too long.”

Steve gave a quick “uh-huh” before he fell to his knees, his mouth taking Tony’s straining cock whole. His right hand, coated in lube he pulled from the drawer, caressed the engineer’s hole and he unceremoniously slipped one, then two fingers inside Tony. The combination of Steve’s warm mouth and slick fingers had Tony babbling, hands fisting in blonde locks. Too soon, Steve’s fingers left him, and Tony’s cock fell from his lips with a “pop”. He was already turning around, lying flat on his stomach on the work table while Steve was behind him, hand pumping his own cock as he lined himself up with Tony’s entrance. “Gonna be quick.”

Tony bounced on the balls of his feet, ass in the air. “Don’t care. Just want you.”

It wasn’t gentle. The slapping of flesh echoed off the walls with their groans, and Tony was certain that he would have super soldier sized hand prints on his hips, but he didn’t care. Their time alone together had taken a back seat when Nora was taken. He didn’t realize how much he missed the feel of Steve around and inside him, and the familiar smell of his sweat and the sounds he made when he would graze that sweet spot deep inside Tony.  

Steve had been right, it was quick. Both men came with shouts of the others name as they fell forward on the table. For a few moments, the only sounds in the room were their ragged breaths. Steve placed a gentle kiss to Tony’s back and frowned at the loss of contact when he pulled out. “We’re never waiting that long again.”

Tony raised an eyebrow and pushed himself upright. “Got that right, Capzasin.” He reached for the roll of paper towels and ripped some off for Steve and himself. Once they were both clean and dressed, Tony had Friday save the work he had done before the pleasant interruption and said, “I love you, ya know.”

Steve's smile was wide and filled with such love. Tony still couldn't believe that Steve was his. He never thought he could love and be loved as much as he was. 

"I love you too, Tony." 

 

They were halfway up the steps when Friday told them they were needed upstairs.

Nora was awake.

\----------------

Bruce and Natasha were outside Nora’s door, two soldiers standing guard. Neither of them seemed to be talking but there also didn’t seem to be any bloodshed. Or at least, none that Tony could see. Natasha could be tricky, though. Bruce could have internal damage and none of them would be the wiser. Bruce held up his hand before either man could speak. “All of her vitals look good and the drugs are out of her system. She’s healing, but her body is still recovering from the trauma, so it’s not as quick. The two injuries she’s going to be feeling for the next few days are the knife wounds.”

Steve frowned and asked, “How long do you think until she’s fully healed?”

Bruce took his lip between his teeth and shifted on his feet. “I want to say within the next three days or so, but there’s no chart to refer to when dealing with the serum. But that’s only physically, Steve.”

Tony furrowed his brows at that and glanced at Steve. He seemed concerned too. “What do you mean, Banner?”

The doctor sighed and looked at Natasha. “She suffered physically, you all saw that on the videos, but she is still recovering mentally and even emotionally. She was openly tortured, Tony. If anyone would understand the road she’s on, it’s you.” There was no bite to his words. The two men had talked about what he suffered at the hands of the Ten Rings, and his PTSD. Tony knew Nora would suffer from this event for a while to come.

Steve nodded and stepped forward. “Thank you, Bruce. Can we go in and see her?”

It was then that Natasha stepped forward, putting herself only a foot away from Cap and Tony. “She’s tired. And she looks like hell, and she has an uncanny way of making people think she’s alright when she isn’t. Not unlike two other people I know.” She raised an auburn brow and walked between the two men, patting Tony’s shoulder as she went by. “Make sure she rests.”

Steve had opened the door and was about to walk through when Bruce’s hand on his arm stopped him. “She _should_ sleep. It’ll help with the healing. Don’t be too long.” Both men nodded and Bruce walked away to let the three of them have this time.

The men had been up to see her numerous times since they brought her back home. But it was still a shock to see the bruises on her once flawless skin.  Nora was facing them as she laid on her good side, eyes closed. A ghastly combination of purples, greens, blues and blacks covered most of the left side of her face. There was a smattering of bruises underneath her jawline, but the split lip had healed as had the cuts along her right temple and eye. Her left arm was in a sling, the fingers of her hand in a loose fist. She looked to be asleep.

“Alright boys, don’t hover.”

Steve’s eyes swelled with tears and his heart stuttered at the sound. It was still rough but nowhere near as harsh and stripped as when they found her. He moved over to the bed and collapsed on the floor next to her. Just like in the compound, his hand went out to touch her face but he stopped before he could feel her skin.

Her green eyes were staring at him, and she gave his a soft smile. “It’s ok, Steve. They don’t hurt.” He ran his fingers from her temple and down her cheek and Nora closed her eyes at the sensation.

“You sure you’re alright?”

She nodded and went to sit up, wincing at the pain in her shoulder. “I’m alright. This stupid shoulder kills. I forgot what it felt like to feel pain like this for this long. Since the serum, whenever I’d get hurt it would only last a day.” She laughed. “Not even. But this has been unrelenting.” At the pain etched on his face she quickly backtracked, “But I’m fine. Banner said its healing and I trust him. He’s a nice guy when he’s not green.”

Steve smiled. “That he is. But the Big Guy isn’t so bad either.” His hand traveled down her arm and when he stopped atop her hand she turned hers over so their fingers could intertwine. He leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips but she turned her head at the last second and it landed on her jaw.

Nora caught sight of Steve’s confusion, it was written all over his face, so she darted her eyes from him to the other man in the doorway. “Are you going to come in, Tony?” He hadn’t moved from the doorway since coming into the room and the tension in his shoulders was obvious to Nora.

She nodded her head in the direction of the other chair but instead of sitting, he sat on the edge of the bed. Nora leaned her head back onto the pillow, and closed her eyes when Tony kissed the top of her head.

“Thank you for coming to get me.”

A choked sob escaped from Tony. “There was no other option, Nora.”

“We just wish we had gotten there sooner.”

Nora kept her eyes closed and let out a long sigh. Steve’s statement made her heart ache. She couldn’t help but think that if they had gotten to her sooner, she would still be pregnant. Tears stung her eyes and almost as soon as that thought entered her mind, it left. Nora knew it wasn’t their fault. Natasha was right. The only person to blame was Rumlow, and from what she knew, he was dead. When she opened her eyes tears fell down her cheeks and both men sat up.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nora, does something hurt?”

Nora turned her head to look at Tony. “I’m just really tired and my shoulder is throbbing. If you guys wouldn’t mind, I’d like to lay down.”

The dejection on their faces only set her resolve. She didn’t want to push them away, but she wasn’t ready to be around them yet. Too much had happened. She needed time- to figure out how to tell them and how she was going to deal with all of this.

“Oh.” Tony turned to look at Steve and then looked back at the white sheets. “Yea. No we get it. Right, Steve?”

“Huh? Oh yea. No problem. We’ll just come back later.”

 Nora had closed her eyes again and turned her head away from the door where they stood. She didn’t even open them as she said, “Sounds good. Thanks for checking in on me.”

 

The two men got up and left, feeling empty and lost.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay. The last week of October and these first few days of November have been crazy.   
> My life:  
> I teach and it's getting close to the end of the quarter. Grades are the enemy.   
> I started NaNoWriMo and have been torn between writing for that and keeping up with this story.   
> I was away for the weekend in Newport, RI. And I wish I was still there.   
> I'm already listening to Christmas music.   
> I may or may not have eaten my weight in Halloween candy in the last three hours.   
> And my mother and sister decided to go behind my back and sign me up for EHarmony. Against my strict wishes. So yay. 
> 
> This chapter isn't as long as I'd like but I wanted to give you guys something. Nora is struggling with her fear and anger at the situation with Rumlow and of course, her pregnancy. She'll finally talk to our boys next chapter. Thank yous and hugs go out to all of you still with me, or just checking it out for the first time.

It was quiet on the ride back to their floor. Steve and Tony were leaning against opposite sides of the elevator confused as to what just happened.

“She was just tired.”

Tony looked up and met Steve’s eyes. He sighed and let his head fall back against the cool wall. “She has been through a lot. And I know she was tired, but we could have sat there while she slept. We’ve been doing it for the last few days.” His voice took on a familiar whining tone, the one he usually reserves for getting people to make him coffee or let him keep working after an eighteen hour day.

Steve took the few steps to stand in front of the other man, and he lifted his chin with his forefinger. “Let’s give her some time. We can go back up after lunch.” He gave him a quick kiss to the nose. “Now bed.”

“Fine.”

Around one o’ clock that afternoon the men made their way to Nora’s room but were stopped when they saw that she was sleeping.

“Maybe she’s been asleep for a while and she’ll wake up soon. Maybe she just needs a push _to_ wake up.”

“I wouldn’t do that, Stark.”

The engineer jumped and turned on Clint. “Why the fuck would you sneak up on me like that?”

Clint rolled his eyes and stepped out into the light. “She passed out a few minutes ago.”

Steve raised his eyebrow.

“I wanted to see how she was doing. We both had some guilt over the whole, me getting stabbed thing.”

Steve gave the archer a slight nod and the other man just shrugged his shoulders in response. “She was exhausted. I would let her sleep.”

Tony’s answer was whispered but there was a sharpness in his voice. “I am going to camp out here so I know when she’s awake. I’ll see you later.”

Low laughter filled the open hallway as Steve took Tony by his sleeve and pulled him back towards the elevator. 

“We’ll come back after dinner, Tony.” The other man just huffed as he slouched against the wall.

When the elevator opened up on the communal floor, they saw Clint grab a duffel bag from the couch. “I’m heading home, guys. It’s a bit overdue and I kind of left in a hurry when this all started.” He shook their hands and stepped back onto the elevator. “I’ll be right back here as soon as I can if you guys need anything.”

“That’s frightening, birdbrain.”

“Love you too, hunny bunches.”

\------------------------------------

Tony and Steve found themselves back at the door to Nora’s room later that evening, but this time, she was gone. They stood there for a few seconds trying to figure out what to do next. It wasn’t like she could have gotten very far. Was it?

“Banner has her walking around the floor.”

The two of them jumped at the sound of Natasha’s voice.

“You would think I’d be used to that by now,” Tony growled.

“I don’t think we’ll ever get used to it. And if we did,” Steve cocked his head to the side, “she’ll just find another way to freak us out.”

He got a sly smirk in response as Natasha pointed to the window behind them. They could see Nora dressed in a black tank top and yoga pants, feet swaddled in thick wools socks, walking around with Bruce by her side. The wound on her shoulder was angry and red, the bruises surrounding the cut were the color of seaweed. Her good arm was hooked through of Bruce’s, the injured one free of the sling but tight against her side. The two of them were in what seemed to be a serious conversation, until Nora tipped her head back and let out a light laugh.

“Why does Bruce get to hang out with her?”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “He’s not hanging out with her, Shellhead. He wanted to get her up and see how she’s moving- if she’s experiencing any pain and how much.” She shook her head.

“Hey! How many times have we heard “I’m not that kind of doctor?”

“Bruce knows what he’s looking for, Tony and he has experience with the serum. How many times has he treated me?”

The brunette took a deep breath and plopped down on Nora’s bed. “I know.  I just want to talk to her and actually spend time with her.” He ran his hands through his hair. “It’s like something was working against us every time we came down here to see her!”  

Steve saw an odd look flicker across Nat’s gaze and went to question her on it, but before he could, Nora and Bruce joined them. The smile on her face was wide and her eyes were bright and happy. Such a difference from what they saw on those videos and when they found her in the compound. Her line of sight landed on Natasha first, but as she swept the room and saw Tony and Steve, her smile faltered.

Steve could feel the tension, heavy, in his stomach.

“I got her up for a few minutes and she seems to be doing great.” Bruce helped her to the bed and she leaned on him as she lifted herself onto the mattress. Tony extended a hand but she shook him off with a swift shake of her head. His arm fell back to his side.

Steve cleared his throat. “We’re glad you’re feeling better. Doing better.” He found himself feeling simultaneously too big and too small in the room. Something was wrong.

Bruce was scribbling in her chart. “Everything is healing nicely. The shoulder wound is nowhere near being fully healed but even from this morning, it’s showing improvement. That’s why I let her take the sling off.” He put the chart down. “Her stomach wound is almost completely healed. Another hour or two and I would venture a guess that any healing left would just be superficial.”

Bruce realized he was the only one speaking and once he stopped he picked up on the tension in the room. He ran his hand along the base of his neck. “Um. We’ll give you three some time.”

He moved to the door, his hand unconsciously falling to Natasha’s lower back but before either of them could put too much thought into it, Nora spoke. “Actually, I’m really tired again.” Her voice was small as she said, “That was the first time I’ve done anything strenuous in almost two weeks. I’m more out of it than I thought.”

Natasha looked up at Bruce and then back to her friend. “I’m sure a couple of minutes wouldn’t make that much of a difference, Coop.” There was a firmness to her tone and Tony caught her eyes, giving a silent “thank you,” for her effort.

But it was for naught. Nora leaned back against the pillow and stared straight ahead. Not looking any of them in the eye. “No. I’m too tired right now. I’d like to take a nap. Maybe tomorrow.”

_Tomorrow?_

Tony and Steve’s shoulders matched in their deflation. Tony’s eyes narrowed and he ran his tongue over his lips. “Sure. Tomorrow is fine. It’s not like we’ve been scared to death that you wouldn’t wake up or anything.” He huffed and shook his head. But just as he was to the door, Steve still rooted to the spot, he turned to face the young woman in bed. “On some level, I can’t imagine what you went through. But then I realize that some of it, that fear and anger, _that_ I DO understand. I don’t need to imagine it.” His voice trembled just thinking about the Ten Rings and his time in Afghanistan, his hands clenched into tight fists. “Something is wrong, Nora, and we don’t know what it is or how to help you, if you don’t talk to us.” He threw his hands wide and when he saw Nora’s eyes fill with tears his voice softened. “I am the King of not talking about my feelings and keeping everything hidden. But it will become too much and that’s when you’ll start to drown.” He moved to the foot of the bed. “We are here for you, Nora. Talk to us.”

She was breathing rapidly, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Steve stepped forward, even with Tony at the foot of her bed as he said, “We don’t care what it is.”

He went to open his mouth to speak again but she put up her hand, nose scrunching at the pull in her shoulder. “No, Steve. Not now.” She sucked her lip between her teeth and knawed on the pink flesh. “Please.” It was her voice that broke this time and all Tony and Steve could do was nod.

When they were gone, Natasha walked up to her friend and sat on the edge of the bed. “You pushed them away all day, Coop.”

Nora’s gaze was painful to meet. “You told me to take my time. You said you supported my decision to wait, and now you’re saying that I’m what? Childish? Wrong? Being too sensitive?” Her voice rose with each question. “I’m not ready to look them in the eye and tell them that not only couldn’t I save myself but I couldn’t save the life that was growing inside of me.”

Natasha raised her hands to show she wasn’t a threat. “You should definitely take time to figure out what you’re going to do. Or say. But remember, those two idiots love you. And I know it’s only been a day for you but we’ve all stood over this bed for three days straight and they just want to know you’re here, that you’re alive and you won’t leave. Because the one thing I know they kept thinking about every time another one of those fucking videos was sent,” Nora’s eyes widened at her cursing, “was if that was going to be the last time they’d see you alive.”

Tears sprang to Nora’s eyes and quickly fell down her cheeks. “It’s too much, Tash. Rumlow and that pain and the p-pregnancy,” she broke off to take a deep breath. “Just give me another day, two at the most and I’ll sit down with them and talk. And I have to call my parents. I’d like to do that as soon as possible.”

Natasha peered behind her to see Bruce leaning against the counter, arms crossed. “She’s right, Natasha. I’ll talk to the two of them. I won’t say anything but I’ll let them know that there’s a lot you’re trying to work through. But Natasha is also right, Nora. You can’t keep pushing them away.”

Nora shook her head. She knew they were both right.

The three of them were quiet for a minute until Nora spoke. “Bruce, when do you think I can get out of this bed? When do you think I can start to run or train?”

His eyes grew wide at the string of questions. “Well, you can go upstairs to Natasha’s room and stay there if you’d like. Dr. Cho and I agree that we don’t need to monitor you as strictly as we have been. But you’ll have to check in periodically during the day for the next forty-eight hours or so.”

“That’s fine, I understand.”

“As for physical activity, I wouldn’t lift weights just yet or spar with anyone. Light jogging on the elliptical should be fine.” He rubbed his chin. “Actually, some light exercise might actually help with the final stages of your healing.” The young woman threw the blankets off her lap and stood up, but the quick action had her pulling the new skin on her abdomen and straining the muscle in her shoulder. “ _Light_ activity, Nora. You don’t want to injure yourself and wind up back here.”

His answer brought a smile to her face. “I just want some form of normalcy, and I’ve been awake for a day and I already hate this room.” She turned to Natasha and noticed the spy had a worried look on her face. “I will talk to them, Nat. Let me get better and then I’ll tell them everything.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora is fantastic at avoiding Steve and Tony.   
> Natasha is sneaky.   
> Tony and Steve are mad.   
> There's a much overdue conversation.   
> And some declarations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our three lovers finally meet face to face. There's some anger and tears. They needed it. Enjoy!

That night, Nora moved herself back onto Natasha’s floor. She was staying in the guest bedroom, and though it was sparse and lacked two Avengers, it was better than the antiseptic smell and beeping monitors in her previous room. She was able to make a call to her parents, who were ecstatic that she was alright and that the threat was over. They all agreed that a meeting in person was long overdue, and they had it planned for the following week. The idea that she’d get to see her parents, hug them and have them in front of her made her feel lighter and whole.

She told Natasha about the call while they made dinner, and when the meal was finished, the two of them sat by the windows watching the city and eating cupcakes that Bruce brought up. It was a comfortable silence they shared, and all too soon, Nora was up and bid her friend goodnight. But a night of peace was not what she got. She spent most of her time in bed tossing and turning, and crying into her pillow. Every time she would close her eyes, she’d find herself back in that room. She could smell the desert heat and tar, hear the chatter of Hydra agents outside her room. The worst of it was when she would dream of him. Her nightmares were a kaleidoscope of images moving quickly from one terrifying moment to another. It’d be Rumlow towering over her, taunting her with what he would do now that she was a shackled dog. She’d wake up with a scream ready in her throat, but only a wretched sob would emerge, and the tears would follow. After that she’d find herself thinking of what she’d lost. Nora knew that some people would think it a bit much for her to be reacting to the loss with such heartache, when she didn’t even know she was pregnant. On some level, they may be right.

But she was always under the impression that she couldn’t get pregnant, and finding out that she was, made her feel such beautiful, bright hope, and then a shadow of darkness. It was in the confine of that room that she thought of Tony and Steve. During her time away, it was their memories that kept her from losing hope. She knew she loved them, had figured it out the night of her birthday. Nora was a complete person when she was with them, and the thought, even for a moment, that she was pregnant with a child of theirs, filled her with such love and peace. A peace that was shattered when Dr. Banner told her the truth. If that was how she felt, she couldn’t even imagine how they would react.

The last forty eight hours consisted of Nora going back and forth with this train of thought. She and Natasha would spend their mornings together, and then they would each go their separate ways, neither discussing the fact that Nora had not seen nor spoken to Steve or Tony for two days. Nora had taken this time to head back into the gym, making sure with Friday that neither man was in there or on their way down. She started out slow, as Bruce had advised, but she soon found that the steady pace of her feet allowed her head to clear.

But that wasn’t the case on the third day. Nora skipped her morning with Natasha and dressed in tight running pants and her favorite sneakers, a red sports bra was under a black hoodie, her hair pulled into a messy bun. She went straight to the gym, a night of unbearable nightmares kept her awake and the first thing she thought to do was to pound it out on a bag.

The bruises along her face were gone, and as she caught glimpses of herself in the wall mirror, she noticed that she had a feral look in her eyes. She was wild and easily angered, defensive and weak. With each punch she took on the bag though, she could feel the dormant strength in her muscles waking up, could feel herself begin to forget Rumlow, and could feel some sense of herself coming back.

Her wounds had healed. Nothing but raised, thin scars were left on both areas. Yet, as she spun on her feet, delivering a quick kick to the bag followed by a one two punch, each patch of new skin stretched and burned. Nora hunched over and her wrapped hands came to rest across her stomach. She took deep breaths, and her eyes were clenched, small tears leaking out their corners.

“I thought Bruce told you light exercise?”

Nora didn’t even hear the spy enter the gym, didn’t acknowledge her with a greeting. Instead, she began to remove the tape she had wrapped around her knuckles. The skin was cracked and bleeding, and with a quick swipe of her towel, she moved on to the elliptical. “I wasn’t feeling light today. Go away, Natasha.”

For a few minutes, the only sound in the room was the whir of the legs of the machine. 

Natasha’s voice was closer when she next spoke. “You still should take it easy.”

Nora turned on her friend quickly, legs moving faster. “Would you?” She snorted a laugh and brushed hair out of her face. “Please, Natasha. You would have been back at it the moment the last stich was in place and the internal bleeding stopped. So leave me alone.”

Her arms and legs moved quicker as her anger grew. The speed changed from twelve miles an hour, to fifteen then seventeen and her breath quickened as sweat dripped from her hairline.

“I will make you get off of that machine. Don’t think I won’t.”

“Back off,” Nora growled, but she had turned with such force that she collapsed on to the handles and cried out. She stepped off the machine and fell to the floor. Natasha was at her side in an instant.

“Coop?” She didn’t get a response right away. “Friday, get me Bruce.”

Nora grabbed Nat’s arm and squeezed. “No, Friday, wait. Just give me a minute.” She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes, willing her breathing to slow and the pain to abide. The moment she turned over, Natasha let out a small cluck of her tongue. “You’re bleeding.”

The younger woman picked up her head and looked down at her stomach, where a thin trail of blood was coming out of the corner of the wound. It appeared that she _had_ worked her body too hard. She must have pulled and stretched the skin and aggravated the muscle underneath.

“Don’t call anyone, Tash. Just get me a bandage and let me get back to work.”

Natasha leaned back on her heels and closed her eyes. “Friday?”

“Yes, Agent Romanoff?”

“Don’t bother Bruce, but could you please tell Tony and Steve to get down to the gym?”

“Of course.”

Nora let her head fall back to the floor. “You’re a real bitch, Natasha.”

The red head hummed in reply and sat on the floor. “You’ve avoided them for three days.” She held up her hand before Nora could speak. “You told me to give you time and that you would make an effort to talk to them, but you haven’t. All you’ve done is avoid them. That’s not what we agreed on. And now that you’ve actively hurt yourself- I’ve had enough.” She placed her hand on Nora’s ankle, “You have to talk to them. They’ve been out of their minds.”

Nora sighed and ran her hands along her brow, and she noticed they were shaking and if she could see that, she was sure that Natasha noticed. “What do I say to them? How do I even begin?”

She heard Natasha stand up and when she opened her eyes, she saw an outstretched hand. The pain was uncomfortable but no longer intense. Nat lead her over to a bench. “From the beginning. Just be honest.”

A brown brow went up in question but she soon nodded her head. “And if they hate me afterwards?”

“They won’t.”

“Humor me.”

“Then I’ll go talk to them.” She gave Nora a sly smile.

Before either could say anything, the door to the gym opened and she heard the familiar footfalls of Tony and Steve. Her heart skipped at the thought of seeing them, but her stomach dropped knowing what they’d talk about.

“Alright, Itsy Bitsy, we were summoned by Friday but she gave no hint as to what you’d want us for. Especially bringing _me_ to the gym. I have to say I’m a little fright-“ Tony stopped when he realized Nora was sitting next to the red head.

Steve’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of Nora before them, his focus on her hand covering her side. “What happened?” His voice was low and curious.

Natasha stood up. “She worked herself a little too hard and she opened up a healed wound. Though how that’s possible,” she shrugged her shoulders. “I’m going to see Bruce and let him know about this. I’ll check with Friday in an hour?”

Nora sighed and went to nod her assent but when she took in the questioning looks and the tension in both men’s stance, she said, “Maybe an hour and a half?”

Natasha gave her friend a small bow of her head and left without a word.  

\---------------------------------------------------

Once Natasha left, the three of them could feel the tension rise in the room. Nora was still seated on the work bench, her hand pressed along her side to stop the trickle of blood. Tony was to her left, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes staring at her head on. Steve was on her right, his shoulders hunched forward but his gaze was on her hand, and the wound underneath.

Tony spoke first. “So, we’ll just be going. Natasha probably thought this was a good idea but obviously you don’t want to talk to us.” He jerked his head in the direction of the door and began walking away.

Steve waited a moment before moving. He narrowed his eyes at Nora, urging her to say something and when she didn’t, he gave a heavy sigh and shook his head, following in the direction of his boyfriend.

Nora’s brows drew together and she opened and closed her mouth, trying to figure out what to say. “Wait! Please.” She stood up quickly and moaned at the pain his her side. She fell back to the bench, but was relieved to see that they had at least stopped.

She hunched over, resting her head on her knees, breaths coming quickly. When she picked her head up she saw that the two men had turned towards her. “I thought if I just took some time it would all work itself out, but you were right, Tony.” The engineer furrowed his brows, so she continued, “I started to drown. I’ve been angry and scared and-“she shook her head as the tears came, “there’s just so much in here,” she tapped the side of her head, “and here,” her voiced cracked as she tapped over her heart. Her shoulders dropped but hope bloomed in her chest as they moved closer to her.

“We waited, Nora. And waited. And worried. You gave us nothing. We wanted to be there for you but you shut us out.”

She had never heard Steve so angry or upset. “I know that. I knew that. But I needed to wrap my head around some things and obviously, it hasn’t quite worked out.”

“This probably isn’t going to work out, either,” Tony said.

Her eyes snapped up to meet his. “What are you saying?” She hated how small her voice sounded but in this moment, she could feel everything she had, start to slip between her fingers.

“You run.” He held up his hand at the indignant look on her face “Yea. Ok. I know I’m the poster child for not talking about my feelings and running away from anything that involves an adult response.” He huffed out a breath and shrugged his shoulders. “But I’ve learned that the running has to stop. Especially when you have people who love you.” He stopped and cast his glance at Steve, whose eyes softened at the declaration. “None of us are alone. Steve and I have been with you every step of the way in this and yet you still refuse to talk to us.” She flinched, but he continued. “We tried! Steve and I sat there at the edge of your bed and practically begged you to talk to us.” He threw his arms wide. “We watched those videos knowing that there was nothing we could do to help you.” Tony’s brown eyes glistened with unshed tears as he whispered, “And then we got you back and you were barely alive! Do you know how that felt?”

“I was the one there, Tony.” She leapt up, bloodied hand pointing at herself.

“We know that. No one has forgotten that, but we thought we were going to watch you die, Nora.” Steve’s voice was low and heavy with sadness. He looked at Tony, “The two of us watched what he did to you and we were sick to our stomachs not being able to do a damned thing.” He took a breath, “When we got you back we still didn’t know if you’d make it or not.”

Nora licked her lips, closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

“And then once you finally woke, you refused us.” Steve took a shuddering breath.

“It looks like I’m not the only one that needs to talk.”

“Yea, well we all got pretty fucked up on this one.”

She took a few deep breaths and ran a hand along her neck. “There are things you don’t know. The videos didn’t show everything.”

Tony turned to look at Steve and he saw that both of their faces registered the same look of apprehension and fear.

Her shoulders fell. “There’s too much to tell.”  The men went to sit, Nora in the middle. Steve went to put his hand on her arm but he brought it back and rested it in his lap. Her heart broke at the sight. What had she done?

“Rumlow made a show of it when he knew they were sending you a video. But when it was just the two of us he was unfathomably cruel.” She shuddered at the thought of being in that room. “I couldn’t break the cuffs.” She ducked her head and felt a tear fall down her cheek. “I tried to break free but the most I could do was dent them. I tried so hard,” – she turned to look at Tony. “I broke my own wrist. I thought that if the bone was broken I could maneuver myself out of one cuff and at least take him on that way.” Tony flinched at her admission and ground his teeth at the fact that this had to be an option for her.

Steve cleared his throat, “I wouldn’t have been able to break free of them either, Nora. It’s impossible. You did what you had to do. I’m just sorry it had to come to that.” He brought his hand up to the back of her head and ran his thumb in soothing circles.

It had been too long since she felt either man touch her, and she let out a soft sob at the contact. “I know that now. But I was angry and mad at myself for not being strong enough. Besides, I knew I’d heal so it wasn’t really a big deal at the time. But then they stopped giving me food and eventually stopped with water, too.” She unconsciously licked her lips when she remembered how thirsty she was and how the sluggishness draped over her like an unwanted blanket. “I knew what he was trying to do and it scared the shit out of me. If they kept hurting me, and stopped with the water altogether…I’d die.” She rubbed at her eyes, her hand coming away wet. Nora went to speak again but stopped when she felt Tony place his hand on her thigh. She looked over at him and was given a small smile, an encouragement to go on. She placed her hand over his and their fingers curled around one another.

“Bruce explained that the water I would get was apparently laced with LSD and Benadryl. Which makes sense because half the time I couldn’t hold my head up. I thought you were there so many times that when you finally did come, I figured it was another hallucination.” Her lips quivered at the memory. “He had recordings of all of your voices and he dubbed them to make it sound like you were right outside the door. I would think you were there and then the door would open and Hydra agents would come in laughing. They’d beat me and taunt me.” Her voice quivered. “I didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of screaming. But after they broke my fingers and started with the cigarette burns,” she took a deep breath and whispered, “I couldn’t keep it in.”

Steve’s jaw clenched and Tony was certain that if he applied anymore pressure he’d break his own jaw. He understood where the soldier was coming from. His stomach was rolling at the mental images she provided. Tony was glad Rumlow was dead, and that it hadn’t been pleasant.

“If I wasn’t chained like an animal I would have killed every last one of them.”

Tony let out a small yelp, and she realized she was squeezing her fingers into a fist, and Tony’s along with her. She dropped his hand. “There were other things,” she stopped when she saw their faces, “nothing like that. I think that on some level, Rumlow knew that I’d fight until I died and what good would that have been for him?” The tension in the men’s faces eased at knowing that she hadn’t been raped.  

“We were terrified, Nora. And angry, too.” Tony’s voice was sincere but held an edge of frustration. “Every time we tried a different approach, we’d hit a wall. Nothing worked out. Until the last video. You said you knew I would figure it out. And I did. I don’t know how or why you had that much faith in me.”

Tony’s eyes were looking everywhere but at her, and she placed a warm hand on his cheek and had him meet her eyes. “There was never a time, Tony, where I thought you wouldn’t find me.” She glanced back at Steve as she said, “The thought of the two of you is what kept me alive.”

Both men embraced her in a warm, tight hug. Their arms came around her and in that moment, she had never felt safer. “I should have told you everything the second time you came to see me, but I was too scared and confused. It was a lot to process,” her words were muffled by Tony’s arms, “I thought you’d be angry with me because Clint got hurt, and that I couldn’t get away. I knew you’d feel guilty for not getting to me sooner. I didn’t handle it, I still haven’t.”

They loosened their embrace.  “We were a mess here and we haven’t fully dealt with everything either.” Steve took Tony’s hand in his as he went on, “but we all should have talked to one another from the start. We would have been better together.”

Nora nodded in agreement. They should have talked from the beginning and it would have saved her the stress and fear and emptiness of being apart from them for so long. She truly did love them. And it was this love that had dread settling in her stomach once again. She knew what she had to tell them, and it was going to be the hardest conversation she’s ever had.

Her wound had stopped bleeding but it was angry and red. She knew she’d have to see Bruce once they were done here. She felt better after talking to Steve and Tony. They still had a lot to discuss about her time with Rumlow but now, she knew it was time to tell them about the pregnancy. Nora stood up, her back to them as she said, “There is something else I have to tell you and before I do, I need you to know that I,-“she stopped and turned to them as she said, “I love you. Both of you.” She shuffled on her feet and threw her arms out at her sides.

 

“I’m in love with both of you.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO incredibly sorry that it has taken me so long to update this.   
> Not only has life gotten in the way (adulting is difficult sometimes), but I found myself in an odd place with these three. We all stopped talking and nothing was getting done.   
> But finally, we came to a resolution and we're on the next chapter. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading. :) :)

There are quite a few ways to describe the visual representation of love. It’s in the way a mother watches her child to make sure they’re safe and happy, an elderly couple holding hands on an afternoon stroll, and in the moment two lovers say “I do.” But never had Nora witnessed such a confession of love, as she did in that moment. After a few moments to process what she said, the two men broke out into the widest smiles she’d ever seen, tears fell from their eyes and the tension that had seemed to be a permanent staple for these last few weeks faded away. They were on her at once. Steve got to her first, and with his hands cupping her face, gave her a kiss that literally took her breath away. Their mouths met in an agonizingly slow dance. His lips were warm and soft, and slid across hers in a rhythm that conveyed gentility and protection, love and devotion. She felt Tony right against her hip, his hands running up and down her back as he placed slow, firm kisses on her temple and neck.

When they broke free, the two of them laughed and it was this carefree love that she wanted to hoard for the rest of her life. She wanted them to look at her and love her as much as they did in this moment, and for her to give them her whole heart, for the rest of her life.

Tony and Steve were in front of her, their chests moving quickly, as they said, “I love you,” at the same time. Nora felt the laugh spring from her chest and couldn’t control it as the two men looked so shocked and amused.

But all too soon she knew what she had to do. Nora took a step back to catch her bearings. “There is still one more thing I have to tell you, and I think it’d be best if you both sat down.”

When she took a step away from them, Tony and Steve felt the warmth leave with her. There was a tremor in her voice, an uncertainty. Where she was sure of her words a few moments ago, she shifted her weight from one leg to another and looked anywhere but in their eyes. The two men were still standing and she extended a hand, gesturing to the bench behind them. They complied with her wish and sat down, shoulders and hips touching.

Nora fiddled with her hands, her eyes downcast and head tilted towards the ground. “I know-,” she stopped and took a breath, “There’s something-,” she stopped again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she saw that Tony and Steve were tight with fear. Their brows were furrowed and Tony was worrying his bottom lip. Nora took a step forward.

“When I woke up, Bruce was there and he went over what happened. He,-“ she paused, “he went over my injuries and asked if I had any questions about my care.” She began to wring her hands, nails picking at the edges of her cuticles. “When he finished, he said that there was a matter of importance regarding my health.”

Tony’s mouth fell opened and he did a momentary impression of a fish before asking, “Are you alright? Are you sick?”

She gave him a soft smile and shook her head. “I’m healthy. It’s nothing like that. I doubt I could get seriously sick because of the serum. No. Bruce explained that-“ she broke off again and with a slight roll of her head cast her eyes skyward and took another deep breath. 

“Whatever you have to say, Nora, we’re here with you. We love you. It’ll all work out.”

Her eyes sought Steve’s and the tenderness in his words brought forth renegade tears. “I love to hear you say that. And I love you, which is why this is difficult.” She stepped closer to them. “Bruce explained that when I was brought in they ran tests. Some were done because you had worried I was drugged, and others were tests that they’d run no matter what. One of those tests…was a pregnancy test…”

Nora paused, letting her words sink in. 

Tony’s eyebrows shot into his hairline and his eyes grew wide. Steve looked confused and then he sat up ramrod straight and a smile began to grow on his lips. “Nora,” he started, but was stopped by the shaking her head and the defeated stance she took on.

She hugged her arms to her chest and sniffed. “I’m not pregnant. I was.” Her voice cracked on the last word. “Bruce explained that my blood results showed high levels of certain hormones indicating that I was pregnant. About two months along. I lost the…I lost the baby. Most likely during the time I was away.”

Where the words were hard to pull out before, they now ran in a never ending parade. “I had Natasha with me when Bruce told me. And I saw you two for the first time right after. It’s why I was so quick to get you out of the room. I couldn’t face you. I thought it was my fault because I couldn’t fight back, I wasn’t strong enough to save it. I knew you’d both hate me.” She was openly sobbing now and she fell to the floor, face in her hands. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 

To say the two men were in shock was an understatement.

 

Tony knew that Nora was told she couldn’t get pregnant. Steve told him the story as per Nora’s request, and he remembered that he was angry for her. Though the serum was given to her to save her, there was little to no thought about how it would affect her life. In the time they spent together, he found that he would look at her and wonder what it would have been like to have a family with her and Steve; small children with dark hair and light eyes. He heard everything she just revealed to them but it still took his mind, genius or no, time to process that at some point within the last month or so, there had been a life growing inside of her. And then within the same moment his thoughts went to Steve. A man who thought that any chance at a normal life, had been taken from him, found out that there was such beauty and possibility and it was gone all too quickly. He ran his hand across his mouth and let out a long, harsh breath, his chin falling to his chest.

Next to him, Steve sat with his face in his hands. Tears stung his eyes and he found himself squeezing his them tightly. He remembered the pain in Nora’s voice when she told him she couldn’t get pregnant, but it didn’t even the touch the heartache in her voice just now. He ground his teeth thinking of Rumlow and how he was still doing damage after his death. But they could fix this. There was hope and possibility.

Tony came out of his reverie first and got up and sat in front of Nora, pulling her hands from her face. “Nora?” She refused to meet his eyes and let out a soft sob. Not her customary response, so he tried again. “Nora?”

She picked her head up and green eyes met his; there was such a heaviness in them. He ran his thumbs under her eyes catching her tears, and sighed as he began. “There is no real way to express what I’m feeling right now.” Nora closed her eyes again, but he continued, “But I do know that the first thing I need to stress to you is that in no way do I hate you or blame you for what happened.”

When she looked at him she could see such earnestness and honesty…and love. Before she could respond, she felt Steve’s weight against her shoulder. He placed a chaste kiss to her cheek and ran a hand up and down her back. “He’s right, Nora. I can’t imagine what you felt when you found out and then dealing with it after…”

“You should have told us,” Tony interjected.

Steve gave a pointed look to the brunette and nodded. “You should have, but I understand why you needed to keep this to yourself for a little while.”

Nora took a deep breath and swiped at the tears that continued to fall, however slowly. “I couldn’t believe it at first. And then the more I thought about it, the more I felt responsible.”

“The only one responsible was Rumlow. And if you want to blame yourself, then surely we could place blame on the two of us as well?”

Nora stuttered, “That doesn’t make any sense you weren’t even there! You didn’t know.”

“Right. We didn’t get there in time. What if we had been able to figure it out sooner? This could have been avoided.”

Nora shook her head. “There’s no logic there. You can’t live on what if’s and may-“ she stopped talking and looked up to see the two men giving her small smiles. “Well I’ll be damned.”

“Knew you’d get it eventually. There is no blame to lay on any of us. It was all him.” He gave Nora a firm kiss to her lips, and he could taste the salt from her tears. “But now,” his voice was deep and low as he moved forward until he was practically in her lap, so close that he could see the gold flecks in her eyes, “now, we just try again.”

A small gasp escaped her lips as her eyes grew wide, darting from one man to the other.

Steve nodded as he said, “Now that we know you can get pregnant….” He let the statement drop off as he ran his hand along her arm.

Nora opened her mouth and shook her head, trying to organize the thoughts. “I’m such an idiot. I should have just spoken to you two right away. I’m sorry for that. And for everything you must have gone through these last few days and while I was gone.” This time it was Nora who initiated the kissing. When she pulled away from both of them she gave them a wide, beautiful. “I like the idea of trying again.”

Tony leaned back on his hands and let out a small chuckle. “Trying is the fun part.”

Steve rolled his eyes as he stood up and Nora let out a laugh as she grabbed his outstretched hand. There was a pull in her abdomen, and her hand went to brace herself against Steve’s strong arms. “We need to get you looked at.”

She let out a huff and held out her hand to Tony. “Are you sure you two are alright?”

The two men exchanged glances.

“I think I speak for both of us when I say that we’re relieved that you’re healed and here.” Steve put a hand to her waist, his thumb rubbing circles onto the exposed skin. “Do I wish it had taken us this long to discuss everything? No. But we know for next time. If something is wrong, we need to come to one another.” 

Nora gave him a firm nod and then she looked to Tony. “I agree wholeheartedly with the Stars and Stripes.” The nickname earned him a glare from Steve and a giggle from Nora.

“But what about everything,” she waved her hand in the air, “else?”

Tony took a minute to answer and before he did he looked to Steve who nodded, indicating that he trusted him to speak for both of them. “Am I upset? Yes. I’m devastated.” He shifted on his feet. “I never thought about having a family. My own childhood wasn’t a Norman Rockwell painting, so I never gave a thought to having a child of my own.” He let out a breathy laugh. “But thinking back on these last few years, with the Avengers, I realized that I got a family I never planned for, and I’m eternally grateful.”

Next to him, Steve took his hand gave him a watery smile.

“And then this hunk of man meat, for some unknown reason, loves me just as much as I love him and I thought that life couldn’t get any better.” His gaze returned to Nora’s, “but it did. We met you and you opened us up to a world that was light and laughter and crazy, amazing, mind blowing sex.”

Steve closed his eyes as he laughed. “I think where Tony was going with that, as true as it is, is that we are heartbroken at the news, but we see the silver lining.” At Nora’s arched eyebrow he said, “We have a chance. And we’ll just try again.” He moved forward and kissed her.

Once they parted, Tony took his place. “And again.” He nipped at her lip as his mouth moved over hers. “Until we get it right.”

 Before Nora could respond, Friday cut in.

 “Boss?”

 “What’s up, Friday?”

 “Dr. Banner and Agent Romanoff are outside the doors and asking if they may enter the gym.”

He looked to his two lovers and with their nods gave the all clear.

Tony turned back to Nora, “Time to get you checked out and then we’re moving your stuff back into our room.”

 

Nora smiled all through Bruce’s examination.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long, long time my friends. I apologize for the delay. It was a combination of the holidays, adulting and these three not cooperating. I can't express how happy it makes me that people are still reading. Thank you!

The days that followed were an adjustment. The two men had moved all of her belongings back into their bedroom, and agreed that as willing and excited as they were to start trying again, they would take things slow. Though Bruce had declared her completely healed (including the wound she opened up), the three lovers were taking their time. But there was one thing Nora was sure of: she loved them with everything she had, and would make sure they knew that every day she was with them.

 

That first night she was set to return to their shared bed, Nora felt a blush grace her cheeks when she entered the room after her shower. The two men were naked, slowly rocking against one another. There was no space between the two, but she could see from where she was standing, that Steve was buried deep inside Tony. The men’s breathy moans lit a fire in her belly and she could feel the heat in her chest, that familiar tingling and ache. She backed out of the room so as not to disturb them, and turned the water back on, taking a much longer and colder shower than she had only moments before. When the three of them were in bed later that night, Nora was laying on Tony’s muscular frame, her fingers tracing the mottled scar tissue from the reactor. Steve was a strong and broad presence behind her, and if it wasn’t for the ghosting of his fingertips along her tummy, she would have thought he was sleeping. In that moment, with their arms wrapped around her smaller frame, she was simultaneously struck at how much she loved the two of them and how peaceful her life could be.

 

She was home.

\-----------------

 

It had been four days since they were back together and the three of them began to find familiar footing and routines. Nora and Steve met up in the early hours of the morning and on her first run through Manhattan, she felt tears prick her eyes at the beauty and uniqueness she had missed since being gone. When she realized there was no shadow looming over her, that the road in front of her was clear and free, she laughed out loud at the thought. At Steve’s confused glance, she ran faster, leaving him behind. When he finally caught up with her, he pinned her against a tree and they made out like teenagers.

 

Nora’s time with Tony was just as chaotic and fun as before, but there were unexpected moments of tenderness. On more than one occasion, she would look up from her book only to catch him staring at her with such tenderness in those brown eyes, and the corner of his mouth upturned. There were other moments when he would put a hand to the small of her back when she was looking at his new schematics for the suits, or when he would brush a lock of hair out of her eyes, his fingers coming to rest against her chin. They had been tactile before, but with Tony especially, it was much more. She brought it up to Natasha, and the red head’s honesty startled her.

 

“It seems like Tony is trying to reassure himself that you’re here, Coop.”

 

The two women made it a mission to make sure they met up at least once a day. With Nora healthy and cleared for duty (whatever that may be), their schedules were difficult to line up. Some days it was just a quick cup of tea, others, like today, found them out to lunch at Au Bon Pain. They were able to grab a booth in the corner, though whether that was due to the time of day or Natasha’s death glare at the couple who went to sit down, Nora couldn’t be sure.

Natasha took a bite of her avocado BLT, and said, “I know I told you this, but you didn’t see them when those videos would come in. Every second Rumlow had you, every ounce of pain you felt, broke them a little more.” Nora ducked her head and closed her eyes. She didn’t feel bad that Tony was touching her and being more affectionate, she just hated that her abduction was the reason for it.

 

Natasha was quick to give her another dose of reality. “Give him time. I’ll sure he’ll go back to being an ass any day now.”

 

\--------

Because there wasn’t any necessary superheroing that had to be done, Steve stuck to his word and informed the Fantastic Four that they were on villain watch for the next ten days.

 

Tony had not been thrilled. “This city is going to fall into the Atlantic.” He stared Steve down, with one hand on his hip and the other tapping his chest where the arc reactor used to rest. “I’m one hundred percent certain that they cannot handle it, and we should, I don’t know,” he waved his hands around in front of him, “clone ourselves so we can be here but not _be_ here.”

 

Steve shook his head and walked up to Tony, hands splayed out in front of him. “I am pretty sure Reed and the rest of them can handle anything that comes up, Tony. You can’t accuse them of failure before they’ve even done anything.”

 

“Um, yes I can. I’m a genius. I am POSITIVE that Reed Richards is an idiot who couldn’t find his way out of a wormhole,” he held his hand up in Steve’s face to hold off on any comments, “and Johnny Storm would set fire to the civilians he was supposed to be saving!” He took a deep heaving breath and after a moment of rapid blinking turned to Steve and said, “Maybe I do need a vacation.”

 

The blonde man smirked at the engineer, and with one brow raised, engulfed him in a warm hug. “We’re taking a quinjet wherever we go, Tony. And we’re taking our suits and any other supplies we would need if anything were to happen that required our _immediate_ attention.” Tony looked up at Steve with a face that showed he was impressed. Steve responded with a slight shrug of his shoulders, “I’m a Captain, Shellhead, I have to be prepared.”

 

“That was way hotter than I thought it could be.”

 

But before Steve could respond, a soft voice said, “I agree with you one hundred percent, Tony.”

 

The two men turned to see Nora leaning against the door to the workshop. The smiles she got in return warmed her heart as she stepped into the room. She stopped at Tony’s side and gave him a lingering kiss to his lips, then without hesitating, walked into Steve’s personal space, her nose mere inches from his. “Hello, Captain.”

 

Her voice rumpled deep in the back of her throat, and the heat in her eyes made Steve feel a familiar tightening in his pants, and he caught the bob of Tony’s Adams apple and the widening of his eyes. Steve placed his hands on her hips, the pressure more forceful than he would have normally allowed. He smiled at her as he said, “Afternoon, Sergeant Cooper.”

 

As they kissed they heard a high pitched squeak followed by, “Oh, God. I have a thing for that, apparently.” Nora laughed and gave him a wink.

 

Steve rubbed his hands together and leaned against one of the work tables. “Did Friday tell you that we were looking to be out of here sometime this afternoon?”

 

Nora nodded.

 

“You can be ready in say, the next two hours?”

 

She hummed, “Yea. That sounds doable. But I don’t know about princess over here.” She jutted her chin in Tony’s direction. “Can he be packed and ready to go in that amount of time?” Her eyes scanned the workshop and the sight of disarray.

 

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I can have the suit on board the quin in ten minutes and everything else can just stay as it is. Friday will save what I was working on and keep an eye on everyone here.”

 

Steve chuckled and ruffled Tony’s hair. “I think she’s more concerned with you packing clothes. You are a bit of a diva, Stark.”

 

“Alright. I concede to that but I like to have options. And besides, where we’re going, clothes won’t be necessary, mandatory or required.” He waggled his eyebrows at Nora and Steve and then two only shook their heads.

 

 “I have to say,” Nora began, positioning herself in front of Tony, with her back to his chest, “I was surprised that you followed through with this idea.” The scrunched, blonde eyebrows had her following up with, “I just thought you’d both find a reason to not go.”

 

Tony leaned forward resting his chin on the space between her shoulder and neck. When he spoke, his breath tickled the back of her head, raising goosebumps along her arms. “Cappichulllo, over there talked me off the edge. I freaked out a bit.”

 

She turned her head to look into his eyes. “Is it because of me?” Her voice took on a fragile quality and she hated it. “If you two just wanted to go I can stay here. And Bruce said I’m fine so that shouldn’t put you off. Plus, I’ll hang out with Natasha and remind Bruce of how much smarter than him I really am. It’d be fun. Really.”

 

Tony placed his finger under her chin so she’d meet his eyes. “That’s not it at all, Nora. Actually when Steve brought the idea up, it included you from the beginning.”

 

“He’s right.” Steve had come up next to the pair. “Iron Man had a moment of panic over the idea of letting the Fantastic Four keep watch over his city.”

 

Nora’s eyes widened. “Well, of course he’s right! Have you ever had a conversation with Reed Richards? He’s an idiot.” She turned back to Tony, “We can stay here. I concur with your original concerns.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes when Tony shouted, “SEE!”

 

“We will be fine. And I’m not taking no for an answer. Captain’s orders.”

 

Even though he smiled, there was an edge to his voice that let Nora know that she and Tony weren’t the only ones who needed time to relax, to be themselves and not have to worry about rogue organizations or bored villains.  The three of them were about to head upstairs when Nora stopped and cleared her throat. “Oh, shit.”

 

When they felt her stop and heard her exclamation, the two men turned towards her. “What’s wrong,” Tony asked.

 

“We have to make one stop before we leave. And it’s going to be at least a two day stay.”

 

Tony and Steve looked at one another and shrugged. “That’s fine,” Steve said. “Where are we headed?”

 

Nora took a deep breath and on the exhalation said, “To see my parents.”

 

Tony’s shoulders dropped. “Well, shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder: this is not beta'd.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not updating in so long. I feel absolutely terrible for that, but as it's want to do, life kind of got in the way. And on top of that, I had a wicked bought of writer's block. This updated chapter is fairly long-41,000 words- a thank you for sticking with me. 
> 
> I feel the end of this story will probably happen within another ten chapters or so. 
> 
> Thank you to those who have read this since the beginning and to those who are new to Nora, Tony and Steve's story. 
> 
> As stated numerous times before, this is not beta'd.

It took them about an hour to calm Tony down after he heard they were going to visit Nora’s parents and then another fifteen to get him focused enough to start packing. They were an hour and a half behind their intended schedule by the time they made it on the quinjet. Tony and Steve had been quiet when she walked on, and if it weren’t for the slight turn of their heads when she boarded, she would have thought they hadn’t heard her. She was the last one because she ran to Natasha after Tony’s little episode.

“Tony freaked out, Nat. Like full blown panic attack!” She waved her hands and ran them through her long hair. She flopped down on the sofa next to her friend, almost knocking her elbow into Natasha’s nose if it weren’t for the spy’s quick reflexes. When she leaned her head back she caught sight of a familiar pair of glasses and turned to the red head, eyebrows raised. The look she got in return told her to keep her thoughts to herself.

She sighed, loud and theatrical. “WELL, anyway, he started stuttering about working on Sam’s wings and new stretchy pants for Bruce and ear buds that won’t get electrocuted when Thor calls the lightening.” Natasha snorted but Nora continued. “Does he not want to meet my parents? It’s only for a few days. I haven’t seen them in years.” Her tone went from worried to angry. She couldn’t understand why Tony couldn’t concede.

“Did he say he didn’t want to go?”

Nora scrunched her eyebrows together. Did Nat read minds now?

“It’s written all over your face. You think he doesn’t want to meet them, but did he come out and say that? Word for word?”

Nora shook her head.

“Alright. And we both know that no one can make Tony Stark do anything he doesn’t want to do, so is he going?”

There was a brief hesitation but Nora nodded in affirmation.

“Maybe he’s just scared about meeting them. In person. Which is not the same thing as NOT wanting to meet them.” Natasha stretched her legs and readjusted herself on the couch. “I think he’s just terrified of seeing them. He was fantastic at getting them to talk to you for your birthday but they didn’t know it was him. The first time they ever spoke to Tony was when he explained, in the barest definition of the word, what happened to you and that they couldn’t see you. So their image of him might not be the best.”

Nora finally spoke up, “My parents would never hold that against him.”

“You know that, Nora, but he doesn’t. And add to that, the fact that he’s probably just scared in general about meeting your parents. He’s in love with you. And he’s not alone. How will your parents react to finding out that you’re dating Tony Stark _and_ Steve Rogers?” Natasha took a sip of her tea while Nora worked this over.

How would they react? They haven’t seen her in three years and now the first time they’re all together she brings two men with her? And she’s in a relationship with both of them. Her father will probably kill them. And what about the fact that they’re both superheroes? Nora’s head fell to her chest.

“This should be interesting.”

Natasha’s lips turned up at the corners. “I just wish I could be there to see it. I may just ask Friday to tape it.”

Nora groaned.

\------------------------------------------------

Back on the quinjet, the two men sat upfront watching the clouds pass around them. Only Steve had spoken to her, and she could see that, although he was nervous, his excitement won out. He now sat across from her on one of the benches. There was an indentation on the floor in the shape of a rectangle, and if she had to guess, she would have said it was the spot where Thor would rest mjolinor.

“You think they’ll like Captain America?” Steve asked, as he sat back in his seat.

Nora leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Her palm cupped his strong jaw and she looked him in the eyes as she said, “I know they’ll love Steve Rogers.”

His eyes widened and his mouth formed the most beautiful smile. He could see the honesty of her statement in her eyes, and as his hand cupped the back of her neck he placed a forceful but loving kiss on her lips. When they broke apart, Nora couldn’t help but glance back at Tony.

Steve caught the movement and took her hands in his. “He’s fine, Nora. Tony has a tendency to be his own worst enemy and all he’s been thinking of since finding out we were seeing your parents is them telling him that he’s not good enough for you.”

Hearing the words out loud made it difficult to breathe. She felt tears well in her eyes. “Have I given him any indication that _I_ feel that way?”

“Not at all, Coop. But he makes problems where there aren’t any. It’s one of his superpowers,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “I don’t know if you can really comprehend how much he loves you.” He turned his head to look at the brunette man at the controls, “when Tony loves, it’s something fierce.” He turned to Nora, and noticed the sheen to her green eyes. “He is so in love with you, he’s just scared of fucking this up.”

Her eyes widened a fraction. “Language, Captain.”

Steve’s strong hands found her waist and began to tickle her. “No one lets me live that down!” The assault kept going until Nora got a leg in-between his and brought him down to the floor, effectively pinning him in place. He brushed her hair behind her ear, and whispered, “Go talk to him.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony watched them sprawled on the floor. He looked as though he wanted to say something but it got caught between his throat and lips. With Friday at the controls, Nora knew Tony was free to talk. Once she stood up, she offered a hand to help Steve to his feet. The soldier placed a kiss to the side of her head and went to one of the cots and put his earbuds in, an obvious sign that the two geniuses needed to work their shit out.

Tony’s sneaker clad feet were tapping an irregular beat on the floor of the jet, and his hand rested against his chest, unconsciously mirroring Nora’s own actions. With each step she took towards him, she could see him try to avoid her eyes as his shoulders slumped forward. It wasn’t until she was right in front of him, that she could see just how unsure of himself he was.

She sat herself right in his lap. And his arms automatically came up to hold her to him. “For a genius, you’re an idiot.”

He huffed a laugh and buried his head in the crook of her neck. He could feel Nora’s deft fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck. “Yea. I’ve heard that before.”

“Tony, look at me.” He let out a small groan as he brought his head up, wide brown eyes meeting her beautiful green ones. “Tell me what it is that has you so unsure? And no word games or misdirection.”

His eyes fluttered close and he stayed quiet for a minute. “They’re not going to like me. I’m not the parent meeting type.”

“Have you ever met anyone’s parents? Did you meet Pepper’s?”

“…No.”

Nora let out a deep sigh and smacked the side of Tony’s head.

“-Hey!" 

“Well then how the hell do you know this will go south?”

Tony went to answer her but all he did was let his mouth hang open, momentarily stunned.

“Exactly. You don’t know.”

He nudged her to get off his lap but she refused, and he knew from personal experience, that it was much harder than it looked to move a super soldier. With a loud exhale he gave up. “It’s me, Nora. I know they’re going to hate me. I say the wrong thing, I’m loud and abrasive, and in case you don’t remember, which is a definite possibility cause you really didn’t even know where you were once we got you back, I was the one who told them they couldn’t see or talk to their daughter after she had been kidnapped and had the shit beaten out of her!” His chest was moving rapidly with each breath, the notion of what could happen had him so worked up she saw it took him a few moments to catch his breath.

She placed her palm against his heart and could feel as the beats slowly returned to normal. She rested her forehead against his and let her fingers trail over his shirt, the scars rough under her fingertips, as she spoke. “Whatever may have transpired between you and my parents is already forgotten. They were scared, Tony. They didn’t know where I was or what was really going on with me for three years. And when they finally get to see me, I’m alive and healthy and then a few weeks later, they’re getting told that I was apprehended and seriously hurt. It’s a lot to take in.” She pulled her head away from his and gave him a few seconds to process what she said.

“And as for you thinking that they’re not going to like you because you’re you; it’s ridiculous. You have no proof to show me that outcome is guaranteed. For all we know, they might not like Steve!”

Tony laughed at the idea. “Right. Because he’s so detestable.”

She ruffled his hair. “Not detestable, Tony, but he could come off- I don’t know- as trying too hard, or awkward. I mean really, who is _that_ wholesome one hundred percent of the time?”

That got a smile out of Tony. “Well, if they find him with a half-naked genius of either sex, that wholesome veneer may go out the window.” He winked at her and she laughed out loud.

“True. But we’re going to leave that for when there’s **no** possibility of my parents walking in on the three of us.”

\-------------------------------

Fury’s safe house was located in the most rural and isolated part of Kentucky. Which shocked Tony because he could have sworn no one really lived in Kentucky. The house had a wraparound porch and a swing that was adorned with, what looked to be, crocheted blankets. With the quinjet covered at the very back of the perimeter, the three of them made their way to the back door. Nora could feel her hands shaking, and her feet filling with lead. But with a strong hand to the small of her back and a calloused one enveloping her own, she made her way up the three steps and knocked on the door.

There was a shuffle from inside, and the sound of someone bumping into a table or chair. The hissed “shit” told Nora that her father was the one coming to the door. She threw hurried glances to the men on either side of her and, as if sensing a bit of apprehension, they took a step (or in Tony’s case, two), back from her. When William Cooper came to the door, he had grease smudged on his left cheek, and his hair was sticking up in a dozen directions. He was wearing a threadbare flannel shirt with its buttons undone. The white shirt underneath had a few holes and was covered in grease, his jeans just as tattered. Nora couldn’t help the tears that came to her eyes.

Will was rubbing his hip when his eyes met his daughters on the other side of the door. He stood still for what felt like forever, until he moved forward, his arm going through the screen of the door.

“Oh, Dad.”

He laughed, “The screen’s locked.” He shook his head and withdrew his arm from the hole he created. “It’s alright. I can fix it,” he said hurriedly. Nora ran to her father, her arms wrapped around his waist, the wrench he had in his hand clattered on the floor. He placed a kiss to the top of her head, and rested his chin on soft, brown hair.

Tears were running down her cheeks and she squeezed him tighter when she heard him whisper “Button”. It was then that Nora forgot her strength, and felt the rush of air escape her father’s lung and the high pitched sound that left his throat.

She quickly unwrapped her arms and leaned back to look up at her father. “Sorry, Dad. I’m just so excited to see you.”

He smiled as he smoothed his hands over his ribs, “It’s alright, kiddo. I must have forgotten how strong you are.”

The two of them embraced again and it was only then that Will took notice of Steve and Tony still standing on the back stoop.

Nora felt him tense and when she followed his gaze, she saw that the two of them were where she left them. Steve’s blue eyes shone with unshed tears and his smile was small and endearing. Tony was shifting on the balls of his feet, a bit uncomfortable at the family moment. She walked back towards them and held open the door. The two men stepped through but stayed close to the exit. “They’re friends of mine, Dad. I’ve been staying with them for the last couple of months.” She saw her father’s eyes narrow and his mouth turn into a thin line.

“You’re Tony Stark.”

At the sound of his name, Tony picked up his head and met the older man’s eyes. “Yes, Sir.”

Will’s eyes moved to the man next to Tony. “And if my memory serves me, you’re Steve Rogers.”

Steve stepped forward extending his hand, “Yes, Sir. It’s wonderful to meet you.”

Will hummed a deep sound, and took Steve’s hand, but before any say on their identities could continue, Sara Cooper entered the house.

“God, William, if I have to see that Fanny Mayfair one more time I will not be held accountable for my actions. She’s obnox-“. Her rambling broke off when she saw the small group in her kitchen. Sara placed the bag of groceries she held in her arms, on the counter. She walked right up to her daughter and took her face in her hands. “Hi, sweetheart.”

The two women, practically identical, hugged and laughed. Sara looked at her husband and her smile was blinding. “When did you get in? I thought you’d be here later, I just stepped out to get some food.”

Nora wiped her eyes and swiped her hand under her nose. “A little while ago.” She grabbed her mother’s hand and held it in her own. “I brought friends of mine. Maybe we could come in and sit down? Talk for a little while?”

Sara took in the two men standing by the door, bags at their feet. It took a moment, but soon her eyes widened when she realized who they were. Sara stepped forward until she was a foot away from the men. She held out her hand to each of them as she spoke. “You’re Tony Stark and you’re Steve Rogers.”

The older man let out a huff. “Nora said they’re friends of hers. This is who she’s been staying with.” He turned to look at his daughter, “You were rooming with Captain America and Iron Man?”

She knew her father didn’t mean it in the way it came out, but Nora couldn’t help the blush that graced her cheeks. With a quick look to Tony and Steve she saw the two men were flushed as well. She opened her mouth and found that no sound could come out.

Shockingly, Tony stepped forward, answering William’s question. “Sir, Nora was brought to us through a trusted connection of S.H.I.E.L.D and the U.S. Army. Her situation was unique and her protection was everyone’s first concern.”

Nora’s eyes widened at Tony’s words. She looked to her father to gauge his reaction.

Will stared at Tony; there was wariness in his eyes. “You were the one who contacted us when she was taken. You wouldn’t let us speak to her.”

Finally regaining her ability to speak, Nora cut in and stepped right next to Tony, their arms just touching. “He was also the one who also got us to talk on my birthday. And Tony made the right call in that situation. I would have done the same thing.”

With his eyes still on Tony, Will nodded and gave the man a tentative smile.

“Sir, if we could, we’d like to fill you both in on what’s been going on.”

Sara waved her hand in the air. “No titles here, Tony. Sara and Will are fine. Why don’t we move into the living room? I’ll get some sandwiches and we can get up to speed.”

The three of them moved into the house, leaving their bags on the floor next to a small love seat. Though the fit was tight, Tony and Steve braced Nora on either side. Her parents were still in the kitchen, working on sandwiches and other snacks for lunch.

Nora ducked her head to look at Tony. “How are you doing over there, Stark? Still breathing?”

Tony chuckled, “Parents are rough. But I’m alright.” He placed a quick peck on her cheek. “What exactly are you planning to tell them?”

“Everything.”

At that, Steve’s eyebrows rose. “Really?”

She nodded. “Yes. They deserve to know.” When she looked at both men she saw that their complexions were ashen. “Oh God, not that. No. I don’t need them having heart attacks.” She ran her hand over Steve’s thigh and nudged Tony with her shoulder. “But everything from the attack on my team to the serum to staying at the Tower and Rumlow- they will hear from me. Today.”

The two men took one of her hands in each of theirs and squeezed. She leaned her head on Steve’s shoulders and smiled at the soft kiss that Tony placed on her shoulder. When her parents finally came into the room, the three of them separated.

Sara gestured for the three of them to help themselves and Tony and Steve delved in with hurried thanks. Nora sat there with her hands on her knees.

“Nora?”

She picked her head up and met her mother’s eyes. “There’s a lot to tell.”

Her father took a sip of his tea and gave her a soft smile. “Start at the beginning, Button.”

Nora closed her eyes and with a deep breath, told her tale. “It all started when I was in Afghanistan.”

 ----------------------

 

About two hours, thirteen sandwiches, a box of Oreos and a gallon of iced tea later, Nora had finished her story. Her parents had, at varying intervals, gone from anguished pain (“It went through your chest?”), to anger (“How could Pierce ask you to do that?!”), revenge (“I would have shot that bastard myself.”), and horror (“There were actual videos?”).

Steve and Tony were with her the entire time, and as her story got closer to their time with her, the two men would intervene and add events from their side. Tony explained how he managed to get the video feed for Nora’s birthday, and Sara gave him a blinding smile. “You have no idea how much that meant to us, Tony. We hadn’t seen her in so long.”

Will cleared his throat, his voice thick as he said, “It was just as much a gift for us as it was for her.”

Nora thought Tony’s tuck of his chin and the blush on his cheeks was endearing. When she finally finished, they sat there stunned.

“I cannot believe all of this has happened in the space of four years. And you were on your own.”

Nora shook her head. “In the beginning, Mom, I was. But once Fury and Natasha came for me, I realized I wasn’t and didn’t have to be alone. Natasha bringing me to Avenger’s Tower was a godsend. They all saved me.” Her voice cracked on the last few words and she felt a few tears skip along her cheek. She swiped at them and let out a chuckle, “I can’t believe I’m here right now. That it’s over.”

Steve leaned back against the couch and let his right hand wander behind Nora to lightly grasp Tony’s fingers; he gave a slight squeeze and the returned action was the only sign that Tony acknowledged him. He felt a small smile tug at his lips.

There was a brief moment of silence as her mother began clearing the table.

“Button, you mentioned the uh, the serum?” Nora nodded. “So that means you’re like him?” His eyes tracked over to Steve and the blonde man sat straighter in his seat.

She fiddled with her hands. “Um. Yea. It’s the same serum. Pretty much everything that Steve can do, I can as well.”

Steve felt himself relax for a moment, “Well, I don’t know about that.”

Tony laughed from the other side of the couch. “Please Steve, she kicked your ass when you first sparred. She’s just as good as you are, maybe better in some respect.”

The tension at the question deflated at their friendly banter.

Her mother cleared her throat, “So, you’re a super soldier. Does that mean you’re part of the Avengers team?”

It was a valid question. Over the last few years they’ve brought new people onto the team like Sam, Wanda and Rhodey. The trio stared at the older woman, confusion and uncertainty etched on their features.

“We haven’t really thought about that.”

“Not that it hasn’t come up.”

Nora startled at that. “It _has?_ ”

“Well, yea. Why wouldn’t we want you on the team? You’ve trained with all of us and you’re brilliant and strong and have tactical training. It’d be a no brainer.”

“We just have to discuss it with the boss,” Tony said.

Her father asked, “Who’s the boss?”

“He is.” Tony and Steve answered simultaneously. The room was quickly filled with laughter.

“We’d support you in whatever you chose to do, Nora, you know that,” her mother said. She stood up with the tray in her hands. “Why don’t we let you three get settled in and relax? I can see this conversation has taken a bit out of each of you. We’ll have dinner around six?”

She received nods from everyone in the room. “Excellent. Anything you need you’re welcome to.” Sara disappeared into the kitchen but she called out, “The first room at the top of the stairs is already set up for Nora.”  As she walked back into the living room, Will walked passed his daughter, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. “You two,” she pointed at Steve and Tony, “will have to share.” Her lips quirked up at the corner and her eyes held a gleam as though she knew something that hadn’t been shared out loud.

Tony hooked his duffle bag strap over his shoulder and muttered, “This sounds familiar.”

Steve lightly punched him in the arm, which naturally had Tony staggering a few steps back and glaring at the other man. “Wonderful. Thank you, Sara”.

The trio headed upstairs leaving Nora’s parents alone.

Will was about to head to the basement to finish working on the washing machine when his wife’s voice stopped him.

“She’s really here, Will. Can you believe it?”

He took her in his strong arms and let his head rest against her cheek. “We knew we’d see her again. She’s a stubborn one, our kid.” He ran his hands up and down her back. “I can’t believe everything that’s happened, though. She’s a _super_ soldier.”

“We always knew she was destined for great things.”

He hummed. “What about those two?”

Sara pulled back to look at her husband. “Stark and Rogers? They’re definitely not the spies of their group.”

Will’s laughter vibrated along her temple. “You caught that too, huh? Should we let them know we know?”

Sara pulled away and walked over to the sink. “No. It’ll be more fun for the three of them to try and hide it.”

 

The couple smiled and laughed. The next two days were going to be interesting.


End file.
